The Storm
by Penski
Summary: A storm causes other "storms" in the lives of Heyes, Curry and those around them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Storm – Chapter 1**

**The Storm**

Kid Curry stopped his gelding and untied his bandanna to wipe the sweat on his face. "Heyes, don't it seem more like summer than a spring day? Can't believe it's so warm and muggy for April." His horse seemed reluctant to stop and began snorting and stamping his feet restlessly. Curry reined him in again, "Whoa, boy…settle down."

Heyes' mare stopped by its partner and Heyes opened the canteen and drank the warm water. "Yeah, does seem awful warm for spring."

His animal, too, tossed her head snorting, as if she sensed the same thing that was making Curry's mount uneasy.

"Ya hear that?"

Heyes cocked his head listening. "Nope, I don't hear anything."

The mare flicked her ears back.

"That's just it. It's too quiet, except for us. Don't even hear any birds."

"Let's get going. Maybe we can make it to town tonight."

They continued on their way through the gentle sloping country of northern Texas. The green grass scarcely moved with barely a breeze blowing. Despite the beauty of their surrounding, the continuing silence seemed eerie and ominous. A few miles later, a wind came up. "That feels better," the Kid stated, feeling relief from the warm day.

"Maybe, but look at the horizon." Heyes pointed in the direction they were headed. Clouds were collecting quickly. "Looks like we're in for some rain." He kicked his horse into a lope with Curry right behind him.

The wind became stronger and the clouds were getting darker, with an eerie green tint. Heyes slowed down his horse and looked at the Kid. "We're in for a strong storm from the looks of it."

Curry added, "And it don't look like we're gonna make it into… Heyes, what's that?" Kid pointed to a dark spinning cloud coming down from the sky.

"Oh god, a twister!"

"What are we gonna do? There's no storm cellar to go down into."

Heyes forced his mind to search back through the memories…a place he seldom went. The dark recesses of his childhood. What had his pa said about twisters? _"Whenever there's tornado and you can't get into a storm shelter, look for a low area or gully. Lie down in it and protect your head with your hands over it." _Heyes left the memory, thankful for its valuable information. "Gotta find a ditch or gully to lie in for protection." Stopping his horse, he stood up on his stirrups looking around the countryside.

"'Bout a mile back we passed a dry creek bed."

"Let's go then… Hurry!"

The horses galloped away from the oncoming storm, needing no encouragement. Soon heavy rain and hail pelted them and the animals became unruly. "Creek's right there… Let's get our bags and bedrolls off and let 'em go!" Heyes yelled to be heard.

Kid nodded and dismounted. They quickly untied their gear, released the horses and ran towards the gully.

The large hail stung as it landed on the partners. As they ran, they dodged debris being whipped around by the winds. They scrambled down the bank as the creek was starting to collect water.

Kid turned to face Heyes. "Sounds like a train!" he shouted.

"Just get down!" Heyes' voice was barely audible above the roaring of the wind.

As Kid turned back, the corner of his eye caught something dark and large coming their way. "Heyes!" A big branch, airborne, hit Heyes in the back, forcing him to fall on top of Curry. More debris flew around them and the noise was deafening.

Curry had no idea how long he and Heyes lay where they had fallen, but gradually the deafening howl of the storm faded to be replaced, once more, by the eerie quietness of before. He felt the sun on his head while the rain continued to come down softly.

Curry stirred under Heyes and the branch. "Damn!" He touched his head and winced where his face made contact with the ground. "Heyes, get offa me. Heyes…" He nudged his partner, but there was no response. "Dammit!" Slowly Kid made his way out from under the pile. "Heyes?" He pulled the debris off and knelt next to his partner, noting he was breathing and his heart seemed to have a strong beat, but the back of his head was bleeding. Kid wiped the blood from his own face and tied the bandanna from his neck around his wound. Then he removed Heyes' bandanna and tied it in place around the gash at the back of the head.

The water was steadily rising in the creek bed from the storm's rain. "Gotta get you outta here." Kid threw their saddlebags on the top of the embankment and then gently turned Heyes over, grabbed him under the arms and dragged the unconscious man to higher ground away from the rising water. "At least it's not rainin' very hard here." Looking up, he saw streaks of rain pouring in the distant and quickly moving away clouds, while a rainbow was forming in brilliant hues. "Must be rainin' hard upstream. Dang, that storm came and went fast."

Curry went back into the creek bank to retrieve their gear. He placed a bed roll under Heyes' head and started looking for other injuries. Besides the wound on the back of the head and scrapes, the Kid was relieved to find no evidence of additional injuries. "Let's get you outta these wet clothes, partner." He removed Heyes' soaked clothing and struggled to put on a pair of drier long johns and henley. As he pulled down the Henley, he noticed Heyes' back was red and starting to bruise. Then he put dry socks and a slightly damp blanket on him.

The sun appeared as a red orb setting in a tapestry of reds, oranges and blues. Curry looked around. "Guess we're makin' camp here. Not like I have a choice with the horses gone and you out cold."

Gathering some of the wood scattered from the storm, Kid made a fire. He filled the coffeepot with water and set it to boil. He changed out of his wet clothes and hung them to dry. Darkness descended and the sounds of crickets and toads ascended. Finding jerky in his saddlebag, he settled down next to his partner with a cup of coffee. "Wish you'd wake up. Miss you talkin'…kinda quiet out here. At least there's some noise and not that silence. That was spooky." After adding more wood to the fire and making sure Heyes was warm enough and that his breathing continued steady, Kid laid down next to him, wanting to be within arm's reach if Heyes should wake up, and fell into a light sleep.

**Day 1**

The next morning, Kid woke up to a cold nose nuzzling his neck. Quickly opening his eyes, he smiled. "It's you." He sat up and rubbed the gelding's neck. "You're back! And…" He looked around the camp and saw Heyes' mare. "You're back, too – good!" Kid looked over at his partner and saw two unfocused brown eyes looking around. "Decided to wake up, huh?" He grinned and let out a small sigh of relief.

"What happened?" His voice reflected his confusion.

"Twister… You got hit in the back pretty hard with a branch flyin' around."

"Flying branch?"

Kid nodded and smiled. "How you feelin'?"

"Like I got hit by a train."

"Well, it sure sounded like one."

Heyes slowed lifted his head, trying to look around and winced as he let it drop back down. "Oww…my head!"

"Yeah, you gotta good-size gash back there. I couldn't find anything else wrong except for some scrapes."

Heyes lay there with his eyes closed, waiting for the throbbing in his head to subside. He wiggled his fingers and let out a groan.

"What's the matter?"

"Right hand…hurts."

Kid got up and knelt next to Heyes' right side and examined the hand. "Looks like it's swollen some overnight. Could be sprained. Anything else hurt?"

Heyes took a deep breath and held it. Slowly he released it as he moaned. He placed his left hand on his ribcage.

"Rib?"

Heyes looked puzzled as he tried to find the offending rib. "I don't know."

"Let me check." Curry gently fingered each rib to see which one was hurt while Heyes took short, shallow breaths. "We're in luck… Just think you bruised one."

"Luck…" Heyes mumbled as he assessed the rest of his body. Suddenly his eyes opened wide with fear.

"Heyes, what is it?"

"Kid… I… I can't… I can't move my legs!"

Curry looked puzzled and gently felt the legs with his hands to see if they were broken. "Can't move your legs?"

The dark-haired one barely shook his head. "Can't…" He gulped. "I can't feel you touch 'em, either."

Kid pulled the blanket off Heyes and looked at his legs. He touched his knee. "Can you feel that?"

"No…" a soft scared voice answered back. "I can't feel nothing, Kid." Heyes tried propping himself on his elbows. "Oh…" He lay back down. "My back."

Curry had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath. "Gonna roll you over so I can see, okay?"

Heyes scarcely nodded and held his breath as Kid gently turned him to his side and lifted the Henley.

He sucked in his breath when the saw the dark bruising and abrasions. Trying to keep his voice steady, he pulled the Henley down and carefully placed him on his back. "It's really bruised, Heyes."

Heyes' eyes were closed as his slowly breathed out, moaning in pain.

"Sure you can't move 'em? Wiggle your toes." Kid focused on remaining calm and not sounding as anxious as he felt. "Come on Heyes, move your toes or foot."

"I am!" Heyes said in a louder voice that shook with fright.

Without thinking how alarmed he sounded, the blond blurted out, "No, you're not!"

Fearfully brown eyes looked at the blue eyes. "Didn't move at all?"

Kid shook his head dejectedly. "Where do you have feelin' again?" He tapped on Heyes' legs, starting at the knees and working his way up. "Tell when you feel my hands."

Heyes lay back and concentrated hard. When Curry was at the upper thigh near the hip, he finally felt something. "There. I can feel your hand now." He looked up to see where he had feeling.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't hafta go any higher," the Kid said with a half-hearted grin.

Heyes lowered his head again and stared at the blue sky.

Curry sat down next to his partner and sighed. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I dunno… We can't just stay here, though. Maybe you should leave me here and find a wagon."

"No, I'm not leavin' you to find a wagon."

A moment of silence passed where neither spoke.

"You could shoot me," Heyes threw out as an option. "That's what you'd do to a lame horse."

"Don't joke 'bout this… I'm not shootin' you!" Kid said in a frustrated tone.

"I could ride…"

"Pffttt…"

Heyes looked annoyed. "You didn't let me finish what I was gonna say." Kid raised an eyebrow in question. "I could ride double with you. Done it before when one of us was shot."

Kid shook his head. "Gonna hurt."

"Don't you think I know that? What choice do we have?"

"None. So when do you wanna leave?"

Heyes sighed. "Soon—let's just get it over with."

"But go where? To the nearest town? Don't know who the sheriff is and if he knows us."

Heyes shrugged. "Guess that's a chance we'll have to take." Both partners sat in silence for a few minutes. "Kid, if he does know us, I want you to leave me and get away."

Kid shook his head. "I ain't leavin' you!"

Exhaling in frustration, Heyes closed his eyes.

"You hear me?" Kid affirmed.

"Yeah, I heard you," Heyes agreed, knowing now was not the time to argue.

After a few more minutes of silence, Kid stood up. "You hungry? I could make…"

Heyes shook his head.

"Me neither. Okay, guess I'll pack up so we can get goin'."

There wasn't much to gather together and he had the camp packed up in a few minutes. Thinking about which horse they should ride, the Kid chose Heyes' mare which had seemed the calmer of the two horses. All the gear was packed on the gelding and Kid attached a lead rope to his bridle. "You ready, Heyes?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. How you gonna get me up there?" he asked skeptically.

"I think I got an idea, but you're gonna want some of that whiskey from your saddle bag before we try it. Maybe dull the senses a little before we ride?" The Kid looked questioningly at his partner.

"That's not a bad idea."

Kid smiled. "I'll go get it." He walked over to the gelding and searched in the bags until he found the bottle. He came back and handed it to Heyes. "Here you go."

"Cheers!" Heyes said sarcastically as held up the bottle and then took a swallow. "So, how you gonna get me on that horse?"

"Well, thought I'd take the mare down in the creek bed. That'll shorten her a couple of feet. Gonna do that now and be right back for you." Kid turned to go and then stopped. "You okay? Need anything?"

Heyes shook his head and took another swallow. "Nope, sounds like a good idea. I'll just be here waiting for you. Not going anywhere..." When the Kid turned away to lead the mare into the ditch, Heyes muttered to himself, "…as if I could!"

Drinking on an empty stomach, the liquor immediately began to take effect. Having no idea how far they would have to travel, Heyes hoped the whiskey would be enough to enable him to endure the ride.

The Kid took the mare's reins and led her into the creek that was already receding from yesterday's rain. He rubbed her neck as he whispered in her ear, "Heyes ain't feelin' well and needs to ride double. Need your help here. While I get him on, I need you to stand still. Can you do that, girl? Can you do that for Heyes?"

He dropped the reins and walked back to his partner, noting a good bit of the whiskey was gone. "Ready?"

"Yep; let's get this over with." He handed the bottle back to Kid who corked it and placed it back in the saddle bag

Kid bent down and Heyes put his arm around his neck. "Hang on," he said as he put one arm under his partner's knees and another behind his back.

Heyes clamped his mouth tight from the pain, determined not to let Kid know how much the arm or his back hurt. Kid slowly stood up and walked over to the patient mare. "Hey, this is almost the right height. Just gotta raise you a couple…more…inches. Okay, gonna put you down on the saddle so grab the saddle horn and hang on tight. There…now I'm gonna raise your right leg over her neck…hang on, Heyes, I know this hurts."

Kid could see his partner grimace in pain.

The mare began to move as Kid brought Heyes' leg over her head. "Whoa… Hang on girl. Almost got him on… There!" Quickly grabbing the reins, Kid handed them to Heyes. "Hold on to these 'til I'm on." Curry mounted behind his friend, took the reins and put an arm around his waist. "Gotcha. Lean back if it'll be more comfortable for you."

Heyes slowly rested his back on the Kid's chest. "Ready?" A slight nod and Kid kicked the mare forward and out of the creek bed. They rode over to the gelding and Curry grabbed its lead rope.

"How ya doin'?" the Kid asked concerned; his partner hadn't made a sound since they mounted the horse.

A dip of a head and a suppressed groan was the response.

"We're gonna keep goin' then; we'll just take it nice and slow, okay?"

Curry received another curt nod.

Kid held the mare to a slow walk, but could feel his partner tensing with every jolt. He hoped Heyes would pass out and within the hour his wish came true. Curry sighed with relief when Heyes' body went limp in his arms. Holding him tighter, he urged the horse into a slow jog.

Around noon, Curry's arms ached from holding up his partner and he longed for a drink of water. Looking around, he saw a small dirt road leading through a distant grove of trees to his left. Hoping for a place to rest, he steered the mare in that direction. Before reaching the grove, he noticed a homestead that appeared to be in poor shape and deserted. Kid smiled. Maybe it would be a place to rest for a few days and let Heyes heal. He urged the horses forward, but stopped abruptly when he reached the farmhouse.

Kid closed his eyes and placed his head on his partner's slumped shoulders. "God!" he whispered in anguish from the sight. On the ground near the barn was a woman, obviously dead. A toddler lay several yards away from her like a broken doll dropped at an awkward angle, also clearly dead. Memories flooded Curry's mind… His parents and siblings lying on the ground around the Curry farm after the raids, the blood and the stench of the burning buildings.

The horses, snorting and pawing the ground because of the smell of blood, brought Kid back to the present. He looked up and saw a girl peering out from the barn door.

"Hello?" he said, startled as she turned back into the barn. "Hello?" He rode closer to the barn and dismounted, pulling his unconscious partner off the mare and setting him down by the barn door. Quickly untying a bedroll from the gelding, he placed it under Heyes' head. After checking his partner's breathing he went after the little girl. He opened the barn door wider. "Hello?"

The young blonde girl crouched by a man on the ground with a wood beam across his lower leg and more debris on his chest. Kid ran to the man and pulled the rubble off of him. Hearing a moan, Curry sighed with relief. "Mister? Mister?"

The man responded with a groan.

"Gotta get this beam offa him." Kid moved over to the rafter and tried to lift it. "Ugh… that's… heavy." He stood up and put his hands on his hips, looking around for something to use for leverage. That's when he saw the younger boy lying in a stall with lumber around him. He went over to him and removed the wood, finding a post that might work for getting the beam up. Putting a hand on the unconscious boy's chest, Kid felt him breathing and sighed. He glanced at him and, seeing no blood, took the post by the man.

All the while the girl watched him with a dazed expression. Kid smiled at her as he put the post under the beam. "My name's Thaddeus. What's yours?"

"Hannah," said in a soft whisper.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"How old are you, Hannah?"

"I'm eight…almost nine."

Kid thought about the bodies in the yard and the need to go cover them. "Is that your ma and little sister out there?"

Little eyes brimmed with tears.

"Is there anyone else here?"

Again she nodded.

Curry stopped what he was doing and gave her his full attention. "Where?"

She pointed to a corner of the barn.

He strode over and saw a frightened older boy with several posts pinning him down. He crouched beside him. "Hi, I'm Thaddeus."

"I'm… I'm Samuel," came a shivered response.

"And how old are you?"

"He's eleven," Hannah answered for her brother.

"Are you hurt, Samuel?" Kid asked as he assessed his body for bleeding or obvious injuries.

"C…cold, hurts to breathe."

"Well, let's get these posts offa you and see about gettin' you warm." Kid stood up and looked around the ruins. He pointed to a horse blanket. "Hannah, can you get that blanket over there for Samuel?"

She nodded and, while the friendly stranger tossed the posts aside, Hannah hurried over to retrieve the blanket.

"Hurts to breathe, huh?"

The boy nodded and winced when Curry touched a sore spot on his chest.

"Looks like you cracked a rib. Hurt anywhere else?" The Kid laid the blanket on the boy.

Samuel moved his hands and legs, grimacing when he tried to move his left ankle.

Seeing the pain etched in his face, Kid gently touched the ankle to see if it was broken. He smiled. "Just seems to be sprained. Are you warmin' up any?"

"Yeah."

"That's your pa over there, right?"

"Is…is he dead?"

"No, but I'm gonna need you and Hannah to help get him out from under that beam, okay?"

Samuel nodded and cried in pain as he tried to stand up.

"Easy… Take it slow and easy. Soon as I look after the others, I'll wrap that rib and it'll feel better. Let me help you over to your pa; don't be puttin' any weight on that ankle." Kid put his arm around Samuel's waist and helped him hobble over to his father's side.

Seeing his father's pale complexion and labored breathing, Samuel cried out, "Pa, Pa, are you all right?"

The father slowly turned his head towards the voice and opened his eyes. "Samuel… Hannah, you're alive," he said in a raspy weak voice. "Where's your ma and Levi and Mary?"

Samuel shook his head, a tear running down his face. "I dunno, Pa. I haven't seen them."

Kid continued building a leverage point for the post to lift up the beam. "Mister…?"

"Walker."

"We're gonna get this beam off of you now, Mister Walker. I can raise it only a few inches. Samuel, you and Hannah need to grab your pa's arms and drag him back to you." Kid stood and positioned the post. "Mister Walker, gonna need you to help 'em get you out. Are you all ready?" Once three heads nodded, Curry put all his weight down on the post, raising the beam. "Pull!" he grunted as he struggled with the load.

Samuel and Hannah pulled and succeeded in freeing their father from the beam.

Curry lowered the post and sighed, using his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Kid crouched by Mr. Walker and noted the ashen face. "Hannah, we're gonna need some quilts. Can you go get some?"

Hannah vehemently shook her head; a tear in her eyes. "Don't wanna go outside."

Curry smiled. "Not outside… Maybe there's some more horse blankets."

"Pa can have mine. I've warmed up some pullin' him out." Samuel took the blanket from his shoulders and covered his father. "Hannah, we got two. Look for the other one."

Hannah nodded and began searching the barn.

"Where else are you hurtin'?" Curry ran his eyes down the man's body and didn't like the look of his leg.

"My leg… Head throbbin' Hard to…breathe," the father panted.

"Sounds like you cracked a rib, too." The Kid fingered the man's chest area. When the father gasped in pain, Curry lightly checked the area. "Yup, you got a cracked rib." Kid took the blanket from Hannah, who had just arrived at his side, and covered the man. He gently lifted Mr. Walker's head and felt around when he found the lump. "And you got a good size bump there. Still hafta check your leg, but I need to check on that little guy over…"

"Jed? Jed? JED!"

The Kid swallowed hard, running his hand over his face as he softly exclaimed, "Shit!" He hadn't had time to cover the bodies and he now knew his partner was no longer unconscious.

Hannah gasped. "You shouldn't say that!" she scolded.

"You're right, I shouldn't have." Curry hurriedly stood up. "I'll be right back. Go cover your little brother with one of the blankets," he said as he left the barn.

Outside, his partner was looking around in a panic. The Kid knelt by him and put his hand on his arm. "I'm right here, Heyes."

Heyes' brown eyes showed the confusion he felt. "What happened? Where are we? I…"

"We were in a twister and you got hurt. I brought you to this farm thinkin' we could get help and…"

Heyes looked over at the woman. "It's…it's your ma, Jed. What's your ma doin' here?"

Curry looked over at the woman and saw the resemblance to the faded memory he treasured deep in the recesses of his mind. "No, Heyes," Kid said gently. "She's not my ma. The man that lives here? That's his wife. I'm sorry I didn't have time to cover the bodies. Looks like the twister came through here, too."

Heyes nodded and then winced. Turning back to his partner, he asked, "What's wrong with me? I can't move, Kid."

"You got hit by a branch in the storm. It bruised your back real bad and gave you a bump on your head." The Kid paused, not wanting to say the rest. "And…and you can't seem to feel your legs right now."

Fear was evident in the brown eyes. "Kid…" He looked back to the bodies.

"Let me go cover them. I didn't have a chance before… I was tryin' to take care of the other people that are layin' hurt in the barn." Kid stood and hesitantly walked over to the toddler. He tenderly picked her up and placed her besides the mother. Looking around the yard, he found a sheet which had been blown out of the laundry basket and covered the bodies, tucking in the edges so it would stay.

Kid crouched next to his partner. "Better?"

Heyes nodded and looked away from the makeshift coverings. "You have more hurt people in the barn?"

Kid nodded. "A father and his three kids. The girl don't appear to be hurt none, but the boys are. There's a little one I hafta check on yet. How about I bring you into the barn. Then you can see what's goin' on."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna open a bedroll and put you on it so I can drag you in." Kid stood and walked to the gelding and removed the other bedroll. He opened it next to Heyes and gently placed it under his partner. "And you'll be wantin' something coverin' you since there's a lady in there." Kid picked up another of the laundered sheets which had been strewn around and covered Heyes' long johns. Curry took two ends of the bed roll and dragged Heyes into the barn.

Samuel and Hannah looked up when Kid entered.

"This here is my partner, Joshua, and he got hurt in the storm, too." Curry made Heyes as comfortable as possible and then went to the stall. "Hannah, can you get some water and a cup for drinkin'? It's okay to go out now—there's nothing to see anymore."

She nodded and quickly went to get the items he requested.

Turning his attention back to his partner, he nodded toward the stall. "There's a younger boy in here that's unconscious." Curry walked over to the child and ran his hands around the body checking for injuries. "He's got a bump on his forehead and – damn it – I think his left arm is broken."

Heyes put his arm over his eyes hoping to ease the throbbing in his head. "You're gonna have to set it and make it so he can't move it. Like when Lobo broke his arm."

"Yeah, I know. That's gonna hurt. Don't see or feel any more injuries." Kid covered him with the blanket again and walked out of the stall.

"That's my brother, Levi. He's only six." Samuel sounded concern. "Is he gonna die?"

"Not if I can help it." The Kid smiled as he returned to where Samuel and Hannah sat, near their father. "How you doin', Mr. Walker?"

"I've been better. Have you found my Rose and Mary?"

Kid glanced at his partner before facing the Walkers. The expression on his face was the only explanation they needed and he added, "I'm sorry."

"My Rose and Mary are…gone?" With a nod from his rescuer, Walker turned his head as the tears flowed. "No, they can't be! Rose was hangin' wash. Mary was playin' at her side. The sky was blue, I'm tellin' ya! BLUE! Twisters don't just drop out of a clear blue sky and..." his voice caught as the truth hithome. His Rose. His Mary. Gone.

Samuel and Hannah buried their heads in their father's shoulders as he tightly hugged them.

Hannah sobbed. "I tried to wake them, Pa. I really did. They wouldn't wake up and then I was scared and just stayed in the barn."

Wanting to give the family privacy, Kid walked away from them towards the door and his partner. Crouching beside Heyes, he gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Think they could use a few minutes alone. I'm gonna check the house—you okay for a few minutes?"

"I could use a drink of that water."

"Now that I think about it, I could use a drink myself." Kid quietly went over to the pail of water and cup Hannah brought in and took it over to Heyes. He dipped the cup into the water and handed it to his partner. "There you go. Let me know if you want more."

Taking the proffered cup, Heyes drank the water and handed it back to Kid. "I'm okay for now."

Dipping the cup again into the water, Kid downed one cup of water and then another. "Better go see if the house is livable. The barn sure ain't with that broken beam. I'll be right back."

Heyes turned his head from the mourning family and watched his partner walk across the yard into the house.

Curry opened the door and stood for a minute, surveying the mess. Most of the furniture was tipped over with clothes and bedding strewn around. Walking inside, he began picking up the chairs and tables and setting them aright. The cabin was one room with a kitchen area on one side and a living area on the other. A bed and chest of drawers was in one corner of the room. A stone fireplace sat opposite the front door. Looking up, he could see the blue sky through holes the storm made and a loft. Glass from broken windows, lamps, and dishes littered the floor. Kid pushed the bed back against the wall so it would be ready for the injured. He picked up a broom from the floor and quickly swept up the broken glass from the living and bed area.

Stepping out onto the porch, Curry surveyed the yard. There was a well between the barn and house, a corral, an outhouse that the storm had blown over, and a hen house missing a door. Clothes and bedding were scattered about and several chickens were scratching in the garden looking for bugs. Here Kid also saw two more victims of the storm – chickens that would make a good dinner.

Heyes' voice calling to him pulled him back out of his thoughts. "What's it like in there?"

"Well, furniture is tipped over, there's holes in the roof and some of the windows are busted out, but it'll be better than the barn," Curry said, walking toward his partner. "How ya doin'?"

Heyes shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say this is the best hand I've ever been dealt. Kid, what d'ya reckon we should do?"

"Well, unless you have a better plan, I'm gonna get everyone in the house and take care of the injuries. Those two birds over there are gonna be dinner. And I'm thinkin' we should stay until Mr. Walker heals up or someone comes to care for the young'uns. Give you time to get better and start walkin' again.

Heyes looked down at his hands and then back up at his partner. "_And what if I can't…_"

Laying his hand on Heyes' arm, Curry looked steadily into the haunted brown eyes and answered Heyes' unspoken question with overwhelming confidence. "You're gonna get better, Heyes, but 'til then, we're just gonna take one day at a time. With all that bruising it might take awhile." The blond partner looked back over his shoulder at the Walkers. "I gotta get back to the family."

Curry picked up the bucket of water with the cup and walked over to the father and children. He dipped the cup in the water and handed it to Mr. Walker who took it and drank. "Hate to bother you folks, but I need to get you inside and take care of those injuries."

"I'm beholden to you, Mister…"

"Jones. Thaddeus Jones. That's my partner, Joshua Smith."

"Floyd Walker. Guess you know the children. I…I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Kid nodded his head in acceptance and gestured his partner. "Kinda worked both ways 'cause my partner's gonna need a place to heal up and I'm hopin' it'll be here. I checked out the house and it has to be cleaned and patched, but it'll do 'til I can fix it. You got somethin' I can use to move Joshua and you into the house?"

Floyd pointed to a corner of the barn, but all Kid could see was debris from the storm. "Keep it over there."

"Samuel and Hannah, make sure you drink some of that water," Kid said as he made his way through the rubble to the corner. Still intact stood a medium-size hand wagon. He maneuvered it to the barn door.

"You're first, Joshua. Let's get you in a real bed." Kid bent down and put his arm under Heyes' legs and another arm under his back. Heyes put an arm around his neck as Curry lifted him into the wagon.

"Oh…" Heyes winced in pain when Kid laid him down.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. Just get me in that bed," he spoke through teeth clenched in pain.

Curry slowed pulled the wagon through the yard and to the house. Finding wood planks, he made a ramp up to the porch and brought the farm cart into the house next to the bed. "Ready?"

Not wanting to let his partner know how much he was hurting, Heyes merely nodded.

Kid lifted his partner gently out of the cart and into the bed. "Feel better?"

Heyes sank into the bed, exhaling in relief as he got himself settled. "Better…than…hard…ground," he panted, trying to breathe through the pain.

Curry smiled. "I'll be back with Floyd," he said as he turned the wagon around and headed out the door. Making his way back to the barn, he pulled beside Floyd. "Samuel and Hannah, I'm gonna make you pa comfortable in the house. You stay here with your little brother and I'll be back soon." He put a hand on Floyd's arm. "You ready? This is gonna hurt."

Kid crouched next to Walker and slowly lifted him into the wagon. Floyd let out a cry of pain. Curry gave him a moment before making his way back into the house.

When they entered the yard, Floyd stared at the covered bodies. "Is that…"

Kid nodded and continued towards the house. He placed the cart next to the bed and Heyes gave him a puzzled look.

"Move over, Joshua. You have a new bed partner."

"Floyd? Kid, I don't…isn't there another bed?"

"I said move over. There's only one bed in here. Think he broke his leg and can't have him lyin' on the floor."

"But…"

"Not what…I had in…mind," Floyd panted from the pain.

The Kid glared at his partner. "I said move over."

Heyes reluctantly shifted over a little towards the window as Curry lifted Walker into bed. "There, that's better," Kid said as he straightened up and put his hands on his hips. "Now for Levi." Looking around, Kid went up in the loft and threw down a mattress and a blanket. "That'll do," he stated as he climbed down the stairs. "You two get acquainted and I'll be back." Dragging the cart behind him, Curry headed back to the children.

When Kid walked into the barn, he saw Hannah and Samuel by their little brother, Levi, who was semi-conscious and softly moaning. He looked around at the debris in the barn until he found what would work for a crutch. Holding out a hand to assist him, Curry said, "Samuel, stand up and try this for a crutch. It'll work until I can make you a better one."

Samuel took hold of the extended arm and slowly stood, holding his other arm across his chest to ease the pain.

"Soon as we get Levi in the house, I'll bind that rib up for you. I need you and Hannah to help me with all the cleanin' up that needs to be done — startin' with pluckin' the feathers off those dead birds in the yard. We'll cook 'em up for dinner."

Samuel took the crutch and tried it out for size. The Kid smiled. "Seems like it'll work 'til we can get you somethin' better." He knelt by Levi and gently lifted him into his arms. "Hannah, can you bring the bucket of water and cup into the house?"

The group made their way across the debris-littered yard towards the house. "You'll get the hang of usin' the crutch soon, Samuel. Be careful in the house. I swept some, but there's still some broken glass and I don't need either of you cuttin' yourself."

Kid walked into the cabin and placed Levi on the table while Hannah and Samuel stood at the door in shock. This place didn't resemble the home they had before the storm; their ma prided herself in a clean and tidy house.

Curry stood up and with his hands on his hips, surveyed the room. "Samuel, take your shirt off and sit down on one of the chairs. Hannah, put the bucket on the table and go get those birds. Start pluckin' the feathers out on the porch." Looking at the two men in the bed, he smiled. "You two gettin' along?"

Heyes answered with a scowl. "What are you doin' with Samuel?"

"Binding up his cracked rib," the Kid replied while picking up a tattered sheet and ripping it into strips.

"Floyd and that boy need doctorin'. That can wait," Heyes questioned Curry's decision.

"No it can't." Curry tried to keep his voice even as he continued, "Samuel's in pain here and this will give him some relief so he can help Hannah with those birds. You wanna eat today, don't ya?" The Kid began to tightly bind Samuel's chest.

Samuel winced at the tightness.

"It's gotta be tight," Curry assured him to he continued to wrap the ribs. "There, finished. Didn't take long. Feel better?"

Samuel tested the support with a deeper breath. "Still sore but I can breathe easier."

"Good, put your shirt back on and watch your brother for a few minutes. I'm gonna start a fire before tendin' to Levi and your pa."

Kid picked up scattered kindling from the storm in the room and used it to start a fire in the stove. He found a large cast iron pot and, on his way to the well for water, he found several pieces of debris that would make good splints for Mr. Walker's leg and Levi's arm. Re-entering the house, he put the filled pot on the stove so the water would be ready for the birds.

Heyes had watched his partner and asked, "How are you gonna cook the birds?"

"I'm boilin' them. Why?"

"They'd taste better if you cooked them in a dutch oven."

"Probably, but this is fast, easy and makes soup for tomorrow. Next time I'll use the oven. Okay Samuel, you can go join your sister. I got Levi."

While Kid was gently fingering Levi's bones to see if the arm was the only break, he realized Floyd had barely said a word since coming in the house. "You okay, Floyd? Can I get you somethin'?" Floyd shook his head and looked away. "I'll get to your injuries in a bit. I wanna set this bone before he wakes up."

A quiet voice asked, "Levi's still alive?"

"He sure is. Seems to just have a head wound and this broken arm."

Heyes watched his partner with Levi. "Know what you're doin'?"

"Nope. I can feel where it's broken, though."

"Just feel the other arm so you know what it's supposed to feel like. Then gently pull on the wrist with one hand and with the other hand push the broken ends into place so it feels smooth. When you think you've got the bones in place, let go of the wrist, compare it to the other arm.

"How do you know?"

"Well, when Lobo broke his arm, I watched Preacher set the break and asked questions."

"Of course you did, Joshua," the Kid said shaking his head. He could picture Heyes asking Preacher a hundred questions and wanting to be involved.

"Asking questions is a good way to learn things, Kid. You got somethin' to splint it with so the bones don't move?"

"Yep; found some wood that'll work when I got water." Knowing his partner needed to feel part of what was going on, Kid lifted them up to show Heyes and then set them down so he could rip the rest of the sheet into strips. Looking around at the clothes and bedding strewn around the room, he found a small blanket and folded it to make a triangle. "Need a sling, too, and this should work."

Heyes nodded and immediately wished he hadn't. His head was throbbing.

His partner noticed the grimace of pain. "You need anything?"

"No, not right now." Heyes put his arm over his eyes. "Just get those bones set while the other kids are outta the room."

Curry nodded his head and continued tending to Levi. He felt the other arm and then the broken left one. Taking the small wrist, Kid pulled gently and used his other hand to align the bones. Though still unconscious, the child whimpered in pain. He released the pressure on the wrist and compared the broken bone with the uninjured one. Noting they were now the same, the Kid sighed in relief. Using the splints and sling, the Kid made the arm immobile. Next, he took a basin of water and cleaned the dirt from the cuts and bruised area. He dipped a rag in the water and gently turned the little blond head until he saw the bump. He patted the wound with the cloth washing away the dry blood. Once the area was clean, he wound a strip of the sheet around the head. When finished tending to Levi, Kid gently picked him up and placed him on the mattress near Floyd's side of the bed and covered him up.

Curry stuck his head out the door to see how the other two were coming along with the chickens. "How's it goin'?" he asked to gauge his time. He wanted to set Floyd's leg, if it was broken, before they were finished.

Feathers were flying around the porch. "About half done, sir," Samuel reported back.

"Take your time and get all the tiny down feathers off, okay?"

Samuel and Hannah nodded and continued to work.

Kid walked over to the bed. "Floyd, may as well get you fixed up before the kids come in with those birds." Kid noticed the man barely acknowledged what was going on around him. "Let's see if this leg is broken." Curry removed the man's pants, leaving on his long johns, and fingered the leg, feeling a break below the knee. "Yep, gonna have to set it." Finding another tattered sheet, he tore it in strips. Again, Kid noted how the unbroken left leg felt.

"Gonna hurt. May wanna get him something to bite down on," Heyes suggested as he fought back the nausea he felt.

Kid took the bandanna off the man's neck. "Mr. Walker?" The man barely glanced at Curry in acknowledgement. "I'm gonna set your broken leg now before the children come in. Gonna hurt; might wanna bite down on this." Floyd opened his mouth and Kid placed the bandanna in it.

Moving down to the bottom of the bed, Curry took Walker's leg just above the ankle in one hand and pulled. Trying to put the bone back required more pressure than he had anticipated. When the bone finally slipped back into place, Curry shuddered. He glanced at Floyd who was ashen with beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Done," Kid told him as he removed the bandana and then got a wet rag to wipe his face. He was almost finished splinting the leg when the children came in with the birds.

Hannah came into the house holding up the birds with Samuel limping after her. "All finished, Thadde…"

"Mr. Jones — show your respect and call him Mr. Jones," came a weak voice from the bed.

Hannah hung her head. "Yes, Pa." Looking up to see a blue-eye wink at her reassuringly, she smiled. "Mr. Jones, we're all finished with the birds."

Kid took the birds and looked them over. "And you did a mighty fine job, too." Cutting off the head and legs, he put them in the pot of water. "Careful of the glass. Hannah, can you get more water from the well? And Samuel, you can get your pa and Joshua a drink of water."

Samuel stared at his father's ashen face. "Is Pa okay?"

Kid Curry went back to the bed. "He will be. Just gotta finish tendin' to him. Floyd, can you sit up some so I can bind your chest?" The man sat up with a groan, but without speaking or making eye contact. Removing his shirt, Kid tightly wound strips of cloth around the cracked rib for support and eased him back down on the bed. Next he cleaned the head wound and wrapped a bandage around it. "Done!" Kid said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Joshua, you need anything before I finish sweepin' up this glass?" The Kid didn't want to take the time to sweep up the cabin, but knew it was necessary so nobody cut themselves.

"A bottle of whiskey…a new head…" Heyes said softly as he continued to cover his eyes.

"I haven't seen anything that'll help the pain in your head."

"That's okay; better finish what you're doing."

Curry nodded and swept the floor in the kitchen area and picked up the furniture that had fallen over at the same time. Samuel helped the Kid pick up things while Hannah put the books back on the bookcase.

A cry from Levi brought the chores to a halt. "Ma! Ma!" the little one sobbed.

Curry hurried to the makeshift bed and knelt beside him. "Hey… You're okay. Your ma isn't here right now. But your pa is here, just next to you. He's been hurt, though, and can't sit next to you, but Hannah can. Do you want Hannah to sit with you for awhile? Hannah, why don't you bring your little brother some water and sit with him a spell."

The blonde girl in pigtails brought over a cup of water, sat on the mattress and soothed her brother. "It okay, Levi."

"I want Mama! Ma!" Levi continued to cry out.

"Can't you make him quiet?" Heyes frustrated voice was heard over Levi's crying, his head pounding with pain.

"He's hurtin', too, Joshua. We doin' our best over here."

Heyes sighed. "I know… I'm sorry."

"Levi, quit your cryin' now," came a louder voice from the bed.

Levi wiped his tears and hiccupped as he tried not to cry while Hannah continued to comfort him.

Sweeping near the fireplace, Curry noticed a pot in the ash. Puzzled, he reached in and touched a just warm dutch oven. The Kid's stomach growled at the possible prospect of food. Pulling the cast iron oven out of the ash, he put it on the table and opened it up to find a beef stew ready and lukewarm. The Kid gave a big grin. "Anyone hungry? Found us some stew for dinner."

Samuel looked up from putting objects back where they belonged. "I'm starvin'!"

"Me too. Are you hungry, Levi?" Hannah asked her little brother who was still quietly sniffling and whimpering slightly. He shook his head no and then grimaced, putting his free hand to his head wound.

Kid grabbed tin plates from the floor, rinsed them in the water and dried them off. He scooped the stew on three plates and looked towards the bed. "Floyd and Joshua, you're having stew."

"No," came Heyes' response as he stared at his partner.

Floyd gave no answer.

Curry glared at the men. "I don't recall _askin_' either one of you. You are havin' stew…even if it's just a little. I know you haven't had nothin' to eat for more than a day, Joshua. Can't heal properly if you don't eat." He propped up his partner with a few pillows. Handing two plates of stew to Hannah and Samuel, the Kid took the third plate with a spoon and handed it to Heyes. "Eat."

Heyes took the plate and tried eating with his sprained wrist. "Can't." He pushed the plate away.

Kid took the plate and sat on the edge of the bed. He spooned up some stew and tried to feed Heyes.

Heyes folded his arms and looked away. "Kid, I don't want any. I feel sick."

"Just three spoons and I'll leave you alone." His tone softened as he added, "I really think you'll feel better if you eat somethin'."

"Three?"

The Kid nodded.

"Okay," Heyes grumbled and ate three spoonfuls. "That's enough."

"How about some water?"

Heyes thought a moment. "That sounds good."

Curry brought a cup of water and handed it to his partner. Walking to the other side of the bed, he said, "Hannah, make Levi eat a few bites of your stew."

She nodded as Kid handed the plate to Floyd.

"Your turn… Same deal as Joshua… Hafta have three bite or more."

Walker turned his head away.

"Floyd, three bites… Don't make me force you." As a last thought incentive, he added, "It's the last you'll taste of your Rose's cookin'."

Floyd looked at Kid with eyes full of emotion. He took the plate and ate several bites before handing the plate back as he became teary-eyed.

Kid took the cup from Heyes and filled it again. "Floyd, want some water?"

He nodded and drank from the proffered cup.

"Do you have anything in the house for pain? Any laudanum?"

"Think Rose kept some on the top shelf in the kitchen in the far back where Levi couldn't reach it."

Walking over to the shelf, Curry reached up on the top shelf and felt relief when he found the small bottle of laudanum. It hadn't flown off the shelf in the storm. With a spoon and another cup of water, he walked over to Levi. "Hurtin', huh?"

The small head nodded.

"Did you eat some of the stew from Hannah?"

Again, a small head nodded and the Kid looked at Hannah for confirmation.

"He had three spoons like you made Pa and Mr. Smith eat."

Kid winked at Hannah. "You're a good sister."

Looking back at Levi, he said as he poured a few drops on the spoon, "Take this; it'll help with the pain."

Levi opened his mouth and let the Kid spoon the medicine to him. He scrunched up his nose. "That tastes bad!"

"I know it does, but it'll help. Here's some water to get it down," Kid said as he handed the cup to Levi.

After Levi took his medicine, Curry gave Floyd and Heyes some laudanum with an incentive that, "It'll help you sleep some, too."

Having met each person's needs for the moment, the Kid allowed himself a moment to sit and eat. Once he started relaxing, he realized how exhausted he was, mentally and physically.

"Kid… KID!" Heyes' voice startled him.

"What?"

"You were falling asleep."

"No I wasn't."

"Were, too. What did I just ask you?"

Kid thought for a moment. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. "Okay, so maybe I did close my eyes for a minute."

Heyes chuckled. "Your head almost landed in your plate of food. I asked when you were planning on…"

The Kid gave his partner a look that stopped him from continuing. "Tomorrow — first thing in the mornin'." He paused and looked at Mr. Walker. "Floyd, I hate to ask this, but is there some place special you want Rose and Mary?"

Eyes brimmed with tears as he nodded. "I was thinkin' on the hill behind the house next to Tommy's grave. Lots of wildflowers there. What do you think, Hannah? …Samuel?"

The two older children came to their father's side, trying to hold back their tears.

"Think that's a good place, Pa."

Hannah added, "Ma loved them flowers and would wanna be near Tommy."

"Tommy?" the Kid gently asked.

"A baby Rose loss between Hannah and Levi."

Curry nodded. "Okay, first thing in the morning we'll lay 'em to rest."

Heyes sighed and connected with a pair of blue eyes, each man remembering when they buried their families. Heyes turned away first and stared out the window. "Got horses to tend to, Thaddeus."

"Right." Kid finished the rest of his meal and grabbed the bucket to refill as he went outside. The sun had just set and the sky was beautiful with the reds and pinks intermingling with the blues and purples. High above, the stars were beginning to twinkle. Kid sighed as he drank in the sight and breathed in the fresh air. Funny, he thought, how nature's temperament could change on a whim. Angry and stormin' one moment, peaceful and comfortin' the next. He stretched and walked over to the well to fill the bucket.

The horses looked at him and whinnied as he made his way to them. He petted their noses and checked out the corral. There was plenty of grass for grazing and a trough full of water; with minimal repair, he could keep the horses in the fenced area.

He led them in the gate and removed the saddles, bridles, the second bedroll, and both saddlebags. He stroked both horses. "Just a day ago we were ridin' to a town." He shook his head. "Can't believe all that's happened. What if… What if Heyes can't walk again? What're we gonna do?" The mare nuzzled his arm before he released her into the corral. "Yeah, we'll think of somethin'. This is the best I can do tonight. Least we're not ridin' for our lives, huh? See you two in the mornin'."

Curry latched the gate, found a couple of boards and made temporary repairs to the fence. Picking up the bucket, he headed back into the house with the saddlebags over a shoulder and the bedroll in his other arm.

When Kid came in the house, he noticed Samuel and Hannah lying on the mattress next to Levi and almost asleep.

Floyd's eyes were closed and he sighed as he mourned his wife and daughter; he wondered how he was going to manage without them.

Heyes was still staring out the window and Curry came up beside him.

"Need anything?"

"Need to…" Heyes shook his head in frustration. "I can't even…"

Kid ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Heyes. I didn't think about that. I'll help you… Be right back."

Kid got a chamber pot and eased his partner into a partial upright position, swinging his legs out of the bed.

Heyes grimaced in pain with the movement and sighed when he was able to recline back on the bed.

"Just let me know next time you hafta..."

"I will. I'm just so…" Heyes sighed. "I hate being a burden on you."

Quietly, the Kid answered, "You'd do the same for me. We're partners, remember? Now, stop fightin' the laudanum an' go to sleep."

Heyes nodded.

Kid emptied the pot and touched Floyd's arm to get his attention. "Need to use…"

Floyd nodded gratefully and Kid assisted him as unobtrusively as possible.

"Anything else you two need tonight?" Curry asked as he returned with the empty pot. Receiving two shakes of the head in return, he placed the now-empty pot under the bed.

"No, why don't you get some sleep, Kid? You've had a busy day."

"If you're sure…" he asked as he made sure everyone had blankets and were tucked in.

Heyes nodded his head and stared out the window while his partner got another mattress from the loft and lay down, asleep within moments. Heyes closed his eyes, trying to push back the flood of memories from his childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Storm – Chapter 2**

**Day 2**

At sunrise, Curry woke up and stretched, his muscles protesting the movement. Yesterday had been a long day and today's list of chores seemed just as long. He got up and stoked the fire before going outside to get water and more wood. His eyes went immediately to his first priority for the day…burying the dead. He glanced towards the back of the house to the location Floyd wanted as the final resting place for his loved ones and hoped the ground would be soft enough for digging. Back in the house, he quietly made coffee and checked on his partner and the Walker family. He sighed with relief to see that Heyes seemed to be resting comfortably. While waiting for the coffee, Kid went to the barn and looked for a shovel and spade. Finding the tools he needed, he put them in the hand cart and pulled the cart next to the bodies. Taking a deep breath, he placed Rose and Mary into the wagon, ready to take them up the small hill.

Then Kid went back into the house for a cup of coffee and noticed brown eyes blinking awake. He went over to his partner. "Mornin', Heyes," he whispered.

"Morn…" Heyes said in a normal tone, the effects of the laudanum still with him.

Kid put his index finger to his lip. "Shhh…everyone else is still asleep. Gotta start diggin' that grave soon. You need to…"

"Yeah, and is that coffee I smell?" Heyes whispered. Curry nodded his head and got the chamber pot. "A cup sounds good."

By the time Kid had Heyes' needs completed, the rest of the family was waking up. Sending Hannah and Samuel out of the cabin for eggs, Kid ministered to the needs of Levi and Floyd.

"I'm about to go up and start diggin' the grave," the Kid said in a low voice as he helped Floyd.

Floyd nodded. "I'd like to see…"

"No you don't," Heyes interrupted.

Floyd gave him a puzzled look.

"That's not how you want to remember them. Something like that'll haunt you the rest of your life. You want the last memory of them to be a happy one."

The Kid and Heyes made brief eye contact before Heyes turned his head to stare out the window. He knew Heyes was right. Trying to remember their families alive and well was almost impossible for both of them after seeing them dead and having to bury them.

"You sure about that?"

The Kid glanced quickly at his partner before he gave Floyd a sympathetic look. "Without goin' into detail, trust us on that one."

After breakfast and before going up the grassy knoll, Kid instructed Samuel and Hannah to strain the soup, start cleaning the yard by putting the clothes and wood in piles and to capture the animals. "I'll be back for you later so you all can say a few words at the grave. Check on Levi, your pa and my partner. Listen for them and get me if I'm needed." With that, Kid pulled the wagon with its precious cargo up the hill.

As the spade struck the ground, the soft earth yielded easily and the Kid breathed a sigh of relief that the soil wasn't hard or rocky. He gently rested Rose's body in the grave and then placed Mary carefully on her chest, bringing Rose's arms up to cradle her daughter. The grim memory of burying his own family surfaced and he wiped away a stray tear as it trickled down his cheek. Since every blanket was needed, he had brought one of Rose's dresses that had been in the yard and covered them. Wiping his eyes, he began filling in the grave.

Pulling the cart back down the hill, Kid made note of the work Samuel and Hannah had accomplished in the yard. All the clothes were in a pile to be washed again and wood was being piled near the barn. Seeing the tipped outhouse, Kid made a mental note to upright it sooner than later. A cow was in the corral with the horses and several sheep were tied to a post. Curry grinned as he saw Hannah trying to pull a second cow towards the corral with Samuel using his crutch to move the animal.

"Samuel, don't you be puttin' any weight on that ankle. You two have done a fine job cleanin' up the yard." Kid walked over and relieved Hannah of the cow and coaxed it into the corral with the other animals. "How about takin' a break in the house?"

"Okay," they said in unison and headed to the house.

Kid went to the well to wash his hands and bring in another bucket of water. As he entered the house, he asked, "How's everyone in here?"

Heyes looked up from a book someone got him and slightly frowned. "How are you? Everything go okay?"

Kid shrugged his shoulders. "It's done. After awhile, I thought we'd go up there and say a few words." He dipped a cup in the water and walked over to his partner who took the tin cup. "Anyone hurtin' bad and need some more laudanum?"

Heyes shook his head and then wished he hadn't. The movement made the pounding at the back of his head worse and his vision was blurry. He tossed the book on the table by the bed; reading was impossible. Reluctantly he spoke up when the Kid gave him a questioning look, "Guess I better have some."

"Book that bad? Don't recall you throwin' a book before."

"Just frustrated — having a hard time reading because I'm hurting."

Curry nodded as he understood the problem. "Floyd?"

Floyd did not look away from staring at the floor. "I could use some," he murmured.

"What about you, Levi?"

Levi protested, "I don't want that icky stuff."

The Kid knelt down by the child and felt his forehead for a fever. "Are you hurtin', Levi?"

Levi shook his head and grimaced in pain from the movement.

The Kid cocked his head to Levi with a knowing look. "If you're not hurtin', how come you're makin' a face like that?"

"Well, maybe just a little."

"Then I'll give you just a little. How's that?" And you can drink water right away. Okay?"

"Okay," Levi begrudgingly agreed.

Curry gave Heyes, Floyd and Levi more medicine before sweeping up the remainder of the broken glass.

"Thaddeus?"

"Yeah?"

"May wanna patch them holes in the roof today. I see clouds in the distance."

Kid sighed. That was not on his list of chores he wanted to finish today. He walked over to the window and saw the clouds his partner was referring to. "Great… Just great," he mumbled to himself.

"And you're gonna need something to cover the broken windows, too," Heyes added.

"Floyd…"

There was no response from the other side of the bed.

"Floyd!"

Floyd slowly turned his head towards Curry.

"You have somethin' I could put over the windows to keep the rain out? Tar paper? Burlap bags?"

"There's some burlap bags in the barn near the stalls," Floyd said and he fixed his eyes once again to the floor. "Jones?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you say something when we're at the grave? Don't have to be much."

Kid hesitated and looked at his partner; he had the silver-tongue, not him.

Heyes noticed the panic in the blue eyes and nodded reassuringly.

"Sure, Floyd," he said, his voice full of reservation. "Better go find the bags and some tools so I can get started this afternoon."

Walking to the barn, Kid shook his head. How did he get himself into these situations — talking at the grave? Glancing over he sighed; there's the outhouse that needed to be upright. Too many things to do… He went into the barn and found tools to fix the roof and the bags to place over the windows.

Setting them aside, he went over to the corral. His gelding came up to him and nuzzled his hand. "Sorry, no treats, but I have a job for you." He placed a rope around his halter and led him out of the corral towards the saddles. After saddling him up, he put a rope around the outhouse and tied the other end of the rope around the saddle horn.

"Samuel… Hannah… Need your help out here," he yelled.

The children came over to the horse.

"Need you to lead the horse away while I get the outhouse upright. Think you can do that?"

They nodded.

Kid walked over to the roof of the outhouse. "Nice and easy now... On the count of three. One…two…three."

Samuel and Hannah led the horse and slowly the outhouse started to move.

Kid began lifting it up and moments later it was upright and over the hole. "There… That's better. And it don't need no repairs." He smiled with relief as he took the horse from Samuel. He unsaddled the horse and put him back into the corral. "Good boy!"

He turned towards the house and walked with the children. "Let's get back inside and eat before goin' up to say goodbye to your ma and sister."

Curry found bread to eat with the chicken and vegetables to throw into the chicken soup. "Got the outhouse standin' back up," he told Heyes and Floyd while dishing up the dinner and handing it to them. "And both of you are eatin'." He glared at them, daring either to argue with him.

Heyes reluctantly took the plate after the Kid helped him lean up with pillows. "Need any repairs?"

Kid smiled. "Nope. Well, maybe some minor ones, but it can be used. You need help eatin' that with your wrist?"

Heyes shook his head, eating the cold chicken and bread with his left hand.

The Kid ate his food and sighed. "Guess we should go up to the grave when you're all done eatin'. I'll go get the wagon for you, Floyd."

Curry retrieved the wagon from the barn and brought it in the house. He lifted Floyd into the cart and made him comfortable with pillows. "Everyone ready?"

"Hannah, bring your ma's Bible," Floyd said as Curry wheeled him out of the cabin with the three children following behind.

Stopping near the well, the Kid hesitated. "Let me check if Joshua needs anything," he said as he walked back to the house. "I'll be right back." Walking back into the cabin, Heyes looked at him questioningly.

"Heyes, I can't do this."

"Yeah, you can. You have to, Kid."

"I don't know what to say — you have the silver-tongue."

"Just get Floyd to find a Bible verse that Rose liked; you read it for them… And then let them have some time alone." Heyes' eyes locked with his partner's blue ones. "You can do this, Kid."

With a nod and a deep breath, Curry walked back to the family and pulled the wagon up the small hill. Floyd found a passage and handed the Bible to the Kid to read. "Readin' Psalm 23." Curry cleared his voice. "The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for Thou art with me; Thy rod and Thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever."

Curry handed the Bible back to Floyd and they all bowed their heads in a moment of silence. When Floyd started singing Amazing Grace, the children joined in and the Kid quietly walked back down the hill.

When he came back into the cabin, the Kid had his hat in his hand, twisting the brim in an uncharacteristic show of distress. He sat down on the bed next to his partner, his blue eyes reflecting his inner grief.

"How'd it go... You okay?"

The Kid nodded. "Makes me feel kinda bad we never said nothin' at the graves when we buried our folks, Heyes."

Sighing heavily, the other man nodded. "I know, Kid. But we were so young then. It was all just too much. I was about Samuel's age, I guess."

A minute of silence went by. "When I saw the bodies..." Heyes had a hard time continuing, "I didn't know what had happened. Didn't know where we were and my head was hurting so much I couldn't make any sense out of it."

"Aww Heyes, I'm sorry, I should've covered the..."

"No, you had hurt people in the barn... That was more important." A tear escaped as Heyes closed his eyes, trying to shut out the vivid images of years gone by. "Better go fix the roof," he said, brushing away the tear and changing the subject quickly. "Them clouds are getting closer."

The Kid nodded, but put a gentle hand on his shoulder before standing up. "Need anythin' before I go up on the roof?"

Heyes opened his eyes and sighed. "Maybe a glass of water and if you could help me…"

"Sure," Curry said as he reached for the chamber pot, sparing his proud partner from having to ask. Once Heyes' needs were met and he was lying flat on the bed, the Kid went out and gathered supplies and tools for the roof repairs. He climbed up the ladder and carefully went to the first hole. Peering inside, he saw Heyes below him. "Hey, partner."

"Better take your boots off – don't wanna slip up there."

"No, I think I'll leave 'em on."

Heyes shook his head and in a slightly irritated voice, "Well, don't fall down. Anything happens to you, we're all in trouble."

"You're just worried about who'll watch your back. I'll be careful." Curry started pounding boards and shingles down to cover the holes.

"Damn!" he yelled as he hit his finger with the hammer.

"Thought you were gonna be careful," his partner chuckled.

"Shut up, Heyes!" Kid continued to pound nails while keeping an eye on the family on top the hill. Seeing the family stirring and looking down towards him, Curry climbed down and walked up to meet them. "Ready to go back now?"

Floyd nodded. Levi was sitting cross legged on the ground with his hands supporting his head staring at the mound of dirt.

"Hurtin', Levi?"

The little curly blonde head nodded.

"Wanna ride back down? Bet we can make room in that wagon with your pa." Curry looked over at Floyd who nodded and moved over. The Kid gently picked up Levi, mindful of his broken arm, and placed him in the cart. The small procession walked slowly down the hill and back into the house.

Curry took care of Floyd's and Levi's needs and got them back into their beds. He gave instructions to Samuel and Hannah to carry the pile of dirty clothes just inside the barn's doors and take care of the animals before climbing back on the roof.

Floyd heard the Kid walking on the roof. "He's wearing his boots up there? He's gonna fall."

Heyes shrugged his shoulders. "I tried telling him earlier…"

"Hey… I can hear both of you," came a loud voice on the roof.

A few minutes later, they heard boots slipping and a yell. Moments later, two separate thuds outside the window. Heyes looked at Floyd. "Boots" they said in unison.

Levi giggled.

"Don't even say a word, ya hear!" Pounding became louder and faster as Curry took his frustrations out on the wood.

At dusk, the noise stopped and the Kid came into the cabin. "How's everyone in here?"

Heyes glared at him, pain clearly visible behind his dark eyes. "How do you think we are? We've already got headaches and with all that hammering…"

"Well, it had to be done," the Kid retorted.

"I know, it's just…" Heyes rubbed his head gently to ease the throbbing.

Curry's face softened. "I'll get you some laudanum after a little bit of soup. Don't want you takin' it on an empty stomach." He dished up the soup and handed it out. He put a few pillows under Heyes so he could sit up. "Let me help you, Joshua. Know it's hard usin' the spoon with your left hand."

"No, I'll do it. Gotta get used to using my left. You have enough to do without feeding me." Heyes picked up the spoon and awkwardly began eating the soup.

The Kid watched for a moment and nodded.

After dinner, Curry gave out doses of laudanum to Heyes, Floyd and a reluctant Levi. Taking care of everyone's needs, he sat down for a minute in the rocking chair and closed his eyes.

"Mister Jones?" Hannah had come up to the Kid holding a hairbrush and a ribbon. She tugged on his shirt.

"Yeah, Hannah?" he replied opening his eyes again quickly and pushing the bangs from her forehead.

"Ma braided my hair every night."

"Braided your hair?" Hannah nodded, looking anxious. "Can't say I've ever braided a little girl's hair before…"

Big blue eyes, brimming with tears, pleaded.

"But I can try, huh?"

Another nod, but this time accompanied by a look of relief, and Hannah handed him a brush.

Taking a deep breath, the Kid started brushing her hair. "Is braidin' hair like braidin' leather? I know how to do that."

Hannah continued nodding hopefully.

"So I divided your hair in three parts… Up and over… Here, hold this… Up and over… Hold that… Now, okay, give me this one and up and over…"

Several minutes later, Hannah smiled while the Kid looked doubtful that the loose braid would stay in place. "You'll get it tighter next time – just takes practice."

Curry shook his head slightly. "Well, you get into whatever you wear at night and I'm gonna check on your brothers."

Soon everyone was ready for bed and the children said prayers with their father before lying on the mattress. The Kid made sure they all had blankets and sat in the rocking chair again. Soon everyone was asleep, even the Kid, who had nodded off in the rocking chair.

"Thaddeus" Heyes hissed.

"What?" came a startled response.

"Shh…you'll wake the kids and they had a hard day."

The Kid walked over to the bed. "What'dya need, Joshua?"

"Just wanted you to lie down and go to sleep – better than sleeping in a chair. You could use the rest." He flashed his partner a grin. "Don't want you waking up grumpy and out of sorts."

"Thanks, Joshua." the blond replied sarcastically.

"Don't mention it, Kid."

"Thaddeus, Joshua. It's Thaddeus," his partner said as he lay down on a mattress.

**Day 3**

Before the dawn, the rains came.

Curry woke up to a, "Kid! KID! Dang it…"

He rolled over and stretched. "What is it, Joshua?"

"Your roof repair! It's raining in here and I'm getting wet!" came a cranky voice in the bed.

"Shh… Kids are still asleep. Just a minute – I'm gettin' a bucket." Curry got up and put a bucket on the bed by Heyes. "There, that'll catch the rain."

"It's rainin' here too, Mr. Jones," Samuel said as he sat up.

Heyes scowled. "Some repair job."

"Hey, I never said I was a carpenter. Remember Wickenberg? Think I hit my thumb more than the nail," the Kid shot back as he placed a pot by the second leak. "Anywhere else?" Looking around, he found a few more places and put down an assortment of pots and pans on the floor.

"And rain's coming in the windows, too. You didn't get the burlap up." Heyes wiped a few drops of rain from his face.

Curry yelled back as he began nailing the burlap bags in place, "And when did I have time, huh?"

Hannah came up to the Kid and pulled on his arm. Turning his attention away from Heyes, he looked down at her. "What is it, sweetheart?"

She beckoned him to lean down and whispered in his ear, "Pa says we shouldn't fight among ourselves. Maybe you two shouldn't either."

The Kid was speechless for a moment and then he gave a rueful smile. "You're right. We shouldn't be fightin'. What'dya say, Joshua?"

Heyes shrugged his shoulders.

Putting up the last burlap bag, Curry added wood to the fire. "It's still awful early. Let's go back to bed for a little longer. We all could use some more sleep."

An hour later, the Kid woke up and emptied the pots filling with rainwater. He put coffee on the stove and dozed on the rocking chair until the others slowly stirred.

"Kid?"

The blond got up and walked over to his partner's side of the bed with a cup of coffee. "Need help?"

Heyes nodded. "About earlier…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Let's get you taken care of before Hannah wakes up." Curry assisted his partner and got him propped up. Handing him the cup of coffee, he asked, "Comfortable?"

Heyes took the cup and drank some coffee. "That's just it. I can barely sleep. Hurts to always lie on my back. Maybe if…" Heyes thought for a minute. "Maybe if I could lay on my side."

Kid put the cup on the floor. "Let me roll you over just a little." Gently he turned Heyes over towards him. "Better?"

Heyes grimaced in pain. "No… Need something to support my back."

"Like a pillow?" his partner asked as he returned Heyes to his original position.

"Not big enough."

The Kid pushed the burlap bag away from the window to see how hard it was raining. Then he looked at the burlap again and smiled. "What about a bag stuffed with hay?"

"Worth a try," Heyes said after considering the idea.

"Rain's lettin' up enough so I'm gonna go get some eggs. I'll see what I can do about gettin' you more comfortable." The Kid got up and put his jacket, boots and hat on. "Be back soon."

In a short time, Curry returned with his pockets full of eggs and carrying a burlap bag stuffed with hay. He placed the eggs on the table and brought the bag to Heyes. "Let's see if this works." He gently turned his partner to face the room and placed the bag under him after lifting the Henley and checking his back. "Still bruised bad, Heyes. How's that feel?"

Heyes waited a moment before answering. "Better… Much better."

The Kid supported Heyes' legs with a pillow so he wouldn't roll back and smiled. "Good. Gonna start breakfast then."

After breakfast, Curry gave more laudanum to the hurting, which made them drowsy, and emptied the pans collecting water. "Looks like we're stuck in the house today. Hannah, why don't you and I clean up the loft? Samuel, you can clean the dishes and put them away since you can't climb the ladder."

An hour later, the loft was back in order and the dishes done. The Kid was cleaning out the fireplace ashes when Samuel took a book to Heyes. "Mr. Smith? Would you read us a book? Ma used to when we were stuck inside for the day."

Heyes looked at the proffered book. "You read it," he said as he averted his eyes outside.

Samuel blushed. "I don't know how."

"You can't read?" Heyes said in a scornful tone.

"No sir." Samuel's shoulder slumped as he hobbled away with his crutch.

The Kid stood up and put his hands on his hips as he stared at Heyes. He noted that Levi and Floyd were sleeping. "Samuel and Hannah, the rain's let up again. Can you go get some more kindling? I need a minute with my partner."

"Sure, Mr. Jones," Samuel said as he put on his coat and hat and waited for his sister. "Come on, Hannah."

Once they were outside, the Kid walked over to Heyes' side of the bed. He hissed,"Heyes, knock it off. You're hurtin', you're scared… I know you are. But you can't take it out on these kids! They just lost their ma and little sister. We're all stuck in the house with the rain, so why don't you read out loud and amuse us?"

"You're right… I'm just tired of the pain, and of being in this bed and feeling useless."

"You're not useless; read to us. I love listenin' to you read."

"You do?" Heyes looked puzzled. "I thought…"

"Well, depends on what book you're readin'. I like them adventure stories. Some of those stories you read are borin' and the words are too long. Bet you don't even know what some of those words mean."

Heyes smiled. "You're right. I don't know the meaning of all those words, but can figure it out by what's being said."

"So you'll read to us?"

"Yeah, I'll try reading some. Words are kinda blurry and it's hard when my head hurts."

"And apologize to Samuel? You weren't very nice."

"And I'll apologize to Samuel. He really should be reading, though, at his age."

Hannah and Samuel walked back into the house with more wood. "More dark clouds comin' this way," Samuel informed the partners.

The Kid's blue eyes made contact with Heyes' dark brown ones. "Samuel," Heyes began, "I'm sorry about what I said to you before about reading. I'll be glad to read a book out loud, but it has to be an adventure one for my partner over there."

Samuel smiled. "It's okay, Mr. Smith. How about this book?"

Heyes took the book and read the cover page. "The Life and Strange Surprizing Adventures of Robinson Crusoe of York, Mariner: Who lived Eight and Twenty Years, all alone in an un-inhabited Island on the coast of America, near the Mouth of the Great River of Oroonoque; Having been cast on Shore by Shipwreck, where-in all the Men perished but himself. With An Account how he was at last as strangely deliver'd by Pyrates. Written by Himself…well, actually written by Daniel Defoe. Sound like a good adventure story, Kid?"

The Kid chuckled. "It sure does."

Levi sat up on his mattress. "How come he calls you kid? You ain't a kid. I'm a kid."

Curry looked over to his partner and waited for his response. "Kid?" Heyes seemed puzzled how to explain.

Realizing the laudanum and concussion were still confusing his partner, Curry said quickly, "The farms we grew up on were next to each other and I'm two years younger. Bein' the littlest, I got the nickname of Kid; and Joshua still calls me that." Wanting to change the subject, he suggested, "Okay Joshua, start readin' about this Robinson guy."

"Why don't you read the book, Kid?"

"I like the way you read it, Joshua, sounds better than when I read it in my head or aloud."

"How about we take turns reading today? My head ain't feeling the best."

"Sure, we can take turns when your head's hurtin' too much."

Samuel looked amazed. "You both know how to read? Wish I did."

Curry patted Samuel on the back, "Maybe someday you will; it ain't too hard."

The rest of the afternoon went quickly as they took turns reading Robinson Crusoe; Curry enjoying a much needed rest. Floyd lay on the bed, withdrawn and despondent all afternoon. Hannah, however, showed the Kid how to make a loaf of bread since she helped her mother with some of the cooking.

Heyes chuckled. "Thaddeus, you have flour on your face."

Wiping his face, Curry asked, "Did I get it?"

"No." Heyes shook his head. "Come here and I'll get it. I need to move to the other side, anyway."

The Kid came over and his partner wiped the flour off his face. Then the blond gently rolled the dark-haired one towards the window and put the bag behind his back as support. "Okay?"

"Yep, but I could use a drink of water and more light if I'm gonna read more."

In the late afternoon, rumbling could be heard getting closer. Hannah and Levi started to become more agitated, the nearer it got. After a loud crack of thunder, both ran to the Kid and hugged him crying. Samuel, too, looked frightened.

"Hey…it's okay," he tried to soothe them.

Levi looked up with tears streaming down his face. "Are we all gonna die like Ma and Mary?"

"No, that was a twister and this is just a storm. We'll be okay. Tell you what. I'll sit on the mattress with you while Joshua reads more. How's that sound?"

Nodding, the children sat huddled around the Kid once he made himself comfortable on the mattress and they listened to more of the story as the storm passed over.

By the time they were ready to eat, the storm had receded and the children relaxed again. Curry served a dinner of soup and loaf of warm bread that hadn't quite risen as high as it should have.

"Hey Kid, bread tastes better than it looks," Heyes commented as he took a bite.

Scowling at his partner, Curry didn't even bother to reply to the insult.

When it was time to get ready for bed, Hannah handed a brush to Curry, who attempted to braid her hair again. "Mr. Jones, I miss my Ma and Mary," she said, while patiently standing as he braided.

"I know how you feel."

Levi put on his nightshirt. "You miss your ma?"

"I sure do."

"Did she go to Heaven, too?" Hannah handed a ribbon back to Curry to tie the braid.

The Kid paused as he finished braiding. "Yep, when I was about your age."

"In a twister?" Levi asked.

"Nope…"

Samuel took off his shirt and looked at Curry. "How'd she die?"

The Kid looked at Heyes, who looked stony faced and averted his eyes. Everyone else was looking at Curry; even Floyd was paying attention to what was being said for the first time all day.

"Well, some very bad men came to my farm and killed my pa, my ma and all my brothers and sisters."

The children stared at him with big eyes.

Samuel questioned, "Why not you?"

"I…I wasn't home doin' my chores like I should've been."

Levi asked, "Where was ya?"

"I was playin' by the creek with my best friend."

Hannah thought for a moment. "Oh…with no family, where'd you go? Did you stay with your friend's family?"

The Kid sighed. "No 'cause those bad men killed his family, too."

"Where were you raised, Thaddeus?" Floyd now asked gently.

"Kansas."

Floyd nodded his head knowingly. "Border wars?"

Kid looked away and nodded.

"A bad time. I'm sorry," said Floyd quietly; then louder, "Enough questions for Mr. Jones. Come over here so we can say prayers like your ma would want us to do."

"Think…think I'll go check on the animals before turnin' in." The Kid grabbed his hat and went outside. The clouds were breaking and a few stars were twinkling.

Floyd and his children said their evening prayers while Heyes kept his back to them. The children kissed their father and crawled under the blankets on the mattress.

About a half an hour later, Curry quietly walked back into the house.

"Thanks, Thaddeus, for the bedtime story," Heyes whispered sarcastically.

The Kid came over and removed the bag so Heyes could lie flat again. "I didn't mean… Do you need anything?"

Heyes turned his head away. Stung by his partner's withdrawal, Curry removed his own boots, pants, and shirt and lay down on his mattress without another word.

**Day 4**

Kid stretched before opening his eyes. Another day of chores and cleaning. Blinking his eyes open, he peered around to see if anyone else was up. After dealing with the rain, everyone seemed to be still asleep. The Kid slowly got up and stretched again before going outside to get more wood to start a fire for coffee and breakfast. The sun's rays lit up the dim yard and reached out into a sky of pinks and blues. A warm breeze blew and not a cloud could be seen. Today's chores would be washing; perfect day for washing both clothes and bodies. Everyone had cleaned up the best they could by washing up, with cloths and the basin, but a real bath and washing hair would make everybody feel a lot better.

With that decided, Kid went back into the house and started the fire. Going back outside for water, he looked again for clouds. Nope, a good day to wash. Back inside, he had water on to boil for coffee when Samuel and Hannah stirred.

"Mornin', sleepy heads. Why don't you get Levi up, too? We could use some eggs for breakfast," Curry said quietly so not to disturb Heyes and Floyd.

Nodding sleepily, Samuel began getting dressed while Hannah nudged her little brother. "Come on, Levi. Time to get up."

Levi burrowed further under the covers.

"Levi, wake up." Hannah prodded a little harder. "Mr. Jones said you gotta."

A small face peered out from the blankets. "Why?" he whined.

"Because Mr. Jones told you to; now get up," a deep voice grumbled from the bed.

Hearing his father's voice, Levi pushed the covers away. "I'm up," he said as he started to dress.

The Kid had just taken care of Floyd's and Heyes' needs when the children came back with eggs. During breakfast, Curry made an announcement. "Think it's time everything and everyone got washed."

"Got washed? You mean a bath?" Samuel asked as he finished his breakfast.

Curry got up and poured more coffee for the adults. "Yep."

Levi wrinkled his nose. "I can't; I broke my arm."

Floyd sighed. "Bath sure does sound good, but…"

Putting the coffee back on the stove, the Kid sat down. "No excuses." He pointed to Levi. "You can keep your arm outta the water and you…" he pointed to Floyd, "can keep your leg outta the tub."

Heyes snorted. "And how am I getting into a bath tub?"

"I'm droppin' you in, Joshua. You need one bad."

Hannah giggled. "Not as much as you and Pa."

The Kid stood up and started taking the blankets off the mattresses on the floor. "If I'm cleanin' the beddin' and clothes – everyone takes a bath!"

"Oh, I love baths," Hannah said as she clapped her hands.

Curry smiled. "Then you can go first. 'Sides, you're the cleanest of us."

"Yep, that's what ma always said, 'Cleanest first…dirtiest last'." Samuel began washing the breakfast dishes, without being asked.

"Looks like you're last, Thaddeus." Heyes chuckled. "Don't even hafta flip a coin this time."

The Kid and the children spent much of the day heating water, scrubbing, soaping, rinsing, and hanging the wet clothes, blankets, and bedding on the line to dry. The warm breeze quickly dried the clothes as Curry hoped. By mid-afternoon, he looked around the area of the tubs. "Anymore?"

Samuel leaned against the well, tired. "Nope, we're done."

"Did you get the pile outta the barn?"

"Yep."

"And nothin' else in the house?" he asked Hannah coming back from putting clean clothes inside.

She smiled. "All done."

Curry joined Samuel by the well and took a long drink of water. "Sheesh…that was hard work. I can't wait for my bath."

Samuel looked over at him incredulous. "You like baths?"

"Well, yeah… Don't you?"

The boy shook his head as he made a face. "Nope. Ma always made us take one twice a month if we needed it or not."

"Bathtub is in the barn, isn't it?" The Kid stood up and stretched.

Hannah nodded. "Yep, near where you found the cart." She took his hand. "Come on, I'll show you." Together they walked to the barn with Hannah swinging their hands. Curry chuckled to himself as he let himself be led into the barn.

Crawling over the rubble, Curry commented, "Hannah, stay outside. It ain't safe. I'm gonna hafta fix this barn next. Put these beams back up and build the stalls again."

"There it is." From where she was standing at the door, Hannah pointed to the large copper tub in the corner.

The Kid dragged the tub out of the barn and onto the hand cart so he could wheel it into the house. When he entered the house, he looked over at the bed. "And how are…"

"Where in the hell have you been all day?" Heyes snapped.

"Just outside. Told you I was washin'…"

Heyes uncovered his eyes by moving his arm to his side. "And you didn't bother to see if we needed anything?"

Curry saw the pain etched in his partner's face. "Hannah and Samuel, take Levi and go make sure the chickens and animals are fed and watered."

The children quickly left the cabin.

"Joshua, if you needed anything, you should've called or had Levi come get me. You're hurtin'?" Curry went to the cupboard to get the laudanum.

"Yeah, I'm hurtin'," Heyes squeezed his eyes closed and sighed.

"You need some, too, Floyd?" the Kid asked as he walked to the bed and gave Heyes some medicine.

"Yeah," the other injured man agreed. "You've been so busy, I didn't wanna trouble you none."

"It's no trouble for me to help you out." Curry reached for the chamber pot and helped the men with their needs. "Joshua, you're supposed to be smart. You could've sent one of the young'uns out to get me if you needed somethin'. Can I get you anything else?"

"Some coffee sounds good. And when are you starting dinner? Those children gotta eat sometime."

The Kid sighed heavily. "Dinner. Sheesh, how do women do all this cookin' and cleanin' stuff?"

"Well," Floyd sat up a little straighter in bed, "my Rose would make simple meals when she had a laundry day. Meal of just beans or potatoes. We don't need much."

"Gettin' late to start beans but I saw potatoes in the root cellar. Maybe I should soak some beans for tomorrow's meal," Curry said as he heated the stove to make coffee. "And…" A movement caused him to glance towards the bed. "Heye…Joshua, your foot; you're movin' your foot!"

Heyes clenched his fists. "Barely and just one."

"So you can feel somethin'?" The Kid stood by his partner and grinned.

"Yeah… No… More of a…a numbing feeling."

"Well, that sounds more promisin' than no feelin', don't you think?"

Heyes shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno; I'm just…"

"Frustrated," Curry finished for him as he helped prop him up. "I know you are, partner, but you just gotta be patient and give yourself time to heal." Curry walked back to the stove and poured two coffees. He handed them to the men in bed. "Here you go. I'm gonna start those potatoes and bringin' in water for baths. If you need somethin'…"

"We'll let you know," Floyd said as he sipped the coffee.

The Kid busied himself with preparing the potatoes for baking, placing the tub between the stove and the fireplace, and hauling in buckets of water to fill the tub. He put water in pails and pots to heat on the stove and in the fire.

After dinner, Curry poured hot water into the tub and, using chairs and a quilt, made a privacy screen. "Ready for your bath, Hannah?"

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed.

"Get your nightgown and a towel and get goin' then. I'm gonna put the clean bedding on your bed."

Hannah got into the tub and sang as she cleaned herself while Curry finished making the bed. "Mr. Jones?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me wash my hair?"

The Kid looked nervously towards the bed at her father and his partner. "I…"

"Sheesh, Kid, she's just a little girl. Go wash her hair."

"Go ahead; Rose always had to help her. And I would, if I could," encouraged Floyd.

The Kid knelt by the tub and assisted Hannah in soaping and rinsing her long blonde hair. "Thank you, Mr. Jones."

"You're welcome, Hannah," Curry said as he helped her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. "You're next, Levi. Get a nightshirt and come over here."

Levi pouted. "I can't. My arm's broken."

"Just get over here and I'll help you."

Soon a clean Levi emerged from the privacy screen. The Kid took out a few buckets of cooling water, added hot and put more water to heat on the stove. "Samuel, you're next. Let me get that bindin' off your chest."

While Samuel bathed, Hannah handed a brush to Curry and turned around. He shook his head and began brushing and then braiding her hair. "You're gettin' better, Mr. Jones," she commented as she felt the tighter braid.

Samuel finished his bath and lay by his siblings on the clean bed. "Guess it does feel good to be clean again."

"Need those ribs bound again?" Curry asked as he added more hot water.

"Yeah, it makes it easier to breathe."

The Kid bound Samuel's chest tight. "Okay?"

Samuel nodded.

"Joshua, you're probably next cleanest. You ready?"

Heyes shook his head. "Let Floyd go first."

Curry thought for a second. "That's a good idea. He can sit in the chair while you're in the bath and then I can make up your bed. Ready, Floyd?"

"Oh yeah. I've been lookin' forward to soakin' some. Sure this is gonna work with my leg?"

"Yep. I'm gonna put a chair next to the tub to set your leg on. It'll work. I'll make it work." The Kid helped Floyd off the bed. "Samuel, I'm gonna need your help gettin' your pa in and outta the tub." Together, they got Floyd in the tub with his leg propped on the chair. "There ya go. Comfortable?"

"Yep; I'm good." Floyd leaned back in the tub and relaxed before soaping himself up. A while later, Curry and Samuel were assisting Floyd into clean long johns and sitting him in the rocking chair with his leg up on another chair.

Again, Curry emptied out a few buckets of cooling water and added heated water from the stove and fire. He then put more water in pots to heat. "You're next, Joshua." He moved the chairs and quilts so the children could not see the bed or tub and then walked over to his partner.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yep. You always feel better after a bath." The Kid took off his partner's dirty clothes. "Come on. Hold on to my neck while I carry you over there." and lifted him up and over into the tub. He let out a breath. "You okay?"

Heyes grimaced as he slowly leaned back. "I will be. Can I have it a little hotter?"

"Sure." Curry added more hot water. "I'm gonna change your bedding and then I'll be back to help you."

Heyes nodded as he closed his eyes. "No hurry."

The Kid smiled as he went over to the bed and replaced the soiled bedding with clean. He then bound Floyd's ribs again. "Samuel, let's get your pa back in bed." With one under each arm, they half-carried Floyd back to the bed. As the injured man settled into the bed, the Kid asked, "You okay?"

"Kinda hurts after bein' moved around, but I will be. Feels good to be clean. Thank you," he said as he put his head on the pillow.

Curry smiled and went over to his partner. "How are you doin'? Ready to get out?"

"Can't wash my hair," he complained. "Too hard with my wrist."

"You know all you gotta do is ask; I'll help you." The Kid knelt by the tub so he could wash and rinse Heyes' hair.

As Curry began lifting Heyes out of the water, the dark-haired one commented. "You're gonna be soaked doing this."

"That's okay. I'm next in the tub." The Kid got his friend out of the water and set him on the table to dry off and dress in clean long johns. He then carried him to bed and helped settle him in. "Anyone need anything before I get in?" he asked as he again took out buckets of cool water and replaced them with the last of the hot.

Soon Curry was behind the privacy screen soaping his body and hair. He ducked under the water to rinse off and then leaned back to soak and relax. The hot water felt wonderful, soothing his aching back from carrying Floyd and his partner. Within minutes, he started to softly snore.

About a half an hour later, the Kid was still sleeping in the tub. Heyes chuckled. "Levi, come here."

Levi reluctantly walked over to the bed. "Yes, Mr. Smith?"

"I need you to take this cup of water and throw it on Mr. Jones' head. Can you do that for me?"

Levi looked incredulous and then he gave him a delighted smile and nodded.

Hannah giggled. "Oh, Mr. Smith, I don't think we should do that to Mr. Jones."

Heyes shrugged. "He won't mind, especially it bein' Levi here. Trust me on this one."

Floyd shook his head as Levi quietly made his way over to the bath tub with a large glass of cool water. When he looked back and saw everyone watching him with eager anticipation, Levi went behind the privacy screen and threw the cold water on the Kid's head, then ran back to bed giggling.

"What the… Dang it!" Curry shook his dripping head. "Joshua, you…"

"Hey, I'm in bed. I didn't do it." Heyes smiled towards the children, who were all laughing.

The Kid got out of the bath, toweled himself dry and put on clean long johns. "Who threw that water on me?" he said at he walked menacingly towards the mattress.

Levi quit laughing and his eyes became big.

Curry rushed over to him and began to tickle him, mindful of the broken arm. "I'll get you."

Levi rolled around with laughter and his brother and sister immediately joined in the rough-housing until the Kid called out, "Hey, I give up!" much to the children's delight.

"Time for prayers and bed," Floyd announced once the amusement died down. The children gathered around their father and, after saying prayers, settled into their bed.

Curry quietly lay down on his mattress and listened to the prayers. Memories of the Curry family gathering around his grandparents in the evening for prayers came and went quickly. He closed his eyes and sighed. His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were whether Heyes had the same thoughts and memories every night.

Soon everyone was sound asleep.

**Day 5**

The next morning, the Kid lay awake, wondering what woke him when he heard an anguished whisper.

"Thaddeus!"

Recognizing his partner's voice, Curry hurriedly got up and made his way to his friend's side. "What's the matter, Joshua? Need more laudanum?" He could see the pain etched in Heyes' face.

Heyes slightly nodded. "And I gotta…"

"Oh, let me help you." Curry checked to make sure the children were still sleeping before getting the chamber pot from under the bed. After assisting his partner, he went to the cupboard and got the bottle of laudanum. "Here you go. Still have that numbin' feelin'?"

Heyes lay with his eyes closed; clenching and unclenching his fists as he nodded.

"Can you move your foot?"

Shrugging, Heyes said, "Can't tell — am I?"

Curry watched for any movement. "Yep, that's good news. Patience partner… Just gotta be patient."

"Easy for you to say." Heyes sighed. "I'm tired of hurting and laying here and not being able to do anything for myself."

Kid put a comforting hand on his arm. "I know, partner. It's gettin' better every day. Let the laudanum work and get some more rest, ok?"

The Kid went over and pulled on his pants and put on his boots. "I'm gonna go get a rabbit or two for dinner with them beans. I'll be back in a few hours. Ask Samuel for help if you need anything."

Heyes yawned as he mumbled sleepily, "Yeah, I will. That laudanum makes me so tired. You go… I'll be okay."

Curry put on his hat and gun belt then nodded to his partner as he walked out of the cabin. He saddled his horse and rode away from the homestead and out onto the prairie. It felt good being away from the pressure of caring for others, feeling the wind against his face as he encouraged the horse into a gallop. Seeing a creek ahead, he knew he'd probably find what he was looking for and when he reached it, he dismounted and tied his horse to a bush. An hour later, he had several rabbits tied to his horse.

The Kid rode back to the homestead by mid-morning. Samuel and Levi came over and greeted him at the corral as he unsaddled his horse.

"Where'd you go, Mr. Jones? Thought you'd left us," Samuel said dejectedly.

Levi looked morose. "Sorry I threw water on you. Didn't mean to make you mad enough to leave."

Curry looked puzzled. "I ain't mad. Where'd ya get that idea? I just went to find some game for dinner. Didn't Joshua tell you where I was? Told him I was gonna get some rabbits to go with the beans."

Samuel shook his head. "No sir. He's fit to be tied that you weren't here when he woke up. Asked him if I could get him anything, but he just threw a cup of coffee across the room that I brung him. Wanted you."

"That don't sound like Joshua. Can you two brush down my horse and water the animals for me? I need to check on your pa and my partner."

Levi nodded. "I'd rather brush the horse than be around Mr. Smith," he said agreeably.

Curry stopped by the well and drew a bucket before heading into the cabin. "And where's Hannah?"

"She's in the house tryin' to make some breakfast."

Kid watched Samuel as he limped forward. "Samuel, I want you to still use the crutch, but start walkin' more on your foot."

"Yes, sir," Samuel said as he gingerly put more pressure on his foot while going into the barn for the horse brush.

The Kid hurried toward the house and quickly assessed the situation as he walked in. Hannah was at the stove struggling to fry some frying bacon and Curry went over to her and relieved her with a smile. "I'll finish that. You go help your brothers with the chores outside."

Hannah sighed with relief and ran out of the cabin.

"How are you doin', Joshua?" the Kid asked as he glanced towards the bed.

Heyes scowled. "How do you think I'm doin'? Where'd you go?"

Taking in the tone of his partner's voice, Curry narrowed his eyes as he answered, "Told you I was gonna go get some rabbits for dinner."

"No you didn't," Heyes spat.

"Yeah, I did." The Kid was trying to hold onto his patience and added, "After givin' you some laudanum. You don't remember?"

"No."

"Well, I did. Heard you're throwin' things." Curry continued to fry the bacon as he talked. "That don't sound like you."

"I was mad. You were gone," Heyes answered in a defiant voice.

"Did you think I wasn't comin' back?"

"I didn't know what to think. Damn headache… Hard to think… Hard to remember things."

Curry put the bacon on plates. "Bacon's done. You want some breakfast?" He put some pillows under his partner and then handed him a plate and a cup of coffee. "Can't be takin' your frustrations out on the young'uns, Joshua. They're tryin' to do their best. We all are."

Turning his attention to the other man in the bed, the Kid asked, "And how are you doin', Floyd?"

"Feelin' a little better. That bath did me a world of good. And did you say we're havin' rabbit?" Curry nodded as he gave him a plate of bacon with biscuits and a cup of coffee. "Sounds good. Appreciate all you're doin'." Floyd looked sideways and glared at his sulking bed partner. "Can't say as I understand how you put up with your partner here."

The Kid smiled. "He ain't always this proddy, are you Joshua. I'm gonna go get the children for breakfast." He pointed towards his partner. "And you be nice."

After breakfast, Curry and the children went to the barn to start cleaning and repairing it.

"You got any kin, Joshua?" Floyd asked, making small talk.

"No, not anymore. They're all gone." Heyes was laying on his back, again, and stared at the ceiling.

Floyd thought back to several nights earlier when the children asked Thaddeus about his family. "Like Thaddeus lost his family?"

Not bothering with a reply, Heyes gave him a curt nod.

"You were the friend Thaddeus talked about, weren't you?"

Looking away from Floyd, Heyes didn't answer.

In the early afternoon, Curry poked his head into the cabin. "Need anything?"

"Yes I need something. Can't do anything by myself!" snapped Heyes.

The Kid came in and sighed. "You seem to be gettin' proddier every time I come into the house."

"Well, if you wouldn't be gone all the time…"

"Gone? I ain't gone anywhere. Told you I'm workin' on the barn." The Kid clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "Dammit, Heyes!" Immediately Curry realized what he had said and wished he could take it back. He quickly opened his eyes remorsefully and sighed. "Joshua, I'm… I'm really…"

"Think you've said enough, Thaddeus." Heyes glared at his partner from the bed. If he could've gotten up, he would've flattened him.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Out… Just get out of here. GO!" Heyes continued to stare angrily as the Kid looked at him, blue eyes soft with regret. Then, head down and shoulders drooping, Curry walked out of the cabin.

The ensuing silence was deafening.

Floyd looked over at the man next to him in bed with disgust. "Awful hard on him, weren't you, Heyes?"

Eyes black with anger, Heyes stared out of the window and his face hardened. "It's Joshua …Joshua Smith."

"Sure it is, Heyes. And I'm President Arthur."

Minutes ticked by with no one speaking or looking at each other.

"Just a matter of time 'til he used your real name." Floyd glanced sideways to his adverse bed partner. "He didn't give your identities away just now. You've called him Kid quite a few times and I don't buy that story about it bein' 'cause he's younger. Heard him callin' you Heyes several time; one bein' late one night when he was real tired."

Heyes refused to answer and continued to stare out the window.

Floyd continued. "You got a good partner there. Not many men would have come in here and taken control like he has. Good with the children, too. He's doin' a lot and bein' pulled in a lot of different directions. You needta be easier on him. Not take your frustrations out on him."

Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer from the man lying next to him, Floyd sighed and looked away. He had been pretty sure that he'd heard right when he'd heard Thaddeus call Joshua Heyes late at night when he thought everyone was asleep, but it was another thing to have it confirmed that he was sharing his house with two very notorious outlaws. Floyd wondered what and if he should do something about that.

Later that afternoon, Curry ventured back into the cabin to start cooking the rabbits and beans. He braced himself for another verbal lashing, but noticed his partner staring at the wall. "Need anything?" he asked.

Heyes gave no response either way.

Curry shrugged his shoulders before turning to Floyd. He wasn't sure how the farmer was going to react to him now he knew who he was. "How about you, Floyd? Can I getcha anything?"

"I could use some help with…"

The Kid nodded and reached for the chamber pot.

"And some coffee, if it ain't a bother."

"It's no bother. Let me get the water goin' and I'll be back to help you."

"Joshua… Joshua…"

No response.

"Heyes!" Curry yelled in frustration.

Dark eyes glanced for a moment in his partner's direction.

"Want some laudanum? Need to use the pot?" the Kid asked after helping Floyd.

A slight nod was the only answer he received as Heyes made no eye contact or said a word. Curry gave more laudanum to the men in bed and assisted Heyes with his needs.

The Kid skinned the rabbits and skewered them over the fire and then finished cooking the beans. Soon he had a dinner ready that drew the children indoors.

"That smells so good, Mr. Jones! Is it ready? Can we eat?" Levi asked as he stood by the stove breathing deeply, enjoying the savory aroma coming from the various pots.

"Yep, it's ready. Wash up and get ready. Hannah, can you set the table for us?" The Kid looked towards the bed. "You two hungry?"

"Are you kidding? Smelling that cooking all afternoon? Guess my appetite's back." Floyd sat up straighter in the bed.

"How about you, Joshua?" The Kid was getting concerned about his unresponsive partner.

Heyes barely shook his head no.

"You gotta eat somethin'," the blond one insisted. Again, there was no reaction. He dished beans and rabbit for everyone and put one by Heyes, hoping he would change his mind and ask for help sitting up.

"So what's on your list tomorrow, Thaddeus?" Floyd asked as he handed his empty plate back to the Kid.

"Well, the kids and I got the barn rubble cleaned up so it's ready to fix up now. But I see we're about outta bread and…sheesh, where did that pile of clothes come from? Hannah, I thought you got all the dirty clothes from the house yesterday."

"I did, Mr. Jones! Those are the dirty clothes we took off and the bedding you changed."

The Kid shook his head. "How do women keep up with everything?"

Floyd laughed. "They don't! Hannah, why don't you start some dough tonight? Remember how your ma taught you to do it?"

The small blonde head nodded as she got up and began getting the ingredients out of the cupboard. "Mr. Jones and I made some a few days ago."

"That's right. Well, it can raise by the fire overnight. We can bake it in the morning," Floyd continued.

Samuel gathered the dirty dishes, looking over to Mr. Jones when getting the still full plate by Mr. Smith.

The Kid sighed. "Guess he wasn't hungry."

Soon the dishes were cleaned and the dough was set by the fire to rise. The children changed into their nightclothes and long blonde hair was brushed and braided. "You sure are gettin' good at braidin' hair, Mr. Jones," Hannah complimented Curry's work.

Soon prayers had been said and the children were tucked into their bed on the floor. Curry realized he minded this ritual less and less as the days went by. He helped Floyd and Heyes and gave them medicine before crawling into his own bed and falling fast asleep. His last thought before sleep overtook him was what Floyd was thinking now he knew who they really were.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Storm – Chapter 3**

**Day 6**

The first thing Curry noticed the next morning was bread dough up and over the bowl. "Great," he mumbled as he rolled over, not wanting to deal with it.

Floyd stretched in the bed and looked up when he heard someone talking. "Dough's ready."

"Looks like it got done too much, to me."

"No, it'll be fine. Just need to punch it down and put it in the dutch oven to rise again before bakin'. Looks like it'll be better than the last batch."

Curry looked at him doubtful as he stood up and stretched. "We'll see. How are you feelin' today?"

"Not bad. Think I'm gonna try no laudanum this morning and see how I do. Sure wouldn't mind getting outta this bed and away from…" Floyd glanced sideways at his bed partner, "and movin' around some."

Kid went over to the bowl and looked hesitantly at the dough. "I think we could make some crutches for you, but you're gonna hafta take it easy and sit with the leg up. Don't wanna put pressure on that foot too soon."

"You still plannin' on workin' in the barn?" Floyd smiled encouragingly and mimed punching the dough.

Curry awkwardly punched the dough down and smiled with his success when he realised the dough was doing what he wanted. "Yep." He then put the dough in the dutch oven. "Has to rise, again, huh?"

"It does before bakin' it," Floyd informed him. "I'd love gettin' outta the house for awhile, if you don't mind."

"Tell ya what. I'll just make up the hand wagon so it's comfortable with blankets and pillows. Leg will be propped up that way. I'll make crutches for you soon as I can. Sound okay to you?"

"Sounds great."

The Kid moved around the bed so he could see his partner. "Joshua, you're awake. You hurtin' today?" Brown eyes filled with pain made brief eye contact with the blue ones. "So you'll be wantin' some more laudanum. Guessin' you both need to use the chamber pot before the kids wake up, too". Curry finished helping the men with their needs when the children stirred.

"Think I'm gonna go back to that creek and see what I can rustle up for dinner," the Kid said as he buckled on his gun belt. He walked back over to his despondent partner and knelt so he was in Heyes' vision. He waited silently until Heyes acknowledged his presence with a brief glance. "Joshua, I'm leaving for a few hours to hunt, but I'll be back. I ain't goin' nowhere without you. You need anything, let the Walkers here help." Curry paused and waited for a response. "Can you at least nod your head that you understand? I know the laudanum can sometimes make things confusin' and I don't want you gettin' upset like last time."

Brown eyes made brief eye contact before staring out the window again. A slight nod also confirmed he heard his partner.

"Be back as soon as I can. Floyd, have the young'uns make oatmeal for breakfast and put the dutch oven in the fire when the dough's ready again."

"Sure thing, Thaddeus. Hope you catch something good to eat. My appetite is comin' back."

The Kid grinned as he put his hat on and opened the door. "Mine never left."

Saddling and mounting Heyes' horse, Curry let the animal stretch its legs by cantering to the creek. Within an hour, he tied two prairie chickens to his saddle and was riding back to the farm.

Levi ran to meet Curry at the corral. "You're back!"

The Kid looked concerned. "Of course I'm back. Mr. Smith ain't givin' you a hard time again, is he?"

"No." Levi fed the horse a dandelion he found. "What's the matter with him? One day he's bossy and the next he ain't talkin'. Just starin' out the window."

Untying the chickens from his saddle and handing them to Levi, Curry unsaddled the horse. "Mr. Smith is just sad 'cause he's not feelin' well. You remember how your arm hurt right after the storm?"

A little blond head nodded.

"Well, my partner's still hurtin' and he has to stay in bed when he wants to be outside like you are now."

"And the story about that guy? Will you read it if he won't?"

Curry released the horse into the corral and took the chickens from Levi. "Sure. Remind me to read some more of it tonight when you're in bed. Now let's go see how everybody's doin'."

They walked into the cabin and the Kid got a cup of coffee from the stove. "I'm back. Anyone need anything?" He glanced over to the bed and saw no change in his partner. "Got some prairie chickens for dinner to go with that bread."

Hannah sighed and grumbled. "Bet we get to pluck 'em, huh."

"Hannah Rose Walker," her father scolded. "You take those birds outside and start now. I don't wanna hear any complainin' about work from you… From any of you." He scowled at all three of his children.

"Yes, Pa." Hannah took the birds Curry had placed on the table and went outside.

"Levi, go help your sister."

"But, Pa, I got a broken…"

"I said go out and help your sister. You can get the main feathers and Hannah can get the fine ones."

"Yes, pa." Levi put his hat on and joined his sister on the porch.

Curry ate a bowl of oatmeal leftover from breakfast. "Joshua, did you have anything for breakfast?"

After waiting a moment and not getting a reply, Floyd answered the question. "Nope; he's been just starin' out that window all mornin'."

The Kid shook his head. "Joshua, you gotta eat." He cleaned the remaining dishes. "Bread okay?"

"Probably should check it. It's been in there about an hour." Floyd eased himself more into a sitting position on the bed.

Curry removed the dutch oven from the fire's ashes and breathed in the succulent aroma. "Nothin' like the smell of hot bread. Looks about done to me. Well, I'm gonna go get the wagon and bring it in for you, Floyd. Back in a minute."

Going outside, the Kid noticed Samuel hard at work cleaning the chicken coop. "Good job, Samuel. Proud of you for seein' something that needed to be done and doin' it."

Samuel looked up and beamed from the praise.

"Need you to come into the house to help me with your pa and then you can go back to what you were doin'."

"Sure thing, Mr. Jones. Be right there."

As Curry pulled the wagon up the porch full of feathers, Levi asked, "What about us? Hannah and I are doin' a good job, too, huh?"

"You sure are," he acknowledged. "And I appreciate all the help you are givin' me with your pa and Mr. Smith laid up." Curry entered the house and put the cart beside the bed. He made a makeshift bed with pillows making it comfortable to sit in with the leg supported. "Ready, Floyd?"

"I am. Wanna see how the farm, and especially the barn, made out in the storm."

"Okay, Samuel, you hold his broken leg. I'm gonna get behind him and lift from under his arms. Floyd, I'm gonna be mindful of your ribs; try and hold your chest as stiff as you can."

Moments later, Floyd was settling into the pillows in the wagon. Curry pulled the cart out of the cabin and off of the porch. "Why don't you three show your pa the work we've done around the farm. I'm gonna take these chickens in the house and make sure Joshua is comfortable."

The Kid put the birds on the table and walked over by his partner. "Heyes, first you're bossy and now you ain't talkin'. Think I'd rather you went back to bossy." Pausing in the hope that Heyes would respond, he eventually continued, "Got the bed to yourself for awhile. Wanna change positions?" Receiving a slight nod, he adjusted the long pillow so Heyes was facing the inside of the cabin. "Need anything else before I go? Coffee? Water? Food?" The mention of water earned him a brief eye contact so the Kid got a cup for Heyes. "You hafta eat, Heyes. No more laudanum until you eat some of the chicken or bread."

Heyes handed the cup back to Curry.

"Dang it! Would you say something?"

"Got nothing to say," Heyes mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Shaking his head with frustration, the Kid left the cabin shutting the door harder than he intended. He hesitated on the porch and then opened the door. "It's a nice day so I'm leavin' the door open. Holler if you need anything."

Curry joined the Walker family in the barn. After consulting with Floyd, he began making the needed repairs with the help of the children. The fallen beam was hoisted back up and secured into place. The stalls were repaired and more debris was hauled out. The harnesses and bridles were hung back on the wall. By late afternoon, they had made some headway, but there was still a lot to be done.

"Samuel, why don't you take your sister and brother out for awhile? Go have some fun until supper. You've all worked hard enough for the day," the Kid said as he stretched his back and took a long drink of water.

"Can we, Pa?" Hannah asked.

Floyd smiled. "Sure, go have some fun. Listen for me or Mr. Jones to call you back."

The children skipped and hobbled out of the barn and into the pasture. Curry leaned back on the fencing. "Got good children there."

"I do, don't I."

"You can be proud of all of them. They have really helped out since the storm." After a few quiet minutes of watching the children, Curry broke the silence. "Floyd, no need in beatin' 'round the bush here. After what happened yesterday, you know who me and Joshua really are." He paused to look the other man straight in the eye. "We ain't proud of what we did. We've quit robbin' and are tryin' to go straight."

"Wondered why I hadn't heard your name much when I go to town. Used to hear about Heyes and Curry all the time when I went into the saloon for a drink or two before headin' home."

"I need to know what you're gonna do about it."

Floyd looked puzzled. "Do about it? Can't do anything about it with this broken leg."

"Yeah, but what if you get better and Heyes still can't walk. You gonna turn us in?"

Floyd stared out where he last saw his children. "Well, I'd turn over Heyes in a heartbeat. He's all I've heard about and more. What an ornery cuss. Don't know why you put up with him."

Curry smiled. "Well, you ain't seein' him at his best. He ain't normally like this. He's hurtin' and he's worried about not walkin' again."

Floyd nodded. "But you… Don't know I could turn you over. Don't know what we would've done if you hadn't shown up. I'm beholdin' to you for all you've done with the children and the homestead." After a few quiet minutes, he continued. "Gotta admit, though, any reward money is awful temptin'. I could get the young'uns into school and give 'em a better life."

The Kid let out a deep breath. "I understand that. Guess we have some time before we have to make a decision and maybe Heyes will be better by then." Watching the children, he continued, "Appreciate it if the kids don't know who we are."

"I agree. Don't want them knowin'. Far as we're concerned you're Thaddeus Jones and Joshua Smith."

Kid nodded, satisfied for the moment, but in the back of his mind he wondered if Floyd would feel the same way if he was aware just how much his two guests was worth.

Pushing away from the fence, Curry stretched again. "Better go check on Joshua and start supper. You wanna stay out a little longer or come in?"

"It's still nice so I'll stay out a little longer. Can you move me near the well so I can look around more?"

"Sure. Gotta get water anyway." Curry pulled the wagon to the well and drew a bucket of water. "You just holler when you wanna come in," he said as he walked to the cabin.

The Kid entered the house and put the bucket down. "How're you doin'?"

A shrug was his response.

Without saying a word, Curry assisted his partner with using the pot and moved him over in preparation for Floyd returning. He gently lifted Heyes' Henley to check on the bruising and noticed it was swollen. "Still got a pretty bad bruise, Heyes, and it's swollen. How's the wrist?" Curry gently took the hand and fingered the area. "Swellin' hasn't gone down much here either. And your head?"

Heyes moved his head so his partner could see the wound.

"Healin' nicely. You need anymore laudanum?"

A head nodded.

"Gotta eat first."

A flare of anger showed in the dark eyes as they glared into the blue ones.

"That's the deal. You eat and then you can have medicine."

"Bread and some water," came a muttered reply.

The Kid smiled. "Let me get you some."

After handing some bread and water to Heyes, Curry built up the fire and started cooking the chicken. He got the laudanum down from the shelf and walked over to the bed. "All of the bread, Heyes. I didn't give you that much."

After another scowl, Heyes finished the bread.

Curry smiled again as he gave some medicine to his partner.

Soon the Walker children came back into the cabin after cleaning up by the well.

Samuel stayed by the door. "Pa's right outside. Need help gettin' him in."

The Kid and Samuel got Floyd back inside and were about to put him in bed.

"Is supper almost ready?" Floyd asked as he glanced at his quiet bed partner. "I might wanna stay up a little longer and eat at the table with the kids."

Curry checked the meal. "Ready within the hour. Sure you don't wanna lay down? Don't want you to overdo it."

"I won't. Think I'll stay up for a little longer."

After supper, Samuel and Hannah were cleaning up while the Kid checked Levi's arm.

"You promised you'd read more of that story tonight," Levi reminded him.

"So I did. You get the book down and I'll read."

The Walker family listened as Kid Curry continued reading the adventures of Robinson Crusoe and then said their prayers. After a day of hard work on the barn, everyone went to sleep early. Everyone but Heyes, who lay awake in the dark, bleakly contemplating the future.

**Day 7**

Next morning, the Kid woke up with the rooster crowing and got up to make coffee. Then he sat on the rocking chair deciding what needed to be done that day. He also wondered about his partner; Heyes' mood was concerning him. As he sipped his coffee, he realized two brown eyes were watching him.

The Kid quietly tiptoed over and got the pot out. "Mornin'," he whispered. He assisted him and helped him to sit up. "Want some coffee?"

A shrug and a nod was his reply.

While pouring Heyes' coffee, Floyd woke up. "Can you make that two?"

"Sure can." Curry handed the cups of coffee to the men in bed. "Been going through what we should do today. Thought I'd have the kids finish cleaning out the barn this mornin' after breakfast. An' I'm not happy with how that beam's secured so I'm gonna work on it some more."

Kid started breakfast and the children slowly woke up and got dressed. "You're doin' better every day with your ankle, Samuel. Think we can finish fixin' up the loft and you can all go back to sleepin' up there. Give us some more room down here without that extra mattress, especially with your pa gettin' up now."

After breakfast, Curry sent the children outside to start working on the barn while he assisted the men with shaving and cleaning up. He was finishing up and about to help Floyd get up when the sound of a horse bridle and saddle alerted him.

"Floyd, we got company." Kid Curry pulled out his gun as he watched through a broken window a stranger riding towards the homestead.

Floyd pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed, holding his chest with his left arm to support his cracked ribs.

Heyes, Floyd's reluctant bed partner, glanced at the Kid with alarm.

"Dark hair, beard, riding a palomino; know him?" The Kid kept his gun out, ready in case of trouble and looked around the yard for the children.

Six-year old Levi ran out of the barn and yelled, "Deputy Mason!"

Curry rested his head of the window frame and holstered his gun with a sigh. "Deputy… Just our luck," he muttered.

Heyes' eyes went dull and he seemed to withdraw into himself.

Samuel and Hannah followed Levi out of the barn. "Howdy, Deputy Mason. Whatcha doin' here? Don't usually come a visitin'," Samuel asked as he hobbled with his crutch to the deputy's horse.

"Come to check on folks in the area after that storm. From the looks of it, you got hit pretty hard, Samuel."

Samuel nodded then glanced down as he took the reins from the deputy when he dismounted. "I'll get him some water to drink. Pa's in the house."

"Look, Deputy Mason," Levi said. "I broke my arm."

"I can see that. Looks like someone did a good job wrapping it up though." The lawman tousled the lad's curly blond hair.

Hannah and Levi followed Deputy Mason as he stepped up on the porch and opened the door. "Floyd?" He stopped as he walked into the one-room cabin and glanced around. Surprised, he saw a blond man with a tied-down gun near the fireplace and a bed where a dark-haired man and Floyd lay.

"Floyd, what's goin' on here? Who are these…?" The deputy paused as he carefully looked at the two strangers in the room. A second later his gun was in his hand. "You…" He pointed to Curry. "Take your gun out of the holster – careful now – and place it on the table."

The Kid obliged and put his Colt .45 on the table.

"Now…over there by your partner."

Curry walked over to the bed on his partner's side, taking note that Heyes was barely paying attention and had not reacted at all to what was going on.

"Floyd, do you know who these two men are? What's goin' on? Where's Rose?"

"Pa?" Hannah's eyes were wide with confusion.

"Hannah and Levi, go do your chores, ya hear? NOW! You stay in the barn with Samuel until I tell you. Go on." Floyd paused as his children quickly turned around and ran back to the barn. "Rose is dead and Mary, too," Floyd sighed. "These men came after the storm — this one's hurt and the other one's been helpin' with the kids."

"I'm sorry to hear about Rose and Mary, Floyd. I really am, but just what is going on here? This man's been helping you?" His looked incredulous as his gun pointed at the Kid. "Do you know who he is? He's Kid Curry and the other one there is Hannibal Heyes! You must have heard of them. There's a twenty thousand dollar reward for their capture."

Silence fell over the room as Floyd took in what Mason had just said. Twenty thousand dollars! He hadn't known they were worth that much. It was an awful lot of temptation for a man who had just gone through what he and the kids had experienced.

The Kid looked at Floyd, wondering what he would do.

Heyes had his eyes closed, seemingly indifferent to their conversation.

"You hurt bad?" the deputy asked the injured homesteader.

"Barn beam fell, but I was lucky. Broke my leg, cracked a few ribs and got a good bump on the head, but I'm alive." Floyd continued at a whisper, "unlike my Rose and Mary."

Mason sighed. "Real shame about Rose and the baby, Floyd. I can't change that, but I can help you claim that reward and with the money maybe you and the other kids can leave all this behind and start a new life somewhere else. Kids could even go to school." He paused. "What's wrong with him? How come he ain't talking?" The deputy now pointed his gun towards Heyes.

"Branch hit him hard in the back and head. He can't walk," the Kid informed the lawman.

Deputy Mason shrugged. "No matter… You two are wanted dead or alive."

Floyd paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Deputy, you're mistaken. They aren't Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry."

"What? Floyd, what're you saying?"

"I'm sayin' that this here is Rose's kin, Thaddeus Jones. Just happened to be in the area when the storm hit. He came right away. Buried my Rose and Mary. He's been helpin' with the children and settin' the house back in order."

The deputy stared at the blond and into his eyes. And the look in those shadowed eyes; sorrow and something else... Deputy Mason couldn't quite make out the second emotion, but if he had to guess, it was a kind of weary patience. As if Mr. Jones – if that really was his name – was about at the end of his endurance with everything that had happened here at the farm and with his partner. And he did see a resemblance between this man and Rose. Both had blonde wavy hair and deep blue eyes.

"And this is his friend, Joshua Smith," Floyd continued with the introductions.

"Didn't know Rose had kin this way?" The deputy still questioned the change of identification of the two strangers.

The Kid spoke up, "Heard a Mr. McCreedy in Red Rock was hirin' so we were on our way there when the storm hit and my partner got hurt. Thought Rose could help him. Instead, I bandaged up her family and buried my kin."

Floyd and the Kid made brief eye contact and Floyd sighed.

"You sure about this, Floyd?" the deputy questioned once more.

"Yep – I'd know my Rose's kin."

"Well, if you say this ain't Kid Curry, Floyd, I guess I'm gonna hafta believe you." The deputy holstered his gun and held out his hand to Curry. "I apologize. You two sure look like Heyes and Curry. I was part of a posse chasin' 'em once and got a good look at them."

The Kid smiled as he shook the deputy's hand. "You're not the first to say we look like those two notorious outlaws."

Deputy Mason began walking to the door as he said, "Well, I've gotta get to the other homesteads in the area an' see how they made out. Biggest dang storm I've ever seen in these parts. You lost quite a few of your neighbors, Floyd, including John Hamilton. Know you were friends."

"John? John's gone?"

The lawman nodded.

"How's Agnes and the boys?" Floyd inquired.

"Hanging in there. Boys are pulling their load and getting the work done. And you know how strong Agnes is. Doc Becker is over at the Pierce's place. I'll tell him to come over here next to check on you and Mr. Smith."

"We appreciate that, Deputy Mason. Thanks for comin' by to check on us." Floyd held out his hand and shook the lawman's hand.

The Kid walked the deputy to the door.

"Sorry about drawing my gun and accusing you," Deputy Mason apologized again.

"No harm done — just doin' your job. You need any food or water before you go?"

"No; I'll fill my canteen from the well and got jerky in my saddle bags. Need to keep movin' to the next place. Hope your friend will be okay."

"Me too, deputy, me too," the Kid muttered, wonderin' what was goin' on with Heyes. He heard his friend sigh. For Heyes not to say a word during the deputy's visit was not like his partner at all.

_Heyes barely responded to the arrival of the deputy into the cabin. He was deep in thought about his predicament. He still suffered from headaches, but the worse was not being able to feel his legs. Well, if he was honest with himself, he could feel them, but there was a constant numbing feeling and an occasional sensation of needle pricks. He could hardly move them and couldn't walk. What use was he if he couldn't walk? __He had simply become a burden to his partner. He wouldn't__ be able to hold down a job and earn money. He couldn't ride a horse. What if a posse came? He and the Kid were sitting ducks and this deputy proved it._

_Heyes had been thinking about turning himself in so the Kid would no longer feel obligated__. Here was his opportunity — and it was a temping one. The Kid couldn't talk him out of it because it would be a done deal. But, he couldn't do that to his partner and best friend. Turning himself in to this deputy would certainly be giving away the Kid's real identity, too. No…now was not the time, no matter how tempting it was to want this to be over. Later he could contact Lom and turn himself in. Maybe Thaddeus Jones or this Walker family could collect the $10,000 reward._

_Heyes sighed. Life certainly hadn't dealt him a very good hand this time. The question he needed answered was how to play the cards he held without endangering his partner._

Curry watched the deputy ride down the lane and walked back into the cabin. "Appreciate what you did there, Floyd."

Floyd shrugged. "Told you I'd have a hard time turnin' you in. $20,000… I didn't know it was that much." After pausing for a moment, he continued. "Better let the young'uns know everything is okay. Hannah seemed pretty upset."

"I'll tell 'em they can come in. You better explain what happened." The Kid went out on the porch and called for the children to come.

The three young ones came immediately and, upon entering the house, Hannah hurried to her father.

"Pa, Hannah and Levi said Deputy Mason drew his gun on Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith. How come?" Samuel and Levi also went by the side of their father.

"Deputy Mason thought they were very bad men. He wanted to make sure they didn't mean us harm. I explained to him how helpful Mr. Jones has been and that Mr. Smith is injured. Everything is okay now. But Deputy Mason did bring us some sad news. Mr. Hamilton died in the storm, too."

"Are Mrs. Hamilton and the boys okay?" Samuel looked concerned.

"Yep – Deputy Mason said they are fine and the boys are workin' hard on the farm, just like you three are because I can't. And speakin' of workin' how about we all go back outside and get the barn back in order so the animals can go in it. Thaddeus, you don't mind takin' me out again, do you?"

"Nope. Levi, can you bring the cart here? And Hannah, can you get rid of this old water and bring in some more? While we're waitin' for Levi, I'm gonna take that mattress back up in the loft. I'll be needin' your help, Samuel."

A while later, a bed was made up in the loft, once again, for the children and the Walkers were making their way into the barn with Levi and Hannah pulling the wagon with Floyd in it. Curry stayed behind to help Heyes move into a more comfortable position.

"That was close, Heyes; too close. Wasn't sure what Floyd was gonna do there." The Kid adjusted the pillows. "You need anything else? How about a book to read?"

Heyes shook his head. "Pain." Heyes wanted the laudanum for more than pain. It provided an escape from life and his current situation as it made him sleepy and relaxed.

"You're still in that much pain?" the concerned friend questioned somewhat dubiously. "Same deal as yesterday… Gotta eat something before I give you anymore. You only had coffee for breakfast."

Brown eyes glared at the partner.

"Ain't gonna work on me, Heyes, and you know it. No food… No laudanum."

"Fine." Heyes stared away towards the wall.

Curry left out an exasperated breath. He put a chunk of chicken on a piece of bread and gave it to Heyes with a glass of water. Heyes took the food and ate half of it. He handed the rest to the Kid.

"Levi eats more than that!" Curry exclaimed.

Shaking his head no, Heyes looked away.

"Okay, since you only ate half, I'll only give you half a dose. 'Sides, we're gonna run out soon. Hopefully the doc will have some he can give us."

The Kid ate the rest of the sandwich and gave some laudanum to his partner. "Heyes, I'm gettin' tired of you sulkin'. Know you're hurtin' and mad…"

"Done talking." Heyes closed his eyes shutting out his partner.

"Well, I ain't." The Kid had had enough. He stared at Heyes, his hands on his hips. "But I am done askin' you what you need or want. You want something, you're gonna have to start askin' for it and more than a word or two." After a few minutes of silence and no response, the Kid put his hat on and left the house.

Curry, with the help of the Walker children, repaired the barn most of the day. By the late afternoon, the building was back to normal use with the tools and equipment stored away.

The Kid worked with the wood scraps in a corner of the barn for an hour. He grinned as he walked towards the barn door where Floyd sat in the wagon. "Gotta present for you." He held out the crutches.

"Best gift you could've gotten me." Floyd beamed. "Gonna try them out right now." With help from Curry and Samuel, and encouragement from Levi and Hannah, Floyd took a few tentative steps.

"Well, how do they feel?" Curry inquired as he walked beside him.

"Seem to be workin' well." Floyd's face was flush and soon sweat dripped down his face. "Didn't realize how weak I was gettin'."

"Hannah, go get the wagon. Don't need to rush this, Floyd. Just a little walkin' at a time 'til you get stronger." Curry helped ease him back into the cart.

When the Kid walked into the cabin with the Walkers, he helped Heyes lie flat and move over to make room for Floyd in the bed. Not only did Heyes remain silent, he wouldn't make eye contact with his partner.

After a dinner of beans and leftover chicken, the tired family took turns washing up with a basin of water and got ready for bed. Curry anxiously waited for his partner to ask for something, but Heyes remained silent all evening.

While the Kid braided Hannah's hair, Levi asked, "Are you gonna read more of the book to us?"

With a smile, Curry answered, "Sorry, not tonight, Levi. I'm plumb tired out. There you go, Hannah. All done. You three ready to go to bed in the loft tonight?"

"I liked sleepin' down here with everybody," Hannah turned to face Mr. Jones and felt her braid. "Gosh, you're gettin' good at braidin' hair. Thank you," she said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome."

When Floyd called the children near him to say prayers, the Kid excused himself and sat on the porch watching the twinkling stars appearing one at a time. He breathed in deep and then exhaled. "What am I gonna do with you, Heyes," he muttered. Then in a soft whisper, "Just want my partner back."

Curry stood up and leaned on the doorframe to watch the children climb the ladder into the loft. Samuel and Levi took the steps slowly and cautious, making it to the top. "Night."

The young'uns climbed into their beds in the loft. "Night Mr. Jones."

As the Kid came in and shut the door, he glanced at his partner, giving him an opportunity to ask for something. Heyes turned his head away from his friend.

When all had fallen asleep, Heyes stared at the warm glow of the fading fire. His fists were clenching and unclenching in pain. It felt like hundreds of needles pricking his legs.

**Day 8**

The Kid woke early and started the stove for coffee and oatmeal. He would have to go hunting, again, if they wanted meat for supper. Glancing at the bed, he noticed Heyes had opened his eyes and Floyd was stirring.

"Coffee smells good," Floyd said in a groggy voice as he yawned and stretched.

Curry poured two cups and gave one to Floyd. "Gonna go huntin' soon. How about we get you up in a chair so when the kids come down, you're up. Don't want you to overdo the crutches. Maybe just to get off the porch and then ride in the wagon, especially with me gone." He paused. "Unless you wanna stay in bed 'til I come back."

"I'll get up now. Young'uns and I can work in the garden today. Plant some seeds."

"Sounds like a good idea."

With the crutches and Curry's assistance, Floyd sat at the table with his broken leg propped up on another chair. "Anything else you need before I go?" The Kid directed the question to Floyd, but hoped his partner would respond. He buckled his gun belt and tied down the holster.

"Nope. The children can get me whatever I need. About time they got up."

The Kid hesitated before walking out the door, giving Heyes a chance to ask for something, even use of the chamber pot. He tried to make eye contact with him, but his friend refused to look at him. "Hopefully I'll be back soon." Curry saddled his horse mumbling, "Damn stubborn partner."

Soon he was riding away from the homestead. However, instead being able to enjoy the ride and the freedom from working on the farm and helping the Walkers and Heyes, the Kid's thoughts kept circling back to his best friend. He was worried about Heyes and wondered how he could help him.

Several hours later, Curry arrived back at the cabin with a deer tied to the horse behind him. He saw the Walkers in the garden and headed in that direction.

Floyd was sitting in the wagon with his leg propped up. "Venison! I haven't had venison for a while. That'll make quite a few good meals, Thaddeus."

"I thought so. Any word from…" He cocked his head towards the cabin.

"Nope, not a peep outta him."

Curry frowned. "Well, I guess I better dress this meat."

"Why don't Samuel go with you, he can learn…"

A crash came from the cabin. Curry quickly dismounted his horse and glanced at Floyd.

"Go! Samuel will take care of the horse."

The Kid ran to the house and quickly surveyed the room. Heyes had a look of panic as he clung to the headboard. He was about to fall out of the bed and the chamber pot lay on the floor. Assisting his friend back into bed, he turned to clean up the mess, his temper about to erupt.

"Sorry. I…" Heyes began, but the Kid cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Dammit, rather you yell at me than not talk or say only one or two words." Grabbing a chair and putting it by the bed, Curry sat down and pinned his partner's gaze with his own. "Okay, now we're gonna talk. I wanna know what's been goin' on in that thick head of yours. Said I was sorry for usin' your name the other day. I was just so worn out and you kept harpin' on me and…" The blue eyes softened as they looked into the brown and his voice calmed. "That ain't it though, huh. What is it?"

Heyes' eyes showed a flash of fear before looking away.

The Kid touched Heyes' arm. "You're afraid you can't walk again."

Heyes jerked his arm away and sighed. "I'm scared, Kid." His voice was low and tight as he forced the words out.

"Me too, Heyes. Me too. But you gotta quit shuttin' me out. We'll stronger together than alone. You know that. What you thinkin', Heyes, that I'll leave you?"

Heyes looked at the Kid. "Wouldn't blame you if you did."

"And would you leave me if I couldn't walk?"

Heyes didn't reply, "I'm just a liability, Kid. You'd be better off without me."

"Didn't answer my question. If I was a lie-bility, would you leave me?"

"No…"

"Know you've been thinkin' awful hard on something. Wanna tell me what it is?"

"We're sitting ducks here 'cause of me. That deputy proved that. I was thinking of contacting Lom and turning myself in. Can't run from a posse or work for a living. And then maybe Thaddeus Jones or this family can have the reward money."

The Kid stared at his partner for a moment and then stood up. "That's a terrible idea!" he said angrily as he started pacing.

"You got a better one?"

Glaring at Heyes, the Kid shook his head. "No, but I think it's a little early in the game to fold, don't you?" The Kid ran his hand through his blond curls. "Hell Heyes, you don't know that it's forever. You still have a real tender bruised spot on your back. You're not healed yet."

Heyes shrugged. "But what if…?" He couldn't keep the note of fear out of his voice and he knew that his partner would pick up on it.

Curry sat back down near his partner. "Look, the doc is comin' to check on everyone. See what he says and then we'll come up with a plan. A Hannibal Heyes plan… Hopefully better than that last one."

Heyes sighed. "Okay."

"I won't be leavin' you – no matter what. You got that?"

"Yeah, I got that."

"And if it is permanent, well," he paused for a minute and then blurted out, "we can move to Mexico."

Another shrug from Heyes. "Maybe. You better go back to your family."

Taking a deep breath before speaking, Curry shook his head. "My family? My family is in front of me," he said patiently. "Heyes, you are my family. The Walkers are in the garden workin'. I'm sure they're okay for awhile. Kinda miss talkin' to you. How are you feelin'? You need any laudanum?"

"You know if you sit cross-legged for a long time and get the feeling like a hundred needles are pricking you when you stand up?"

Curry grimaced and nodded.

"I'm getting that feeling more often than not. The laudanum's been helping with that feeling. And makes me sleepy so I don't care so much that I can't move around and I'm stuck in bed."

"Can you move your foot more than before?"

"A little more." Heyes concentrated and was able to move both feet.

"That looks promisin', Heyes. And your wrist?"

"Can move it around, but it feels stiff. Don't think I'll be able to quick draw anytime soon."

"You gotta be hungry and thirsty, huh?"

A dark-haired head nodded.

As the Kid got a cup of water and some food, he asked. "And maybe wanna clean up? Did you finish what you were tryin' to do?"

Heyes snorted. "Does it look like I did?"

The Kid grinned. "Looks like you need some clean long johns and fresh sheets on the bed." Curry got the bucket of water and a cloth. "May as well clean yourself here in bed. Let me help you get outta those things." Removing Heyes' clothes, he handed a damp cloth to him and went to the dresser for clean sheets while Heyes wiped himself down.

"A bath would be nice again." Heyes handed the cloth back to his partner.

The Kid put clean long johns and a henley on his friend. "Yeah, I was thinkin' the same thing. Maybe in a day or two when I hafta do laundry again." He paused and regarded his friend for a minute and then said, "Heyes, you sit propped up in bed without too much of a problem. Think you'd be able to sit in the rocking chair and eat while I make the bed?"

For the first time since they had arrived Heyes seemed willing to go along with something his partner had suggested. "Willing to give it a try. I'm getting so tired of this bed and the inside of this cabin."

Pleased that his partner seemed amiable to the suggestion, Curry nodded. "Bet you are sick of bein' inside all the time. If it's nice tomorrow, how about we get you outside for awhile. Floyd can use crutches and a chair and you can sit in the wagon. Not be in bed all day and alone." Curry grinned. "I'll even let ya boss me and tell how you'd do things different."

"Oh yeah? Is the barn done?"

Curry frowned. There's a beam that I was workin' on an' I'm not sure the best way to secure it. Maybe you can figure somethin' out. Ready to move?

"Yep."

The Kid put one arm under Heyes' knees and another arm behind his back. "Hang on." He lifted his friend up and eased him into the rocking chair. "You okay?"

Heyes gripped the chair and grimaced. "If it's not for long. Think I'll wait to eat when I'm back in bed. Just hurry and get the bed made."

Curry quickly changed the bed sheets and carried his friend back into bed. Heyes sighed as he leaned back into the pillows. "Think the chair was too straight — made my back feel too tight and shot pain down my legs."

Handing Heyes the food and some water, the Kid sat down. "Makes sense since your back's still bruised. Everything else okay?"

"What do you mean?" Heyes looked puzzled.

"You know what I mean. You won't talk. You turn down readin' books. That just ain't you, Heyes."

"Well, my eyes are just gettin' able to focus better to read. Guess I haven't been in the mood."

Curry gave him a questioning look, encouraging him to continue.

"And, it's just… I feel so useless. I can't do anything without you helpin' me."

"We need to find something you can do, Heyes. There's plenty of work that needs to be done." Curry chuckled. "I know Hannah and Levi will let you pluck the feathers off the next birds I get." He paused for a moment and got serious again. "Let me think on it. Guess I should start on that deer."

"We're having venison tonight?"

"Well, not if I don't go out there and skin it, we ain't. How about I get you a book and I'll be back in an hour or so."

Heyes smiled. "That sounds good. And Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Curry handed a book to his friend. "Glad to have you back, partner."

The Kid walked out to the garden towards the Walkers. Floyd looked up. "Well, how is he?"

"Better, much better. We had a talk."

"About time. Samuel took the horse to the barn. The deer's waitin' for you in there. Samuel, wanna go help Mr. Jones?"

"Sure, Pa. I ain't never skinned me a deer. Can I have the hide?"

"Yep—I'll show you how I remember my pa preparin' the hide. Takes some work, like tannin' a cow hide, but worth it," Floyd informed his son. "Now get, you two. I'm hungry for that venison."

Curry and Samuel headed for the barn. "You're walkin' better every day, Samuel. How're the ribs?"

"A little sore, but not bad."

"Good. Well, you probably noticed I already field dressed the deer."

Samuel looked puzzled. "Field dressed?"

The Kid nodded. "Yep; that's what you call it when you drain the blood and gut the deer where you kill it. That's really important to do right away."

"Why?"

"Well, I slit the throat to bleed it so the blood don't clot in the meat and spoil it faster. Take out the innards…" The Kid noticed a confused look on the boy's face. "Innards are the stomach and intestines. Remove them for several reasons. Don't want any of the liquids inside leakin' onto the venison meat. It'd taint it — make it no good to eat. Another reason is 'cause it makes the deer forty to fifty pounds lighter and easier to get home."

Samuel, with the Kid's help and guidance, took care of the deer. Soon the hide was salted and Curry took the meat into the house.

Heyes looked up from his book.

Curry gave him a smile and said, "You look more like your old self now."

Heyes grinned back. "That didn't take too long."

"Would've been faster, but I was teachin' Samuel how to do it. He ain't never dressed one before." The Kid built a fire and set the meat above the flame on a skewer. "There. Saw some canned green beans. That and potatoes will be good with the meat."

"Sounds like a feast." Heyes picked up the book and started to read again.

"Heyes, the children liked it better when you read Robinson Crusoe to them."

Heyes looked up and gave his friend a look.

"Okay, I like listenin' to you read the book. Maybe you can read more tonight and give me a break. Looks like it's gonna start rainin' soon and we'll all be in the house for the evening."

"I was listening to you the other night. You read good, too, Kid, but I'll read more of the book, if you want. 'Sides, I wanna hear more about his adventures anyway."

A low rumble announced an oncoming storm. "I better go check on the animals and things outside. Get the Walkers inside."

Curry hurried out the door and to the garden where Floyd was directing Hannah and Levi to clean up the tools. "Wipe 'em down and place 'em back in the barn where we found them. Then wash up at the well before headin' inside."

"It ain't a twister, is it, Pa?" Hannah watched the approached dark clouds with trepidation.

"Nah, just a storm this time. Conditions ain't right for a twister. Now hurry along."

Floyd looked at Curry. "Glad you came when you did."

"Thought you'd wanna get inside now. Where's Samuel?"

"Still in the barn."

"Let me get you inside and then I wanna make sure everything's secure and the animals are okay." The Kid wheeled Floyd to the porch and assisted him with using the crutches to get into the house and to the rocking chair. He propped the leg up on another chair and dashed towards the barn with the cart in tow.

Hannah and Levi were at the well washing up as Curry headed to barn. "Take in a bucket of water with you, Hannah."

She nodded.

Entering the barn and putting the wagon away, Kid looked around. "Where are you, Samuel?" he said in a loud voice.

The boy came through the door. "I'm here. Just got the chickens back in the coop. What about the horses and cows?"

"They'll be okay in the corral. Plenty of grass in there for them to eat. Pigs got water?"

"Yep. Did that this mornin' before joinin' Pa in the garden."

The Kid grinned and patted Samuel on the back. "You're a real good worker! I appreciate all the help you're givin' me. Let's get inside before it starts rainin'."

They were just reaching the porch when the clouds opened and it began to pour. "That was close, Mr. Jones!"

"Sure was!"

"Good timing, Thaddeus. Need the burlap on the broken windows to keep out the rain." Heyes leaned away from light misting of rain blown in from the wind.

"Sheesh, I forgot about that. Let me get them up. Hannah, can you put some potatoes near the fire to cook? And Levi, pick up your shoes. Don't leave 'em in the middle of the room."

Curry tacked up the burlap, starting with the broken window next to Heyes. Once the burlap was in place, he made coffee for the men. "Comfortable Floyd or do you wanna lie down?

"Rocker's fine for awhile. That meat is startin' to smell good."

"It does. Joshua said he'd read more of our book since it's rainin'." Kid took the book from the case and handed it to Heyes.

"Oh yeah!" Levi shouted. "I've been wantin' to hear more of that Robinson guy."

"Levi!"

"Sorry, Pa."

The children nestled onto the mattress on the floor where Curry slept and he sat on the bed to remove his boots. "Move over, Joshua," he said as he stretched out on the bed. He put his hands behind his neck and sighed. "Ready when you are."

Heyes grinned as he moved over so his partner could join him on the bed. "Where did you stop last time, Thaddeus?"

"Chapter four, I think. Didn't I bend the page?"

"You really shouldn't bend…" Heyes stopped when the Kid gave him a sideways glare. "Chapter four it is." Heyes read to the family on the rainy afternoon and evening, with a break for a meal of venison, potatoes and green beans.

When they had finished supper, Heyes handed the book to his partner. "My head's starting to hurt, Thaddeus."

The Kid nodded and picked up where Heyes had left off. After an hour of reading after supper, everyone started nodding to sleep, including the reader. The Kid got up from the bed and handed the book back to Heyes before he tapped Floyd awake. "Ready to go to bed?"

Floyd yawned. "Yep. Rainy afternoons always make me sleepy."

Curry assisted him in standing and made certain he had no problems using the crutches to make it to the bed.

With the rain subsiding to a drizzle, Curry went outside to check on the animals and bring in a bucket of water. When he came back in, he noticed Heyes had fallen asleep with the book. The Kid gently took the book out of Heyes' hand.

Heyes was startled out of his rest. "What?"

"Shh… Everyone's fallen asleep, including you. Time for bed. You need…"

"Yeah, thanks."

Curry helped the men with their needs and, not having the heart to wake the children, covered them with a quilt. He turned off the light and climbed into the loft to sleep in their bed.

"Ouch!"

"You okay, Kid?" Heyes muttered.

"Yeah, just hit my head on the beam. Go back to sleep, Joshua."

"'kay."

The Kid laid on the bed and whispered to no one in particular, "Sure is good to have my partner back."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Storm – Chapter 4**

**Day 9**

A rooster crowing woke Curry out of a deep sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around, trying to get his bearing. Yawning, he stretched out the kinks in his back and put his pants on as he avoided the beam.

"Thaddeus?" came the soft voice of his partner.

"What?" he whispered back as he hurried to the ladder. "Ouch! Dang it!"

"Shh… Careful of that beam up there."

"Thanks," the Kid replied sarcastically as he climbed down the ladder. He quietly walked over to Heyes. "Whaddaya need? Help with…" He reached down and lifted up the pot.

"Yeah and some coffee sounds good, too. You can start that first, if you want."

The Kid nodded and, stoking up the fire, put the water and coffee beans on to boil. He helped Heyes and then handed him a wet cloth to clean himself. The aroma of the coffee woke Floyd. Curry handed a cup to Heyes and Floyd. "Mornin', Floyd. Didn't mean to wake you up."

Floyd yawned. "Coffee smelled too good to keep on sleepin'." He took a sip. "Wonder why it always smells better than it tastes."

Heyes snorted.

"My coffee tastes bad?" Curry feigned offence. "Wait 'til you try his." He jabbed a thumb in Heyes' direction.

"Hey," Heyes defended himself, "my coffee isn't any worse than yours."

"When you're up and about, maybe you can make some and I'll let you know whose is better." Floyd glanced sideways at his bed partner.

"If…" Heyes muttered under his breath and Curry heard it.

"Joshua…" The Kid gave his partner a look and Heyes nodded reluctantly. "When you're up and about, you can make the coffee. And we're gettin' you outta this bed today. You've been layin' there too long."

"Got the day planned out, Thaddeus?" Floyd took another sip of coffee.

"Did the garden get finished yesterday?" Curry poured more coffee into the three cups.

"Nope; still have some work in there."

Curry thought for a moment. "Why don't you and the children work on finishin' it? I'm gonna get a chair out there for you so I can show Joshua around the place in the wagon. Animals need tendin' and there's venison to cure and dry, too." The Kid finished his coffee and rose from the table. "Guess I better start breakfast and get the young'uns up."

Curry walked over to the mattress on the floor where the three children were sleeping. He knelt and gently shook them. "Mornin', sleepyheads. Time to get up."

Heyes watched his partner. "Hey, how come I get a kick and a 'wake up' and they get a shake and a 'mornin', sleepyheads'?"

The Kid rolled his eyes. "'Cause that's how you wake me up." Grinning at his friend, he stood up. "If you three get up and get some eggs, we won't hafta have oatmeal this mornin'."

Floyd sat more straight in the bed. "You heard Mr. Jones. Samuel, Hannah, Levi… Get up and get some eggs and let the chickens outta the coup."

"Yes, Pa. Yes, Mr. Jones." Three sleepy responses acknowledged the men and soon the children were dressed and going outside.

When breakfast was over, Curry moved a couple of chairs into the garden for Floyd and used the wagon to get him there. He waited a few minutes while Floyd got settled and the children were busy weeding and planting. "You need anything, just holler or send Levi to get me. I'm gonna get Joshua outside for awhile."

The Kid pulled the wagon into the cabin. "Ready to get outta bed, Heyes? Need anything before we go out?"

"Guess putting on my pants and boots is outta the question." Heyes looked hopeful.

"Well, it'd be awful hard to get 'em on." The Kid frowned. "You gettin' modest on me now? No one out there but the Walkers and they been seein' you like this in bed."

"But what if someone rode up? How'd it look with me outside in my underwear?"

"It'd look like you were injured in a storm," came the 'matter-of-fact' reply. "I tell you what. We'll take a sheet that you can use to cover yourself with. How's that?"

"Guess it'll have to do." Heyes resigned himself to wearing no pants.

"Okay, ready for me to lift you?" Curry put one hand under his partner's knees and another behind his back.

A few minutes later, Heyes was sitting in a wagon, propped up by pillows to support his back and enjoying the warm sun. "Just a minute." The Kid ran back into the house, coming out moments later with a grin and a black hat. "There you go," he said as he put the hat on Heyes' head.

"Thanks, Kid. Feels good just being outside."

"Thought it might. 'Member what it looked like when we got here?" Curry started pulling the wagon towards the barn and corral.

"Not much… Just remember the bodies."

Curry flashed his partner a look of understanding before saying briskly, "Well then, it's high time you saw the place." He stopped by the well and got a drink. "Want some?" Heyes nodded. The Kid began showing Heyes around the farm and pointed out what he had repaired. "Well, the corral was…"

When they came to the barn, Curry turned and looked intently at Heyes. "How're you doin'?"

Heyes snorted. "I'd feel a lot better if my partner wasn't pulling me around in a wagon."

Kid raised his eyebrows. "Wanna go back to bed?"

"No. It does feel good to be out of the cabin. Why don't you show me that barn beam?"

Curry grinned and pointed out the repaired beam. "That one. Just not happy with how I had to repair it. Still looks unsteady. Any ideas how to fix it better?"

Heyes studied the beam and the repair. "Think you did a good job. Only thing I'd do is have a blacksmith make a brace for it." A dimpled smile emerged. "You'd think you actually learned some carpentry at Wickenberg, Kid. You might have a new career after our amnesty."

The Kid snorted and then added, "My fingers and back don't agree with you."

Heyes saw a table with red stains in the corner. "Blood?"

The Kid followed his partner's glaze. "Oh, that's from the deer. I was teachin' Samuel how to skin and cut up the venison." The Kid thought for a moment. "Heyes, that's it!"

"What's it?" the dark brown eyes showed puzzlement.

"Teachin'!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You could teach the children!"

"Teach them what?"

"You know, the basics…readin', writin', and arithmetic. What we learned in school." The Kid couldn't keep the enthusiasm out of his voice.

Heyes shook his head vehemently. "No."

"No? Why not?"

"I can't teach."

"Sure you can! You taught me when I didn't understand that teacher at the Home. Helped me with my homework. Don't you remember? And…and you taught Wheat and the boys different stuff. Hell, you even taught Kyle how to read a timetable."

"Didn't teach him very good. Almost had to call off the Madison job."

"So he missed an asterisk. I've missed an asterisk or two. So have you, come to think about it."

Heyes scowled. "When did I…"

"Delano job," the Kid quickly came back with an answer.

"Well, I…"

"That ain't the point, Heyes. What matters is that you can teach and these young'uns need some schoolin'."

"We ain't gonna be here long enough to teach them anything," Heyes continued to argue.

"Some learnin' is better than none at all, don'tcha think? They're smart and will catch on quick."

"But they're busy workin' on the farm…"

"Floyd and I'll make sure they have time to be schooled." The Kid paused for Heyes to think. "It'll give you something to do, too. You've been sayin' how useless you feel. Here's something you can do. Something you'd be good at doin'."

Heyes took a deep breath and then released it. "Kid, I…" Heyes saw the deep desire in the dark blue eyes. "I… All right. I'll try teaching them some of the basics. But no promises!"

The Kid smiled and clapped his partner on his shoulder. "Thank you, Heyes."

Heyes slowly shook his head. "Kid, you know we're going to have to leave, and it'll be sooner rather than later. I see you getting attached to this family — too attached."

"I know and it's gonna be hard to say good-bye. What was I supposed to do, Heyes, not help 'em? Hell, I needed their help, too, so I had a place for you to stay and heal up."

His partner gave him a wry grin. "No, I know you couldn't do that. You always were one for jumping in when somebody needed help."

"And it's hard not to get attached when I buried their ma and had to take her place."

"Yeah, just so you remember we're going to have to leave soon as I can ride."

"I know." The Kid looked away for a moment and then looked at his partner. "So you'll teach 'em, right?"

"Yeah, I'll try and teach them something."

"Okay, then. Let's go tell them and get them started right away." The Kid started pulling the wagon out of the barn.

"Wait! Start now?"

The Kid turned around. "You don't have much time if we have to leave when you get better. No time like the present."

"Hmph… What did I get myself into," Heyes muttered under his breath as they headed to the garden.

When they got near the Walker family, Curry shouted out, "Floyd, Joshua said he'd school the kids." Samuel, Hannah, and Levi popped their heads up from their work.

Floyd looked earnestly at Heyes. "You really willin' to school my young'uns?"

Heyes forced a smile. "Sure. It'll give me something to do while I mend."

"Oh..." whispered Levi, his eyes wide as he wiped his dirty hand on his pants.

"Levi, don't do that!" the Kid scowled. "You only have one more pair of clean pants."

All the children stared at Heyes as if seeing him for the first time.

"Always wanted to learn," admitted Samuel hesitantly, "but school was too far away and Ma was too busy with runnin' the house."

"You a teacher, Mr. Smith?" asked Hannah cautiously.

"He taught me a lot at school," the Kid quickly replied before his partner could say anything. "Helped me with my homework every night."

Another "oh", this time from Hannah.

The Kid gave Heyes a smug smile and then looked toward Floyd. "How's the garden comin' along, Floyd?"

"The young'uns have been workin' hard. It's almost done. Why?" Floyd shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up.

"How about I get Joshua settled and schoolin' can start after a quick lunch? I'll finish the gardenin' they can't get to."

"Lunch is in an hour. I think they have about an hour left to do."

"Okay, I'll come get you when lunch is ready." The Kid began pulling the wagon back to the house. "It's a nice day; you want your classroom inside or outside?"

Heyes scowled. "What I want to do is flatten you!"

The Kid grinned back at his partner. "Good thing for me your wrist is still sore!"

"Can't believe you got me doing this," Heyes hissed. "I'm not gonna be ready after lunch. What am I gonna teach them?"

"How about the ABC's and readin'. Or arithmetic… What 1+1 is. Heyes, they're kids and anything you teach will be good," the Kid reassured his partner as they entered the house. "Here's all the books on these shelves. You check these out and I'll look around the cabin for anything else that'll help you."

The Kid looked in cupboards, dressers and shelves for teaching aids while Heyes checked out all the books and picked out several of the easy to read ones. "Look what I found!" Curry stood up from kneeling beside the dresser and grinned as he showed Heyes a slate with a box of chalk.

"Phew…that'll help. And I found a few books that'll work."

"Nice outside. Wanna hold class under the big oak? I could lay out a few bedrolls for the children to sit on."

"Yeah, let's do that. And I need some apples if there's some in the pantry."

Curry gave a puzzled look as he walked into the pantry area. "Apples?"

Heyes nodded. "For the arithmetic lesson."

Poking his head out of the pantry, the Kid asked, "How many do you need?"

"Four's good — one for each of us."

Putting the apples on the table, Curry picked up their bedrolls. "I'm gonna put this under the tree so it's ready while you think of anything else you need."

Several minutes later, Curry came back into the cabin. "Think of anything else?"

"Nope, just need some time to come up with a plan. Can you take me out there now?"

"Sure." The Kid put the apples and slate in the wagon and pulled his partner to the tree. He made sure he was comfortable with pillows and a sheet. "I'll get lunch ready and feed the Walkers. Holler if you need something."

Heyes nodded, but his mind was planning out the new job.

After lunch, the children were nervously excited about attending lessons.

"Can we go over by Mr. Smith now?" asked Samuel as he finished washing the dishes.

Curry glanced out of the window and saw his partner scowling as he looked through a book. "Let's give him a few more minutes to get ready."

Hannah came next to the Kid and pleaded with big blue eyes. "I dunno why you can't teach us, Mr. Jones. I like you better. Mr. Smith, well, I don't think he likes us much."

The Kid squatted so he was down to her level. "Of course Joshua likes you. What makes you think he don't?"

"He don't say much to us, unless he wants something or mad about something." Hannah thought for a few moments. "He ain't as friendly as you."

Grinning, the Kid put an arm around Hannah. "Well, we're kinda lucky he ain't been talkin' much. Once he starts feelin' better, we won't be able to shut him up." Pausing, Curry continued. "I don't think he's feeling real good right now and he's kinda worried about his back and about not walkin'."

Levi came up to Hannah and the Kid. "I'd be afraid if I couldn't walk. Is Mr. Smith afraid?"

Hesitating for a minute, the Kid answered, "Yeah, I think so. But let's keep that a secret, okay?" Curry waited to get nods from the children agreeing and stood up. "Let me see if he's ready yet."

The Kid walked over Heyes. "How's it goin'? You about ready?"

Heyes glared at his partner.

"Need a few more minutes?"

"No. Guess I'm as ready as I'm gonna be." Heyes frowned. "Why do I let you talk me into this kinda stuff?"

Curry smiled. "I'll go tell 'em you're ready."

"Kid, could you bring me a cup of water, too."

"Sure. Anything else?"

Heyes shook his head. "That should do it."

A few minutes later, the Kid returned with three eager students and a cup of water. "Okay, I want you three to mind Mr. Smith and be good. Don't wanna hear a bad report about you."

Heyes gave his partner a look. "Where'd that come from?"

"That's what I 'member my Ma sayin' when she took me to school." He grinned. "Course, I used to get in all kinds of trouble 'cause of you. If you need anything, holler or send one of 'em to get me." Curry walked towards the barn to care for the animals.

"Did Mr. Jones really get in trouble, Mr. Smith?"

"Well," Heyes hesitated. "Sometimes. But," he smiled at them, "he's right about it being my fault most of the time. Ready for some learning?"

The three children sat on the bedrolls around Heyes and waited.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "first we're gonna learn our ABCs. This is the letter A." Heyes wrote an 'A a' on the slate. "It has a sound of 'a' like in apple." He wrote the word apple under the 'A a'. What other words have the same sound?"

Samuel smiled. "My name does."

"Mine does, too," piped up Hannah.

Heyes smiled as he nodded and added the two new words to the slate.

"Me too?" asked Levi.

Gently shaking his head, Heyes said, "Nope, Levi doesn't have an 'a' in it. Can you think of another word, Levi?"

Levi pondered and looked over to Curry tending to the horses. "How about animal?"

"You're right. Animal has two 'a's in it. Good job." Levi beamed as Heyes wrote the word on the slate.

The ABCs lesson continued in the same matter for over an hour with three enthusiastic students absorbing everything taught them.

Heyes put the slate down and drank some water. "How about a break and then we'll work on numbers instead of letters? I'll holler when I'm ready for you."

Samuel, Hannah and Levi went in search of their father, eager to share what they had learned. They found the men slicing half of the venison thin for jerky and salting the rest. The Kid looked up from salting the meat and walked over to his partner.

"How's it goin', teacher?" the Kid said with a smile.

Heyes shrugged his shoulders. "Not bad… Better than I thought."

"Done for the day?"

"Nah. Want to start on the numbers now."

The Kid grinned and chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothin'." Curry shook his head. "It's just that…"

"Yeah?"

"You seem to be takin' to this teachin' job pretty good. You always have needed something to work out – a plan or a job."

"Maybe…" Heyes winced.

Curry cocked his head. "How you feelin'? Sure you're up to more?

Heyes nodded. "Legs are hurting, but teaching is giving me something else to think about."

"Okay, but don't do too much. Need anything?"

"More water?" Heyes held up his cup.

The Kid took the cup. "I'll be right back." Dipping the bucket in the cool well water, he returned and handed the water to his partner. "Ready for the children?"

"I guess."

"I'll send them over. Call if you need anything."

"I will."

A few minutes later and the children were gathered under the tree with Heyes for their numbers lesson – Heyes in the wagon and the children sitting on the bedroll.

Heyes pulled out the four apples from his pile of books and supplies. "Now we're going to work on our numbers. How many apples do I have, Levi?"

Levi counted aloud. "One…two…three…four! One for each of us."

"That's right. Do you know what the number four looks like?"

"Yep! Can I write it on the slate like you did this mornin'?"

"Sure." Heyes handed the slate to the child. Laboriously, Levi wrote '4' on the slate and gave it back to the teacher.

"Good job, Levi. I see how neat you made your number four. So if Levi knows how, I'm guessing you do, too?" Heyes asked Samuel and Hannah.

"Ma was teachin' us last winter when it was too rainy to go out. Got to number twenty," Samuel informed him.

"Then we can start some simple addition. If I have one apple and add another apple, how many do I have?"

"Two apples!" exclaimed Hannah.

"That's right… And it looks like this." Heyes wrote 1 + 1 = 2 on the slate. Using the apples, he taught the children addition and subtraction from one to four. Over an hour later, he dismissed the children. "Think that's enough for the day, huh?" Three heads nodded in agreement. "Want an apple?" He handed each a piece of fruit and they all ate part of the lesson. "Can one of you tell Mr. Jones we're done, please?"

"I will!" Levi stood up and started to run, but tripped and almost fell.

"LEVI! Walk! Don't run with your broken arm; you might fall and make it worse." Heyes ran a hand through his hair. "Sheesh…"

Samuel and Hannah stood up and started to walk away. Samuel turned. "Mr. Smith, thank you for teachin' us."

"You're welcome, Samuel."

A few minutes later, the Kid sat down on the bedroll next to his partner. "Well, how'd it go today?"

"Okay. They're eager to learn, especially the older ones."

"Levi's only six. Not everyone likes books like you do. I remember wantin' to play instead of learn when I was that age."

Heyes chuckled. "I remember."

"Ready to go back in the house?"

Heyes nodded and the Kid could see the pain lines around his eyes. "Right now getting into bed sounds like a real good idea. And a little laudanum, too. I can feel my back knotting up and my legs have that prickly feeling all over."

Curry frowned. "Maybe this was a bad idea…"

"Told you I'm no teacher."

"Should I tell them no lessons tomorrow?"

"No. I'll give it another try."

"But if you're hurtin'…"

"Well, maybe I just overdid it. Being the first day and all."

Before long, the Kid lifted his partner back into bed. Heyes sighed. "Feels good to lie down."

"Then maybe…"

"Might want to change where I'll do the lesson tomorrow. Depends on the weather, too. I did like being outside, though."

After dinner, the children got ready for bed while Curry helped the men. Then the Kid and Heyes took turns reading Robinson Crusoe to the family. One by one the children nodded off to sleep.

The Kid closed the book. "Anything you two need before I turn in?"

Heyes winced in pain. "Think I'll take that laudanum. Don't think I'll sleep much the way my legs are feeling now."

"Sure." Curry got the bottle and held it up to the light. "Don't take too much. We're almost out. I might need to go into town for some more."

Taking a sip, Heyes handed the bottle back. "Thanks."

"Floyd?"

"I'm okay… Just tired."

"Night Joshua. Night Floyd." The Kid blew out the lamp and crawled into bed.

**Day 10 **

The Kid had made oatmeal for breakfast and was just cleaning up at the stove when he heard a barely audible, "Thaddeus". Alert, he glanced at his partner in bed who scarcely cocked his head towards the window. Curry put down the spoon and walked to the window. A wagon was coming around the bend towards the farmhouse. Floyd and the children were still sitting around the table talking about the chores to be done before lessons could start.

"Floyd, we got company, again." The Kid's hand hovered near his gun.

Samuel joined Curry at the window to see who was coming. "It's Doc Becker, Pa."

The Kid looked at his partner and the two smiled in relief.

"Go care for his horse and invite him in, Samuel," Floyd said as he finished the oatmeal in his bowl.

Samuel walked outside just as the wagon was stopping in front of the house. "Mornin', Doc."

The middle-aged, dark-haired gentleman jumped off the wagon and quickly assessed the boy. "Good morning, Samuel. How are you? Heard you were hurt."

"I was, but gettin' better." Samuel nodded as he walked toward the horse.

"Still limping, I see."

"Yeah, sprained my ankle purty good, but Mr. Jones said to walk on it as much as possible. I'll take care of your horse."

The doctor removed a black bag from the wagon. "Thank you. Everyone else in the house?"

"Yep, just finishing breakfast," Samuel said as he led the horse to a trough of water.

"Come back into the house then so I can check you over, too." Doctor Becker walked onto the porch and opened the door. Seeing Floyd at the table, he greeted him. "Good morning, Floyd."

Floyd held out his hand to shake. "Mornin'. Thanks for comin', Doc. I'd get up, but…"

"Glad to see you're even up. Deputy Mason said your family got hit hard by the storm. Sorry to hear about Rose and Mary."

Floyd nodded. "Don't know what would've happened if Thaddeus hadn't come when he did."

Doctor Becker looked at the two strangers. "Deputy Mason said there were two men here."

"Yep. Where're my manners. This here is Thaddeus Jones," Floyd pointed to the Kid who was cleaning up after breakfast, but stopped to nod at the doctor, "and his partner, Joshua Smith."

The doctor looked over at the man in the bed and Heyes smiled.

"Hungry?" the Kid asked. "Got some oatmeal left over."

The doctor shook his head. "No, but if you have some coffee made, I'd like a cup."

"Sure." Curry poured a cup and handed it to the doctor.

Doctor Becker took a sip. "So, how do you know the Walkers, Mr. Jones?"

The Kid glanced at Floyd. "I'm kin to Rose."

"I see… And how did you happen to come when you did?" the doctor inquired.

"Well, me and Joshua were on our way to Red Rock. Heard a McCreedy down there was hirin'. We was in the area when the storm hit and Joshua was hurt. Figured Rose would let us stay while he healed.

Hannah looked up at Curry puzzled. "But…"

Floyd cut her off. "Hannah, don't you have chores to do before lessons? You too, Levi and Samuel. When Doctor Becker is ready to take a look at you, we'll call you in."

Becker noted the confused look on the child's face and the father's interception. "How about I look at them first, Floyd, and then they can go do chores?"

Floyd shrugged his shoulders. "Ain't nothin' wrong with Hannah. Samuel, he got cracked ribs and a sprained ankle, but he's gettin' around. And Levi, he got a broken arm and cracked ribs."

Doctor Becker winked. "I'll just give them all a quick look while I'm here. How about ladies first, Hannah?"

Hannah looked at her father, who nodded his approval. She walked toward the doctor.

"So are you hurting anywhere, dear?"

She shook her head.

"You came away from the storm with not even a cut?"

"Well, I cut myself a few places, but they're healed now."

The doctor made eye contact with Curry. "Deputy Mason told me you found them. How was she then?"

"Scared… Not talkin' much. Think seein' her Ma and Mary in the yard troubled her. Others were in the barn and didn't see 'em."

Becker knelt by the little girl. "I bet it was difficult not being able to help your Pa and brothers and seeing your Ma and Mary, huh?"

Hannah nodded.

"You're a brave young lady, Hannah Walker."

Hannah beamed.

"I'm brave, too! I broke my arm!" Levi was not going to be outdone by his big sister.

The doctor smiled. "That you are, Levi. Well, since Hannah's okay, let's check you out, mister." Becker looked again to Curry for more information.

"Found Levi unconscious with a bad bump on his forehead and a broken arm. I set the break and have tried to keep him from usin' it with the splints and sling."

"And when did he come around?" The doctor was gently, but firmly, feeling the little boy's body for possible other injuries.

Levi giggled and wiggled. "That's tickles!"

Curry thought back to the first day. "Levi was startin' to come around when I brought him in the house. I set his broken arm first when he was still kinda outta it."

The doctor nodded. "Okay Levi. I'm going to remove the sling and splints on your arm. You have to be very still while I do this." Becker smiled at the boy. "And I'll try not to tickle you anymore." Removing the splints, the doctor quickly assessed the broken arm and looked up at the Kid. "Have you set a bone before?"

Shaking his head, the Kid answered, "Nope. Got some coachin'." He smiled at his partner. "How'd I do?"

"Pretty good… Pretty darn good. I'm impressed." The doctor put the splints and sling back on the arm. "Good to go for now, Levi. Might put a cast on that arm later. Next… Samuel."

Samuel took his brother's place next to the doctor by the table. "Part of the barn pinned me down. Hurt my ankle and…" He looked to Curry for help.

"He cracked a rib or two. Had 'em bound for a while."

The doctor felt the ribs and nodded. "Healing well. And you're walking on your ankle?"

"Yes sir. Not very good, but I'm workin' at it." Samuel confirmed.

"Good man. Well, let me see if there's anything else that was missed." Again, the doctor gently, but firmly, felt the limbs and rest of Samuel's body. "Looks like you're in good shape, Samuel. You can go do your chores with your brother and sister while I check over the men."

"Let's go, Hannah and Levi." Samuel herded them outside to their various chores.

"Children are healing well, Floyd. How are you doing?" Doctor Becker sat next to the patient at the table.

Curry poured more coffee for everyone and sat on the bed next to his partner.

"Well," Floyd began, "I've been better."

The doctor put his hand on top of Floyd's and nodded. "Agnes wanted to me make sure to give you her best. She's planning on coming by in a few days to check on the children and you." After a pause, he continued. "So you broke your leg, I see. What else is ailing you?"

"I cracked some ribs, too, and got a good size bump on the head. Nothin' more."

"Well, let me check you over and see if that's all I can find. If you had to break your leg, it's a good thing you broke it below the knee." He looked over at Curry. "Can I assume you set this bone, too?"

The blond nodded.

"Did you see any breaks in the skin where bone was protruding?" When he saw a puzzled look, the doctor added, "where the bone was sticking out."

The Kid shook his head no.

"Good. Well, let's see if he set this bone as well as he did Levi's." The doctor removed the splints and gently felt the leg. "It's set well and on its way to healing."

"How much longer? I got crops needin' to go in," Floyd asked.

"You're not going to like my news, Floyd." The doctor continued with the examination after splinting the leg again. "The storm happened about 10 days ago? You have another four weeks of no walking on that leg."

A groan escaped from Floyd. "What am I gonna do?"

Doctor Becker sighed. "Maybe Agnes' boys can come over and help with the planting. They're working in their fields now." The doctor finished the exam. "Well, the ribs are healing up and I can't find anything else physically wrong with you. How's the head? Any recent headaches?"

"Just a mild one the other day," Floyd informed the doctor.

"Good. Now we have to decide what to do about those broken bones. We can keep them splinted as they are, but, if I know you and Levi, that's not the best solution. I am recommending a plaster cast."

"A plaster cast?"

Becker nodded. "I wrap your leg in gauze and then apply a thick layer of plaster, like a white mud, to the leg. It hardens and immobilizes the leg so the bone can heal properly. That way you and Levi don't accidentally move it and upset the break."

Floyd thought for a moment. "Can I still walk usin' crutches to get around?"

"Yes."

"How do I get this plaster cast off my leg?"

"In four weeks, you can carefully cut it off using a saw."

Floyd smiled. "Guess you do know me and Levi. You better put that plaster on so we can't disturb it."

"Good. Let's apply it out by the well. I need water and it'll keep the mess out of the house. Mr. Smith, can you carry two chairs out there, please?

"It's Jones. I'll do that right away. About my partner…"

"I'll examine the two of you after I set the casts. They have to dry and I'll have plenty of time then," the doctor dismissed the Kid's question. "Let's get you up on those crutches, Floyd."

The Kid looked at Heyes, who shrugged his shoulders. He then carried two chairs to the well as requested while the doctor assisted Floyd in walking to the well.

"Thank you Mr. Jones. I won't be needing your assistance."

Curry turned, but stopped. Making direct eye contact, he said, "Floyd, if you or the children need me, just holler. I'll be in the cabin with Joshua." The Kid knew that the doctor had a reason for sending him away and he figured he knew what it was. He had gotten used to being the one to handle things since they had arrived and he wanted Floyd to know he would around if he was needed.

"Thanks, Thaddeus. I appreciate it." Floyd sat down heavily in one of the chairs and the doctor propped the broken leg on the other. When the Kid closed the door to the cabin, he continued. "Everything okay, Doc?"

Doctor Becker looked into his patient's eyes. "You tell me."

Floyd looked at the doctor in bewilderment. "It's okay. I told you that inside."

"Floyd, I'm concerned about those two men in there." He cocked his head towards the house.

"Jones and Smith?"

"Deputy Mason isn't convinced those're their real names. He thought he possibly recognized them and he's concerned they might be wanted outlaws. Asked me to talk to you in private and make sure you're not being threatened in any way by those two. Gotta say I agree seeing the way Jones ties down his gun. And when he was saying how they got here, Hannah started talking, but was hushed up. Makes a man wonder."

"Doc, Thaddeus Jones saved our lives… Bandaged us up… Took good care of us. I had a barn beam pinnin' me down. Don't know what would have happened to us if he hadn't come by. And Joshua Smith, he's readin' a book about a Crusoe to the family. Started teachin' the children readin' and arithmetic yesterday." Floyd paused. "I don't care if their names aren't Smith and Jones. They've been good to me and the children."

The doctor smiled. "As long as you and the children are safe. I had to make sure."

"Appreciate Deputy Mason's and your concern, but we're safe."

Becker stood up and patted Floyd on the shoulder. "Then let's get this leg in a cast. I have to get the plaster and gauze. I'll be back in a few minutes." Getting the needed supplies from his wagon, the doctor came back to the well and pulled out a bucket of water. "Ready to get started?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I have this linen cloth which has dry Plaster of Paris rubbed into it. I'll start wrapping the bandage around the leg and moisten it with this sponge as I'm applying it. The Plaster of Paris will become hardened as it dries. There quite a few layers of linen. The cast is going to feel very warm as it dries, but after that you shouldn't be bothered at all."

Floyd watched with fascination as the doctor alternately wrapped, moistened, and rubbed smooth with his hands the bandages forming a cast. Soon his leg was casted from his toes to mid-thigh.

Doctor Becker stretched his back when he finished. "How are you doing, Floyd?"

"Good. You're right about it feelin' warm."

"It's getting stiff already. I'll have you sit here for an hour to make sure it firm enough. I'll make Levi's cast next."

"Levi!" Floyd shouted for his son.

A small head popped out of the barn door. "Yeah, Pa?"

"Time for you to come get your arm in a cast."

Hannah's head looked out of the barn. "Pa, can Samuel and I come watch, please?"

Floyd looked at the doctor who nodded his approval. "Sure, but mind you do your chores before lessons."

Soon the three children were by the well watching and asking questions while Levi's cast was put on. After an hour, both casts were applied and hardening.

"Okay," said the doctor as he washed his hands, "I want you two to stay put for a while longer so they're good and hard. I'm going to check on those other two men in the house. If you need me, send Samuel."

The doctor walked to the house and rapped once before entering. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed where the Kid was sitting with Heyes. "Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. Deputy Mason voiced his concern about you two and I wanted assurance from Mr. Walker that he and his family were safe."

"Apology accepted." Heyes held out his hand in a goodwill gesture. The doctor smiled as he shook his hand.

"Is there anymore of that coffee, Mr. Jones, before I start your exams?"

"Sure is." Curry stood up and held up the pot. "Joshua?" His partner nodded and he poured three cups of coffee. "You can call us Thaddeus and Joshua, Doctor Becker."

Doctor Becker sat on a chair by the bed. "So tell me your story, Thaddeus and Joshua. Where were you when the storm hit and what injuries did you get?"

Heyes and the Kid took turns telling the story of seeing the twister and going back to the creek bed; the branch hitting Heyes in the back and the injuries they both received. Curry continued the tale of coming to the Walker's homestead.

Becker looked at the Kid. "So your only injury was a gash to the head?"

"Yep and that's healed."

"No headaches."

The Kid shook his head. "Nope."

"So you and Hannah managed to escape the storm's fury with only a few scratches while all the others sustained numerous injuries. Tornadoes never cease to amaze me."

The doctor finished his coffee. "Joshua, you seem to have come out of it the worst. Let's see what's going on with you." The doctor gently lifted his Henley up and removed it to check the chest and arms. "There's some swelling on this wrist."

"Yeah, guess I sprained it when I fell into Thaddeus."

"Seems to be healing. Can you use it?"

"Still difficult to use a spoon, but I'm getting by."

Expert fingers touched the back of the head, finding a tender area. "Are you still getting headaches?"

"Yeah, but not as bad as they were."

The doctor gently rolled Heyes over on his stomach. Hands felt the entire back, noting where the patient caught his breath in pain. "I'm going to need to remove the long johns to exam the legs."

Heyes nodded and his partner helped the doctor remove the garment.

Again, the doctor did a thorough exam of the buttocks, legs and feet. After rolling the patient back on his back and covering him with a sheet, Becker asked, "Do you have any feeling at all in your legs?"

"Yep, sometimes like needles sticking me and other times a numbing feeling."

"That's encouraging that there is some feeling. Can you move your feet?" The doctor noted a nod and lifted up the sheet to watch both feet slightly moving. "Try moving your legs."

The legs twitched, but did not move.

"What's goin' on, Doc?" Curry asked for his partner. "Will he be able to walk again?"

"Well, there is a spinal cord that runs from your brain, though your neck and down your back. There are nerves with the spinal cord that makes a person move when the brain tells it to move. It appears, Joshua, that you bruised the nerve endings in your back and the swelling is preventing you from walking."

"So when the swelling goes, I'll be okay?" Heyes asked for confirmation trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Back and head injuries are very serious and there's still a lot we don't know about them. But I think with time, yes, you should be able to walk."

Heyes and the Kid glanced at each other and exchanged relieved smiles.

"That's great news, doctor!" Kid said what both were thinking.

"But I'm concerned about your muscles getting too weak while you wait to heal. You've been in bed about ten days already."

The smiles disappeared. "Well, I did have him up and outta bed the day before. Sat him in wagon for a good part of the day just to get him outside."

"Is there anything I can do?" Heyes asked.

"Maybe. Let's get him dressed again."

With the Kid's assistance, they put the long johns and Henley back on Heyes.

Doctor Becker pondered. "I did read where back East others move your legs to keep the muscles in use until you can move them yourself. I wonder…" The doctor thought for a minute while concerned partners watched him. "I'm going to try something, Joshua. You tell me if there is any discomfort or pain." Becker lifted a leg and bent it up near Heyes' chest and then straightened it again. "Anything?"

"Nope. My back felt tight when my leg was raised."

"That is because of the swelling."

Curry watched with interest. "So I do the movin' until Joshua can do it himself?"

"Yes. Come over here and try it." Curry stood where the doctor did moments before and began moving Heyes' legs.

"Good, just like you are doing. And Joshua, you can try to resist his movements — push back. You also have to work on keeping the strength in your upper body by moving as much as you back allows. Even rolling around or crawling with your arms while dragging your feet."

The Kid continued to move his partner's legs. "How many times do I do this?"

"Well, the more you do it, the stronger he'll get. Start with ten times with each leg, but several times a day. Increase the amount of times every few days. Make sure you're resisting, Joshua. Try kicking back."

"How long, Doc, before I heal?" Heyes asked as beads of sweat were forming on his forehead from the exertion.

"I can't say for sure, Joshua, but it's going to take awhile. Just listen to your body and you'll be able to know what you are capable of doing and what you cannot do. And once you can start walking, you'll have to do so with assistance for awhile until you get full strength back. You're a lucky man to be alive. Think that's enough for now — don't want to overdo it the first day."

The Kid sat back on the bed next to his partner. "What about the pain he's in, Doc?"

"How much pain is there, Joshua?"

Heyes took a deep breath. "Lately it seems to be always there. Sometimes it bothers me more than other times."

"Is it keeping you up at night?"

"Nights seem the worse," he admitted.

"Probably because you have nothing else to concentrate on or to take your mind off of it. A little laudanum before bed should take care of that." The doctor looked at the Kid. "Do you have any laudanum?"

"Just about out with Joshua, Floyd and Levi needin' it right after the storm."

"I'll leave you a bottle then." The doctor reached in his medical bag and pulled out a bottle he handed to Curry. "Is this long pillow to help you lay on your sides and not your back all the time?"

"Yeah, Thaddeus made it for me."

Doctor turned towards the Kid and nodded. "Good. Sounds like you're doing a great job taking care of everyone."

Curry smiled. "I'm tryin'."

"What about sitting in a tub?" Heyes asked.

"If you can get in a bathtub without hurting yourself, then I'm sure soaking would feel good."

"Are you sayin' it's time for another wash day, Joshua?"

"Well, you are smelling kinda ripe." 

"Me? Sure you're not smellin' yourself?"

Doctor Becker smiled as he listened to the bantering. "Speaking of baths, Thaddeus, those casts on Levi and Floyd cannot get wet. They can take a bath, but make sure their cast is out of the water."

Curry nodded. "Anything else I should know about 'em?"

"They need to wear those casts for at least four more weeks. Floyd will need to continue to use the crutches. I'm sure they will complain about the weight and itching under the cast, but that's unavoidable. Once the four weeks are over, they can remove it with a saw."

Heyes and the Kid made eye contact when four weeks was mentioned.

"Well, guess I'll be on my way again. Have only one or two more homesteads before I head back to town. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, can I get you something more to drink or eat?" Curry asked as he got up to pour more coffee.

"Heard from Samuel you got a deer. Any chance of there being venison jerky?"

Smiling, the Kid answered, "Sure is. Let me get you some. Floyd and I sliced it up yesterday and it just came outta the smoker." Getting the requested jerky, he handed some to the doctor.

"Thank you. I haven't had venison in awhile." Doctor Becker took a bite. "Delicious!" Heading out the door, the doctor turned toward his patient in the bed. "Hope you get better soon. Take it slow and don't expect miracles. It's going to take awhile for the swelling to go away and for you to build up your strength again."

Heyes nodded. "Thanks, Doc."

"And only take the laudanum when you need to. It's an opiate and highly addictive."

"I will," Heyes said with a smile.

Curry walked out of the cabin with the doctor towards the well where the Walkers were seated. The doctor tested the hardness of the casts and declared them ready. "Well, Floyd, guess I'm done here. Any more questions before I take off?"

"Nope. Appreciate you comin' out here, Doctor Becker."

Tapping Samuel on the shoulder, the Kid motioned him to follow. "Let's get the doctor's horse and wagon ready for him while your pa says good bye."

Soon the doctor rode down the lane and around the bend.

Floyd turned toward his children. "Well, we can get back to our chores now that Doc Becker is gone."

The Kid lifted his hat and ran a hand through his blond curls. "Let me see how Joshua feels about havin' lessons today." He walked back into the cabin and grinned at his partner. "So what about…"

"Four weeks? Kid, is it safe to stay here four more weeks," Heyes said in an exasperated voice.

"I know, but we're gonna hafta, Heyes. I ain't leavin' Floyd and those kids before they can care for themselves."

"But what if…"

"We ain't gonna be recognized out here. Deputy Mason may have a doubt or two, but he thinks I'm one of Rose's kin. I think we're safe here. 'Sides, we can't leave 'til you can ride good enough to outrun a posse. Don't see that happenin' any time soon."

"No, guess you're right," Heyes muttered as he slumped down further into the pillows.

"So, are you up to givin' lessons this afternoon?" the Kid asked as he sat beside his partner.

Heyes shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Sure you're up to it?"

Heyes nodded so the Kid continued, "Where?"

"If it's nice, I'd like to go outside."

"I'll go get it ready then. You let me know when you wanna do those leg exercises." Curry stood up and stretched. He took out the slate and some books and brought in the wagon. "Need apples today?" he asked as he came back into the cabin.

"No apples today, but about twenty rocks. Figured out yesterday what they know and what they don't know."

"Checked with Floyd while I took books out and the kids are almost done with their chores. Thought we'd have a quick meal and then you can hold lessons."

"Sounds like a plan." Heyes rubbed his chin. "Wouldn't mind shaving and getting cleaned up. Didn't have a chance before the doc came."

"Sure. I'll get you a basin and your shavin' kit." Curry got the requested items and helped his partner by holding a mirror.

After getting cleaned up, Heyes asked his partner, "We have time for some of them exercises?"

"Heyes, we'll make time for them exercises! Whenever you're up to it, I'll come help you." The Kid pulled back the sheet and lifted one leg, slowly bending it to his partner's chest and holding it, like he saw the doctor do. After a few moments, he straightened it and repeated the process nine more times. Then he did the same motions to the other leg. When he finished, he could see small beads forming on his partner's forehead. "Maybe…"

"No, gotta do them if I wanna walk or be ready ride outta here in a month or two. Hmm… What can I do to get my arms stronger again?"

The Kid chuckled. "Well, the doc did say something about crawlin' around usin' your arms."

Heyes scowled at his partner.

"Or if you don't like that idea, how about I throw a rope over the beam above the bed." Pointing up to the beam, he continued. "You can use it to lift yourself into a sittin' position and then lower yourself."

Looking up at the beam, Heyes thought a moment and then grinned. "I like that idea a lot better."

"Thought you might. Let me get a rope from the barn and check if the chores are finished."

Curry stopped at the well on the way to the barn. "How's the chores comin' along, Floyd?"

"Almost done. Is he gonna feel like teachin' today."

"Yep."

"They should be ready in about ten minutes."

The Kid took a sip of cool well water. "I'll let him know."

Finding a rope in the barn, he made his way back to the cabin.

"Walkers should be comin' in for a meal in about five minutes," Curry said as he threw one end of the rope up and over the beam. "There." He tugged on the rope. "That should do."

Heyes reached for the two ends and tied loops to each one for handles. Using the rope and his arms, he lifted his torso from the bed and back down. "Sheesh, that wasn't easy. Guess I'm weaker than I thought."

"You've been in bed for over ten days. What'd you expect?"

The Walker family came into the house.

Floyd sat down on the first chair he could find. "This cast makes my leg heavy. Tuckers me out faster when I use crutches."

"I bet," the Kid agreed. "Doc said they'd be heavy. Let's see your cast, Levi."

Levi beamed as he showed Mr. Jones his arm.

"Can I see it, too?" Heyes asked, curious about the plaster cast.

"Sure, Mr. Smith." Levi went over to the bed so Heyes could see and feel the casting.

"Amazing. Like hardened white mud. What'll they think of next?" Heyes smiled at the boy.

After a quick meal, the Kid took Heyes outside where the children's lessons continued from the day before. Curry finished working on the corral as he and Floyd discussed planting crops.

By late afternoon, everyone was cleaning up to help prepare the evening meal.

After a simple meal of salted venison, the Crusoe book came out.

"Mr. Smith, mind if I watch while you read? See if I can figure out some words?" asked Samuel.

"Not at all." Heyes patted the bed. "You can sit here."

Heyes read the book and used his fingers to show what line he was reading so Samuel could follow along and attempt to read the easy words. The rest of the family and Curry settled in for another exciting adventure of Robinson Crusoe.

After a chapter of the book was read, Floyd interrupted. "We've had a long and excitin' day with the doc comin'. Think it's time to go to bed, children. Get changed and come say your prayers with me."

Hannah put on her nightgown and handed a brush to the Kid who quickly and tightly braided her hair.

"Remember when you didn't know how to braid, Mr. Jones?" Hannah felt the braid and smiled.

"Sure do. Gettin' purty good at it, huh?"

"You don't even need my help anymore."

The children gathered by their father for prayers while Curry and Heyes respectfully listened.

Within the hour, all were sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Storm – Chapter 5**

**Day 11**

"No Jed… Come back… Pa? NO… MA!"

Heyes lifted his torso off the bed, leaning on his elbows, breathing heavily, and sweat running down his face.

The Kid rushed to his partner's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Joshua?"

Heyes closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

"He okay?" Floyd muttered, woken from a deep sleep.

Samuel yawned. "Pa, what's goin' on?"

"Just a nightmare; he's okay," Curry assured the family. "Go back to sleep."

Bending down so he could look into the dark brown eyes, the Kid whispered, "Bad one, huh?"

Heyes nodded as he took deep breaths.

"Wanna go outside and get some fresh air?"

"Yeah."

Curry opened the door and then stooped down to lift up his partner. "Put your arm around my neck… There you go."

Carrying his partner out on the porch, the Kid set him down on one of the rocking chairs.

"You gonna be okay sittin' here?" he asked as he propped his legs up on a short table.

Heyes nodded as he put his head back and took another deep breath.

"I'll be right back."

Curry quietly walked back into the cabin and checked on the Walker family. Noting they had all gone back to sleep, he put on his pants, socks and jacket, put two glasses in his pocket, pulled out a bottle of whiskey from Heyes' saddlebags, and grabbed a quilt from his bed. He went back out on the porch and closed the door behind him.

"Thought you might need this. Night air is chilly," the Kid said as he put the blanket on his partner.

"Thanks." Heyes opened his eyes.

Pulling the glasses out of his pocket, Curry filled them with whiskey and handed one to Heyes.

Heyes took the glass and swallowed the contents in a few gulps. He handed the glass back to the Kid, who poured more whiskey into it. "I needed that more than the blanket."

"Thought you might." Curry sat in the other rocker next to his partner.

"Where you get this?"

"There was still a bottle in your saddlebag. You didn't finish it before gettin' on a horse after the storm."

The partners sat in the stillness of the night sipping their whiskey. A falling star streaked across a sky of twinkling lights. The half moon created shadows in the yard. In the distance could be heard crickets and an occasional bullfrog.

"And the Walkers?" Heyes broke the silence.

"Sleepin'."

Heyes gave a deep sigh as he stared off toward the barn. "The dream was so real."

"The raid?"

"What else?"

"Well, could be bounty hunters, or jail, or gettin' shot or…"

Heyes chuckled. "Guess you're right."

"Wanna talk about it?" the Kid asked. "Might help."

There were a few minutes of silence.

"We heard the gunshots while at the creek," he began. "Ran through the cornfield. You were right behind me, but then you left. Tried to call you back."

"Went to my house."

"Didn't want you to go alone…"

There was more silence as Heyes twisted a silver ring on his finger, a ring from his father with the engraving 'With You Always'.

"Barn and house were burning. Saw my pa by the barn. All the blood…" Heyes swallowed hard and the Kid poured him some more whiskey.

"Turned and saw my ma. She… She smiled at me." Heyes bit his lower lip and brushed away a tear. "Raised her hand and, as I held it, she whispered, 'love…always'. Then she gasped and…" Heyes swallowed the rest of the whiskey.

The Kid stared at the resting horses in the corral. "I didn't know."

Heyes shook his head. "Never told anyone."

The partners sat together in silent reflection for a while as memories and emotions which had been buried for so long began to surface again.

"Heard distant shots. God, I thought… I thought they got you."

"They was gone when I got there. Just left." The Kid paused, his voice soft and flooded with pain. "They was whoopin' and hollarin'… Celebratin'," he spat out the word.

"Came as fast as I could."

The Kid nodded as he remembered standing still in shock with his dead family around him. His cousin, out of breath, came out of nowhere and held him tight. "Remember you sayin', 'you're okay' and thinkin' I'll never be okay."

"I was just so relieved to see you alive. Thought maybe… Don't know what I'd have done if they'd have…"

Curry put his hand on his partner's arm.

Heyes continued. "When I saw Miz Walker…"

"Yeah. She looked just how I remember Ma."

"Sure did and the child…"

"Just a little younger than Beth. Gosh, I haven't thought about her for a long time."

Heyes snorted. "Beth was a pesky little sister we had to keep an eye on. Remember trying to get away from her when she wanted to follow us to the creek?"

"Then she tattled on us and I got in big trouble." Curry chuckled. "Forgot about that."

The partners sat and sipped their whiskey.

"Sometimes I can't even remember what they looked like, Heyes."

"I try not to because, if I do, all I can remember is how we found 'em. Hard to picture them alive after that."

The Kid ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "We've never talked about what happened before."

"Nope. Never seemed something worth talking about. Won't change nothing."

"I hear Samuel, Hannah and Levi talkin' about their ma and sister. Sometimes they cry and sometimes they laugh. Maybe if we had talked about it instead of not… Sheesh, we was both just chucklin' at the thought of Beth."

Heyes shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." Finishing the last of his whiskey, he continued, "Back is hurting. Guess I should lie down."

Curry realised that Heyes was done talking for that night and so he, too, finished his drink and got up. "Ready to go back in?"

"Yeah. Better to get some sleep." Heyes yawned as his partner stooped down and picked him up. As Curry laid him back down in his bed, Heyes briefly squeezed his arm.

"Thanks," was all he said and Curry paused briefly, smiled and nodded as he acknowledged all that Heyes meant with that simple word. He returned to his own mattress and a few minutes later both ex-outlaws were asleep.

The next morning, the Walker family woke up and the children quietly got ready for the day while partners lightly snored.

"Pa," whispered Hannah. "They okay? How come they're sleepin' so long?"

"They're fine," Floyd replied in a soft voice. "Think they were up late talkin' is all. Go outside and bring in a bucket of fresh water."

Hannah went out to get the requested water and saw the near empty whiskey bottle on the porch.

"Pa," she said in a loud disgusted voice, while holding up the bottle. "Look what I found out on the porch. They're lucky Ma ain't here. She'd whip their hide but good!"

The snoring stopped and Hannah and Floyd looked over to the two men who began to yawn and stretch as they woke up.

"Hannah Rose, keep your voice down."

"But Pa, they were drinkin' liquor!" Hannah brought her voice down to a near whisper. "Are they drunk?"

Heyes snorted.

The Kid sat up and stretched. "No, we ain't drunk, Hannah." He pulled his pants on over his long johns as he stood up. "Just havin' a little drink while talkin' last night. That's all."

"But Ma always said…"

"That's enough, Hannah. Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones are adults and can have a drink or two as long as it's not in front of you young'uns." He looked at Curry and then continued, "And they don't leave their bottle out for you to find."

The Kid looked apologetic as he put water on the stove for coffee.

Heyes pulled himself up and leaned on the headboard. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry about that, Floyd. Won't happen again… The leaving the bottle out."

Curry glared at his friend.

"What? I ain't promising to not have another drink. Best sleep I've had in a long time."

Floyd chuckled. "Like I said, as long as the children don't see and the bottle is put away, I don't have a problem." He leaned over and whispered to his bed companion. "Wouldn't mind joinin' you two some night. Keep a bottle hidden in the hay loft. Surprised Thaddeus didn't find it fixin' the barn."

The Kid finished putting on his shirt and ran a finger through his curls. He went over to his partner and grinned. "Maybe I did," he said in a low voice.

Curry continued, now addressing the children. "How about you three goin' outside and find some eggs for breakfast so I can tend to these men in bed."

"Yes, sir," came three response as the children walked out the door.

Floyd looked puzzled. "You heard me?"

Heyes chuckled. "Thaddeus has very good hearing. Saved our lives a few times."

"I heard it was you had the excellent hearing – opening safes by just listenin'."

Heyes looked at Floyd. "Now who told you that?"

"Pffttt… All the talk in the saloon after one of your big jobs. You two are legends, ya know."

"Yeah, we know." Curry shook his head.

The Kid helped the men with the chamber pot, washing up and getting dressed.

"Guess we should make a plan for the day," Floyd said as the children came into the house with the eggs.

"Lessons?" the Kid looked toward his partner for confirmation.

Heyes nodded.

"And I thought I'd sharpen the plow blades and maybe start on that field. Looks like it might rain this afternoon. Clouds are building up."

"Wish I could be helpin' you with the field," Floyd said discouraged.

Curry smiled. "Enjoy the rest. In five weeks, you'll be wishin' for a break."

"How about I sharpen the plow blades; give me something to do. May as well sharpen and clean all the tools out in the barn while I have all this free time on my hands."

"Sounds good. I'll get the horse ready. Been meaning to rub down our horses, too. That'll give me time while you get the blades ready."

An hour later, the children's chores were completed and they were having lessons under the tree with Heyes sitting on a bedroll. Floyd was finishing with plow sharpening. Curry rubbed down his horse and was harnessing the plow horse for working in the field.

Curry walked over to the makeshift school and listened as Samuel read simple two-letter words on the slate. "That's great, Samuel!" he exclaimed when there was a break in the lesson.

Heyes smiled. "Yeah, he's pretty smart; all of them are."

"Just wanted to tell you I'm goin' in the field for a few hours. Need anything before I go?"

"Rather you help me with…"

Curry nodded.

"Maybe we could take a break from the lessons for about 15 minutes," Heyes said to the children. "You three can go out and play for awhile. Come back when you see Mr. Jones heading to the field."

"Yea! Wanna play tag, Hannah?" Levi shouted as he got up and started to run.

Hannah jumped up and chased her little brother while Samuel went to the barn to work on scraping his deer hide.

While the children were busy, the Kid helped Heyes with personal needs and got him some jerky and water for later.

"Thanks, rather you help me than the Walkers."

"Thought so. That's why I came and asked. Just in case."

"Appreciate that."

"Just part of bein' a partner. I'll be back around late afternoon. If you need me, though, have one of the kids come get me."

"I will. Should be all set for the afternoon now."

Fifteen minutes later, the Kid was taking the horse and plow into the field while the lessons began again under the tree. Floyd cleaned and sharpened other tools in the barn.

After five hours of plowing, the Kid stopped and took another long drink from his canteen. The day turned out very warm with no breeze. Now, however, the wind seemed to be whipping up around him. Wiping the sweat with his bandana, he looked toward the sky.

The white fluffy clouds of the morning had turned to a dark blue. A storm was fast approaching. From the darkest cloud, a tail of a twister was descending.

"Damn it!"

The Kid quickly unharnessed the horse from the plow. He mounted the animal and rode bare back, hanging on to the mane. The horse, sensing the storm, needed no urging as it galloped back to the farm.

Meanwhile at the farm –

Heyes dismissed the kids from lessons in the mid-afternoon. He swatted at a pesky fly as he lay under the tree relaxing and planning the next day's lesson. The weather was warm and the gentle breeze from the morning had disappeared.

He could hear the children doing a variety of chores in the barn under the supervision of their father. A memory of helping his father was disrupted by a sudden wind.

Heyes looked to the west and saw a fast approaching storm with a funnel forming.

"Floyd! Samuel!"

Floyd hobbled with his crutches to the barn door. "Whatcha need, Joshua?"

"Twister!" Heyes pointed to the darkened sky.

"Oh god, not again! Children, stop what you're doin' and come here – NOW!"

The Walkers hurried over to the tree and helped Heyes pick up the school books, and the slate. Heyes rolled off the bedroll while Levi ran to the barn, retrieved the hand cart and pulled it over to the tree.

"Let's get you in the cart, Joshua." Floyd tried to lift Heyes, but could not keep his balance with his leg in the cast. "Dang it. Samuel and Hannah, help me!"

Heyes struggled to help, but Samuel & Hannah were not strong enough to lift him into the wagon.

"Just put these things and the bedroll in the wagon and get them inside. Thaddeus will be here soon to get me in the house," Heyes shouted above the loud wind.

"No, we can get you…"

A light shower was quickly turning into a heavy rain.

Heyes was frustrated. "Can't get those casts wet – get in the house!"

Reluctantly, Floyd and Levi headed back to the house as quickly as they could with Levi pulling the wagon of supplies.

"You two get in the house, too," said Heyes as the hail began to fall.

Samuel shook his head. "We ain't leavin' you, Mr. Smith."

"Mr. Jones moved you that first day usin' a blanket," Hannah said as she wiped the rain from her face. "Maybe we could try that?"

"Guess we could try," Heyes agreed.

Hannah ran to the barn and came back with a horse blanket.

Heyes looked towards the field for the Kid. He sighed in frustration as he rolled onto the blanket.

Samuel and Hannah each took a corner of the blanket and started to try and drag him across the yard to the house. They hadn't gotten very far when Curry rode into the yard and jumped off the horse. He ran over to the children and Heyes.

"Get in the house!" he yelled.

Samuel and Hannah dropped the blanket and ran for the house.

"About time you got here."

"Just hang on!"

The Kid lifted his partner and ran for shelter. When they reached the house, he set Heyes on the bed and looked out the window. From a distance, he could see a small, but well-formed twister on the ground heading towards them.

"Under the bed… It's headed this way," Curry hollered to the Walkers over the howling winds as he lifted his partner off the bed and placed him on the floor.

Everyone quickly pulled themselves under the bed. Floyd put his arms around Levi and Samuel for comfort while the Kid hugged a crying Hannah. Heyes closed his eyes, thankful Curry made it back before the brunt of the storm hit.

For a half an hour the storm and high winds pressed on while they huddled together. The hail pounded the roof and the walls creaked against the wind. Bright flashes of lightning lit the room, followed by deafening cracks of thunder that seemed to vibrate the house.

Gradually the loud noises from the storm subsided and everyone crawled out into the room to survey the damage. Water from the driving rain covered the floor and dishes were strewn about. An oil lamp had tipped over and lay broken.

Floyd sat on the rocking chair. "Well, it don't look as bad as it did the last time."

"And my roof repair held." Curry felt the blankets on the bed. They were wet from the wind blowing in the rain. He pulled them back and checked the mattress. "Not too bad. Let's get you back in bed, Joshua."

Heyes let out a heavy sigh as he sank into a pillow and then abruptly lifted his head and shoulders off of it. "These pillows are wet. Any dry ones?"

The Kid got the pillows from his bedding and exchanged them for the wet ones. "There you go."

Floyd looked around the room. "Seems more like things got wet or blown around in here. Children, go outside and see what damage has been done. Round up any animals that may have gotten out."

When the children left the house, Floyd continued. "Thaddeus, we can't have you bein' so far from the house like that."

"But what about your fields? You're gonna need those crops planted if you expect to harvest 'em on time."

"Don't care about the fields or the money. Until Joshua is walkin'… Until all of us are more healed, I don't think we can have you gone. Gotta admit, I was scared when we couldn't get Joshua in the wagon and outta the storm."

The Kid looked at his partner who shrugged.

"I should've been payin' more attention to the sky. Knew there was a chance of rain."

"Well, guess I'll venture out and see what damage the kids found." Floyd stood up and limped out of the house.

"We should get you outta those damp clothes."

"Yeah, and I could use some help with…"

"Got it." Curry reached down for the chamber pot on the floor.

"Kid, I gotta start walkin'. Can't be so helpless." Heyes paused and added. "I couldn't even help them lift me into that dang wagon."

"We'll work on them exercises the doc gave you. Get you up and walkin' soon." He ran a hand through his curls and sighed. "I guess Floyd's right. I'm gonna have to stick close by until everybody's healed up some."

Curry assisted his partner with necessities and helped him put on dry clothes.

"We got any whiskey left?" Heyes asked, his voice not quite steady.

"Yeah, I think so." The Kid brought back the bottle and a glass.

His partner looked at him. "Not even enough for two glasses."

Curry shook his head. "You go ahead. I think you need it more'n me. 'Sides, I know where there's another bottle in the hay loft, remember?"

Heyes took the proffered glass and felt the liquid burn as it ran down his throat. "May wanna get it down from there. Never know when we'll need it."

"Guess I could go out and see what damage there is."

Handling the glass back to the Kid, Heyes asked, "Help me with some exercises first?"

"Sure."

The Kid lifted the right leg and bent it to Heyes' chest. He saw the concentration in his partner's face.

"Push back… Come on, you can do it. Move your legs," the blond encouraged.

More determination and a slight movement of the leg back towards the Kid.

"There you go… You're doin' it, Heyes. Kick me."

"I'm…trying!"

Curry slowly straightened the leg and did the same with the left leg. Though still determined, Heyes could only manage to move his feet. After a few minutes, the Kid straightened the leg again.

"That's enough for now. Maybe in an hour or two we'll try it again."

"Okay, think I'll rest while you check on the damage outside." Heyes was breathing heavily from the exertion.

Curry put on his hat and walked out into the yard. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the damage from the wind. The outhouse needed to be up righted again. The barn door was falling off its hinges. The Walkers were gathering the chickens back into the coop. Several horses, sheep and pigs were out of the corral from a downed section of fence.

He joined the family gathering the animals and temporarily fixed the fence again. Saddling up his gelding, he put a rope around the outhouse and the other end around the saddle horn.

"Samuel, remember how we did this last time?" he asked.

"Sure do."

Samuel led the horse while Curry lifted the outhouse over the hole. He checked the building for further damage.

"Good to use again," he declared.

Floyd came up to Curry. "Dead ewe over there in the field. Good news is we'll have mutton for a few meals."

"And the bad news?"

"She just birthed before the big storm — there's a lamb that needs attention."

"I'm gonna check on Joshua and then I'll go bring it in."

"Sounds good. Samuel and I can cut her up and clean up another hide. I'll have Levi and Hannah tend to the lamb."

The Kid poked his head in the cabin and saw Heyes doing different exercises while in bed.

"Hey, how about a drink of water? Looks like you're workin' hard."

"I gotta — have to be able to walk soon. Hate being dependent on you and the Walkers."

Curry got a glass of water and handed it to his partner.

"I know… And I'd feel the same way. Just don't hurt yourself by doin' too much."

Heyes drank the water and gave the glass back to Curry. "I won't. What kind of damage did this storm do?"

"The outhouse fell again, but I got it upright already. Barn door's about to fall off its hinges. A section of the corral fence came down and animals were out. Oh, and a ewe was killed so there'll be mutton for dinner tomorrow. I'm goin' to go into the field to get it now. Back in an hour. Need anything?"

Heyes shook his head. "Nope."

Curry filled the glass again and put it by the bed. "Just in case you need some more."

"Thanks for the water."

The Kid grinned and walked out of the house to his horse. Once mounted, he rode over to Floyd.

"Gonna take him for a quick run and will be back with the ewe."

"Okay."

Once they were away from the farm, Curry urged the gelding into a gallop and the horse responded, his hooves pounding as the Kid urged him on. Feeling his spirits lifting as they rode, he felt better than he had in a few days. His partner was back and getting better. The Walkers were healing. They survived another storm. When the animal slowed to a walk, the Kid turned him back towards the farm. On the way, he picked up the dead ewe and lamb and brought them back to the barn.

Floyd and Samuel began to work on the carcass while Curry took care of the gelding. Hannah and Levi cared for the orphan lamb by bottle feeding it.

"Pa, can Annie sleep in the house?" Hannah asked.

"Annie?"

"The lamb. Levi and I named her Annie."

"No. We don't have animals in the house."

Levi pleaded, "But Pa, Annie's all by herself. She'll get lonely and cold. Annie lost her ma, too."

"I said no animals in the house."

Curry smiled as he left the barn to make something for dinner. A faint memory of another orphan lamb many years ago came to mind.

"What're you grinning about?" Heyes asked as his partner entered the house.

"Just rememberin' about Buster." Curry came and sat on the bed.

Heyes looked puzzled. "Buster?"

"Yeah, you remember, that orphan lamb we raised."

"Buster… We snuck her into the loft and slept with her."

"Yep, 'til your ma found out."

"Then we snuck outta the house and slept with Buster in the barn. I had forgotten all about her. How come you thought of Buster after all these years?"

"That ewe had a lamb and Hannah and Levi are tryin' to talk Floyd into lettin' in come in the house tonight."

Heyes chuckled. "And Floyd said no animals in the house."

The Kid stood up and walked in the kitchen area. "Yep. Sheesh… What are gonna have for dinner. It's gettin' late."

Floyd and the children came into the house. "Gettin' late and we haven't had dinner."

Heyes smiled. "Seems I've heard that before. What is for dinner, Thaddeus?"

A hand ran threw the blond curls. "I dunno. Too late for beans or potatoes. And the bread is gone, too."

Floyd limped into the pantry area. "There's jars of beef stew in here. Rose canned 'em just in case we needed a quick meal."

"Bless you, Rose," Curry whispered as he followed Floyd into the pantry and retrieved two Mason jars of stew. "I'll warm these up and there's venison jerky, too."

Soon everyone was fed and getting ready for bed.

"Are you gonna read to us, Mr. Smith?" Hannah yawned.

Heyes yawned, too. "Think we had an excitin' enough day, don't you?"

"He's right — come on over here and let's say our prayers."

The children gathered by their father for their nightly prayers.

"…and thank you for protectin' us all from the storm."

Everyone, including Heyes and Curry, said, "Amen!"

Soon the Walkers were all sound asleep.

Baaaa.

"Thaddeus, did you hear that?" Heyes whispered.

The Kid quietly chuckled. "Yep."

He got up and climbed the stairs to the loft. Annie's big brown eyes winked at the Kid as she nestled down in the middle of the children.

Curry climbed down the ladder. "Wonder how they got her up there?"

Heyes grinned. "Where there's a will, there's a way. Night, Thaddeus."

"Night, Joshua."

**Day 12**

The Kid woke up early the next morning to a faint noise. He lay in bed and listened.

Baaaaa.

The lamb. He chuckled and pulled on his pants and boots. Quietly, he climbed the ladder to the loft.

"Come here, Annie. Come on," he whispered, trying to coax the animal from the bed.

Annie blinked her big brown eyes at him. Baaaaa.

"Shhh… Don't wanna wake up Floyd! Come here, girl."

The lamb stood up and took a few steps towards the Kid.

"That's right… Come on."

Two more steps closer and Curry was able to grab the animal. He tucked her into his chest and climbed back down the stairs. Glancing at Floyd, he realized the father was beginning to waken so he hurried out the door and into the barn with a bleating Annie.

"There you go, girl. Back in your pen. I'll send Hannah and Levi out soon to feed you."

Getting a pail of water from the well, Curry went back into the house and started coffee.

Floyd stretched in bed. "Mornin', Thaddeus."

"Oh, good mornin', Floyd. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Fell right to sleep and didn't hear a thing. Slept like a baby."

"Good," muttered the Kid to himself before continuing in a louder tone to Floyd. "There'll be coffee soon. Need help gettin' dressed?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Once Floyd was up and dressed, he sat at the table with a cup of coffee while everyone else woke up.

Levi sat up in bed and looked around the loft. "Hey, where's…"

"Shh…" Hannah whispered to him.

"Where's what, Levi?" Floyd asked from down below.

Three faces peered down from the loft.

The Kid winked at them. "Hurry and get dressed you three. There's probably a hungry lamb waitin' for you out in the barn."

Curry poured a cup of coffee and brought it to his partner.

Heyes mouthed, "Lamb in the barn?"

The Kid gave a slight nod and his partner grinned.

Floyd finished his coffee. "You heard Mr. Jones. Let's get outside and do chores. There's a lamb needin' a bottle out there."

"Yes, Pa. We're comin'," Samuel replied as he hurried his siblings down the ladder.

"What's the plan for the day, Thaddeus?" Floyd asked as he waited for the children.

"Well, from the looks of it, we could use clean bedding and clothes. I thought we'd do laundry and take baths. Nice breeze outside to dry the clothes fast."

"A bath… Sounds like a good idea. And I can help with the laundry this time. We all can, well, except…"

"Me," Heyes said, the frustration in his voice clearly evident.

"I didn't mean…" Floyd tried to continue.

"I know… I know." Heyes sipped his coffee and, in an attempt to lighten the mood, he said, "But I do get a bath and clean long johns. What about lessons?"

"Think we can do that, too. It's important enough." Curry thought out loud. "How about havin' class by the well so when they're waitin' for me, they can be learnin'?"

"That should work," Heyes agreed.

"Hannah and Samuel, you heard Mr. Jones. We're washin' today, so go up and bring all your bedding and dirty clothes down from the loft. And Levi, get a bottle ready for that lamb."

"Maybe Hannah can help me mix some bread dough, too, so we can bake it this afternoon."

Floyd stood up and hobbled to the door. "Good idea.

After breakfast, bread dough was rising in the warm sun, beans for dinner were soaking, and a large pile of clothes and bedding formed by the well. Water was heated and the scrub board and tub were placed so Floyd could help with the laundry. The Kid made up an area in the shade near the well for his partner to give lessons. Soon everyone was busy with the washing and learning.

By mid-afternoon, the last of the clothes were hung to dry and the bread was in the dutch oven baking.

Curry wiped the sweat from his brow. He got two glasses of cool water and sat in the shade next to Heyes. "Phew… That's hard work!"

"Not cut out for women's work, huh?" his partner smirked as he took one of the glasses and sipped.

The Kid glared back. "Have you been doin' your exercises?"

"What I could do without your help."

"You could've said something. I would've come over and done 'em with you."

"I know. You were busy and I did what I could."

Curry put his glass down. "Ready to show me how strong you're gettin'?"

"Sure." Heyes lay back so he was lying flat.

His partner lifted the right leg and bent it to Heyes' chest. The leg slowly moved back towards the Kid.

"Hey, you're gettin' purty good at this!"

Curry bent the leg back to the chest and, again, the leg gradually straightened out. After a dozen bends with the right leg, the Kid did the same with the left leg.

The Kid grinned at his partner. "Not as strong as the right, but more strength than yesterday. You're healin' up, Joshua."

Using his Henley's sleeve, Heyes wiped the sweat from his face. "Still can't walk."

Rolling his eyes, Curry replied, "Knowin' you, you'll be up runnin' around soon enough. I hafta start that mutton roast and beans for dinner. You wanna stay out here or come back in?"

Heyes looked up at the deep blue sky. "There's a nice breeze out here. Guess I'll stay outside a little longer."

Curry put the beans on the stove and the roast on a skewer in the fire. While waiting for dinner to cook, he found the bathtub in the barn and brought it in the house. He filled the tub half full with water from the well and put an assortment of other containers full of water on the stove and near the fire to heat.

An hour later, a roast, beans and warm bread were ready for dinner.

Curry went out to his partner. "Dinner's ready. Let's get you inside." He turned toward the barn and yelled, "Floyd, about done with the chores? Dinner's ready!"

After dinner, the Kid put up a privacy screen around the bathtub and added hot water.

"Who wants to be first takin' a bath?"

"I do!" Hannah exclaimed. "Ain't it cleanest gets to go first?"

Curry smiled. "You're right. Well, hurry up and get in there. Samuel, can you help me with puttin' on the clean sheets in the loft?"

"Mr. Jones…" Hannah stepped into the warm bath water. "Don't forget I'm gonna need help washin' my hair."

Floyd looked apologetic to Thaddeus. "Sorry; I would if I could bend down that far."

"That's alright. You clean up, Hannah, and I'll be there shortly. Let's get your beds made, Samuel."

Fifteen minutes later, with the loft beds made, the Kid climbed down the ladder.

"Just in time; I'm read-y, Mr. Jones," Hannah said melodically.

Heyes chuckled and muttered, "You and women…"

Glaring at his partner, Curry said, "Be there in a moment. Get your hair wet. And you," Curry ruffled Levi's curly blond hair, "get your clean nightshirt. You're next."

Levi pouted. "But I can't get my cast wet. Doctor Becker and Mr. Smith said so."

Curry rolled his eyes. "You won't get your cast wet. I'll be there to make sure."

"Mr. Jones…"

"Comin', Hannah."

Soon Hannah's hair was washed and she was in her clean nightgown.

Curry helped Levi undress and bathe with the arm cast outside the tub. "Told you it wouldn't get wet. Floyd, we're almost done here and you're next. Samuel, I'm gonna need your help with your pa gettin' him in and outta the tub."

"Yes sir," Samuel said as he stood up from reading short words in a book with Heyes.

Before long, Floyd was soaking in the bath tub with his casted leg propped up on a chair. "Ahh… Does this feel great," Floyd said as Curry poured more hot water in the tub.

While waiting for Floyd to finish, the Kid and Samuel got more water heating for the last three baths.

"Who's next? Joshua?" Curry asked as he took out water and added hotter water.

"No Let Samuel go next."

As Samuel got in the bath, the Kid lay on the bed next to his partner and closed his eyes for a minute.

Hannah cleared her throat. "Mr. Jones? Got my brush so you can braid my hair."

Curry yawned and sat up. "Turn around."

As the Kid finished brushing and braiding the young girl's long blonde hair, Samuel called out, "I'm about done in here."

"Hear that? You're next, Joshua."

Heyes put down a book he was reading. "I've been looking forward to this for several days now. You got more hot water? You know…"

"That you like it nice 'n hot. Yep, there's more water on the stove for you."

Samuel stepped away from the privacy screen of quilts in a clean nightshirt. "Need help with Mr. Smith?"

The Kid was feeling exhausted, but after a look from his partner, he declined. "No, we can manage. Can you empty some of the water so I can add more hot to it?"

"Sure." Samuel threw out several buckets of water from the tub while Curry lifted Heyes to a chair nearby.

A few minutes later, Heyes was soaking in a tub of hot water. "Does this feel great!"

"How's the pain been?"

"Not as bad. Still feel like pins and needles poking me, but not all the time."

"I'm gonna change the bedding while you're in there so it'll be ready for you and Floyd. Anything else you need?"

Heyes gave a dimpled smile. "A cigar and glass of whiskey?"

The Kid chuckled. "Get cleanin' yourself. I'm next and don't wanna wait all night."

After making the bed, Curry checked on his partner who was washing his hair.

"Almost done?"

"No. Can you add more hot water?"

"If I add more hot water for you, I won't have any for me. 'Sides, you'll stay in there longer. Get rinsin', Joshua, or I'll rinse you with some cold water."

"Sheesh, no need to get proddy, Thaddeus!"

A few minutes later, Curry was helping his partner out of the tub. "Put your arms around my neck. Let's try a new exercise. You try liftin' your leg over the tub as I lift you straight up."

Heyes regarded him doubtfully. "That's pretty high, ya know. Don't know if I can."

"Try, Joshua." Curry put a hand under his partner's leg and helped him raise it. "Come on… You can do it. There. Now the other one."

"I'm gonna fall…"

"No you ain't… I got you. Just hang on and try liftin'." Again, the Kid helped Heyes raise his leg out of the tub by putting a hand under his leg.

A moment later, the Kid was easing his partner into a chair and threw him a towel.

"Phew…" Heyes started drying himself off.

"You did it, partner!"

"Yeah, I did, with a lot of help from you."

Curry put clean long johns on Heyes and handed him a henley.

"Ready to walk to bed?"

"Walk? I couldn't lift my legs without your help." Heyes finished drying his hair with the towel. "Maybe tomorrow," he said with a dimpled grin.

The Kid smiled as he lifted his partner and set him down in the bed.

"My turn, finally," Curry said as he took out a few buckets of lukewarm water and added the last of the hot. "And Levi, no cold water this time! I don't care what Joshua tells you."

Levi giggled. "Okay."

"Promise?"

Levi glanced at Heyes who winked. "I promise."

Curry grabbed clean clothes. "Anyone need anything from me before I get in?"

"Nope, take your time, Thaddeus. You deserve the rest," Floyd said as he hobbled to the bed. "Children, let's say our prayers and get you to bed so Mr. Jones can relax in peace."

The children came near their father and said their prayers.

Hannah walked over to Heyes' side of the bed and gave him a hug. "Night, Mr. Smith."

Levi joined her and gave him a hug, too. "Guess we'll leave Mr. Jones alone tonight since I hafta go to bed."

"I heard that!" the Kid muttered as he soaked in the hot water.

Half an hour later, the Walkers were sleeping, and so was a soaking ex-outlaw.

"Thaddeus," Heyes whispered. "Thaddeus," he said a little louder. "Kid!"

"What?"

"Shh… Walker's are sleeping. You were too and I don't want you to drown."

The Kid shivered as he stepped out of the tub and dried himself. "I'd have gotten a little chilly, but wouldn't have drowned." He put on clean long johns and a henley. Looking around at the pots, full tub, and pile of dirty clothes, Curry commented, "Guess this mess can wait until tomorrow."

"Night, Thaddeus."

Curry blew out the lamp and crawled into bed. "Night, Joshua."

Baaa…

"Sheesh… How did they get that lamb in the house without us seein'?" the Kid muttered as he rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

**Day 13**

"Thaddeus… Thaddeus…" Heyes whispered.

"What do you need, Joshua?" Curry whispered back as he buried himself deeper into the covers.

"Thaddeus…"

The Kid threw back the covers and propped himself up on his elbows. "What?"

"The lamb…"

Baaaa….

Curry stood up and put his pants and boots on. "Sheesh, them kids are gonna hafta learn to sneak Annie out in the mornin' if they're gonna sneak her in at night."

Climbing the ladder to the loft, the lamb came to the ex-outlaw and allowed him to take her to the barn.

Coming back into the house with water, Curry yawned as he saw the bathtub still full and dirty towels and clothes strewn about the cabin. "What a mess!" He put water on for coffee and started making a pile of the clothes as he made his way to his partner.

"Need help?"

"Actually, I was thinking I should be able to do it myself if you hand me the pot. Maybe stay nearby in case I need you."

Curry handed the empty pot to Heyes. "I ain't goin' no where. Don't need you makin' a bigger mess."

Slowly, and with the help of the rope around the beam, Heyes swung his legs out of the bed and was able to use the chamber pot. He handed it to his waiting partner and lay back down.

"Now you just hafta be able to pick it up off the floor and put a full one back down on the floor."

"I could pick it up. Putting it down is gonna be the hard part."

Floyd grumbled, "That coffee I smell?"

"Yep. I'll go check to see if it's done and bring you both a cup."

Yawning and stretching, Floyd sat up straighter in the bed. "Had the strangest dream. I was a shepherd or… I was near sheep anyway."

Heyes smiled as he took the proffered cup of coffee from the Kid. "That is a strange dream."

Floyd sipped the coffee. "So now that we got laundry and baths done, I think we need to work in the garden."

"Well, after cleanin' up after yesterday, I thought I'd go work in the field… Not far, in yellin' distance. And the garden does need some tendin' and the children can have lessons. How's that sound, Joshua?"

Heyes sipped his coffee and looked over the rim of the cup. "The lessons or you being in the field?"

"Both, I guess."

Raking a hand through his dark hair, Heyes replied, "Long as it's 'yellin' distance', I'm okay with it."

"Well, I'm not. It's my field and my money and you ain't gonna be that far away. What if there was an unwelcome guest or another storm or… Well, anything? Until Joshua can walk away from trouble, you ain't gonna be far."

Relieved that Floyd was insisting the Kid stay close, Heyes grinned at his partner. "Guess you ain't gonna be far, Thaddeus."

"Okay, if you say so, Floyd."

Floyd nodded emphatically. "I do say. Something will come up. The good Lord will provide."

The Kid opened the door and started emptying the tub.

"Thaddeus, the children can do that. In fact, they should be awake by now." Floyd looked up at the loft. "Samuel, Hannah, Levi… Time to get up!"

"Guess I can start breakfast then." Curry went in to the pantry area and got out some oatmeal.

Heyes made a face. "Oatmeal, again? Did the hens quit laying eggs?"

Curry rolled his eyes. "Is that your way of sayin' you want eggs for breakfast?"

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Would it matter if I said it would be?" the Kid asked, grinning.

The children came down from the loft yawning and stretching.

Levi went by his father. "Pa?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Annie?"

"Annie? The lamb? Now why would I have seen the lamb when I haven't been outta bed yet?"

Hannah rushed over to Levi. "That's a dumb question to ask Pa, Levi! Annie is…is in the barn." She glanced over toward Mr. Jones, who winked.

Floyd frowned. "About time you sleepy heads got up. Levi, go get some eggs for breakfast. Hannah, I can hear that lamb from here. Go feed it. And Samuel, empty the tub so it can be put away."

"Yes, Pa," came a unison response.

Within the hour, the tub was drained and put back in the barn, Annie was fed and eggs were being eaten for breakfast.

The Kid glanced at his partner, whose attention had been drawn outside. "What is it, Joshua?"

"Someone's coming," Heyes scowled.

Curry went to the window and put his hand on the butt of his gun.

Floyd noticed the fear and puzzlement of the children over Smith's and Jones' reaction. "We sure are gettin' alotta company with you two here, huh, children? Probably just neighbors checkin' on us, again."

A wagon came around the bend heading toward the house. Samuel joined Curry at the window.

"It's a woman…" relief sounded in the Kid's voice.

"It's Mrs. Hamilton, Pa."

"Agnes? Wonder what she's doin' here? I can't have her see me lookin' like this; I haven't shaved and I'm in my underwear!"

"Why don't you three go out and greet Mrs. Hamilton while I get your pa dressed," Curry said as he gathered shaving kits and clothes.

"Hello, Mrs. Hamilton." Samuel and his siblings came out on the porch and shut the door behind them.

"Hello, children! How are you dears doing?"

Levi walked over to the wagon and looked up. "Ma and Mary are gone. They went to heaven."

Agnes climbed down from the wagon and tousled his blond curls. "I was sorry to hear that. Where did you bury them?"

Hannah pointed up on the hill covered with wildflowers. "Over there, Mrs. Hamilton."

Agnes held a hand to her eyes shielding them from the bright morning sun as she looked towards the hill.

Levi tugged on Mrs. Hamilton's arm to get her attention. He held up his cast. "I broke my arm."

"I see that." She bent down to his level and inspected the cast. "Does it hurt?"

Levi shook his head no.

"Such a brave boy!" Agnes stood up and looked at Samuel. "And where is your father?"

"He's in the house gettin' ready," Samuel replied.

"Getting ready?" Agnes stepped onto the porch.

The men inside were listening to the conversation outside as Curry helped them with shaving and getting dressed. Floyd looked up in panic when he heard Agnes step on the porch.

"Let me handle this. You keep gettin' ready."

The Kid opened the door. "Ma'am," and tipped his hat.

"Oh, hello." Agnes looked up startled. "You must be one of the men Doctor Becker was talking about."

"Yes, ma'am. Thaddeus Jones."

"Nice to meet you. I am Agnes Hamilton, a neighbor and friend of the Walkers. I've come to pay my respects and see how Floyd and the children are doing."

Curry nodded. "Hate to ask you, Mrs. Hamilton, but I need you to wait out here for a few more minutes."

Agnes raised an eyebrow to question.

"Floyd and my partner need a few more minutes to get presentable," the Kid continued. "Takes them a little longer with their injuries."

"Oh, of course. I'll wait out here on the porch with the children until Floyd is proper."

"Thank you, ma'am. Let me hurry 'em along. I'll let you know when they're ready."

Curry slipped back into the house and assisted Floyd with putting a pair of pants on after cutting one of the pant legs for the cast.

Floyd hobbled to a chair by the fireplace. "How do I look?"

"Decent. How about you?" the Kid questioned his partner.

"I'll just stay in bed while she's here since I can't get pants on. Can you hand me a shirt, though?"

Curry threw a clean shirt at Heyes and quickly tidied up the place until Floyd and Heyes looked presentable. "Ready?"

When he saw two nods, the Kid opened the door a little but paused as he caught the conversation between Agnes and the children.

"And who washes your clothes?" Agnes asked.

Samuel replied, "Mr. Jones does, with help from us, of course."

"And makes the meals?"

"Mr. Jones." Levi swatted at a fly. "Not as good as Ma cooked, but he's gettin' better at it."

"And makes bread?"

"I help Mr. Jones," Hannah answered back.

"And have you bathed?"

Levi crinkled nose. "Mr. Jones makes us."

"Had one last night, matter of fact. I'll go water your horse while you go in." Samuel led the horse and wagon over to the corral by a water trough.

"He even braids my hair at night. Can do it without me helpin' him now," Hannah piped up.

"Braids your hair," Agnes muttered to herself.

The Kid opened the door further and walked out on porch. "They're ready now, ma'am. Thanks for waitin'.

Agnes looked up at him. "Why, Mr. Jones, is there anything you can't do?"

Blushing slightly, he responded. "Haven't done nothin' you ain't done ma'am. Don't know how you womenfolk do it all."

She smiled. "Please… Agnes."

"Only if you call me Thaddeus."

Agnes walked into the cabin and glanced around as she made her way to Floyd. "Dear Floyd…" She took his hands into hers. "I was so saddened to hear about Rose and little Mary. How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected, Agnes. And you? Doctor Becker told me about John. I'm so sorry! How are you and the boys doing?"

"We're coping. The boys have grown up these past few weeks and are running the farm. They would make John proud."

Agnes looked around the room and saw the Kid standing next to Heyes. "And who is this?"

"My partner, ma'am; Joshua Smith."

"Oh, yes, Doctor Becker mentioned a gentleman was badly hurt in the storm who can't walk."

Heyes slightly frowned. "Yes, that'd be me, ma'am. Pardon me if I don't get up."

"Of course… Sorry, I was being thoughtless."

"Would you like some coffee?" Curry went over to the stove to refill cups and handed one to Agnes.

"Why, thank you." She sat down in the chair by Floyd and took a sip. "I see you broke your leg? How long will you be in that cast?"

Floyd sighed. "Doctor Becker says about a month more."

"Oh, Floyd. What about your crops? Your farm?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Floyd replied, "Not sure. Can't be helped." He momentarily looked at Curry. "I have faith the good Lord will provide."

"Yes, I'm sure He wi… Floyd, my boys have our crops planted. Why don't I send them over to help you?"

"Agnes, I couldn't have…"

"Yes, you can. I insist on it! We have always been close friends and this is the least I can do with you laid up."

Floyd smiled at the woman he considered a dear friend. "Thank you. I'll repay you somehow."

"I won't have you worrying about your fields when my boys can help you with the crops. It isn't fitting. Repay me… You can do me the honor of walking me to Rose and Mary's grave so I can pay my respects."

"I haven't been up there since… We had a little service after Thaddeus buried them."

"Well then it's time you and the children paid respects again, along with me." Agnes stood up and held out her hands. "Come on. Up you go. Here are your crutches."

Agnes kept a hand on Floyd's back as they walked out of the cabin.

"Children, let's go pay respects to your ma and sister with Mrs. Hamilton."

Curry watched from the window as the Walkers and Agnes walked to the grave and talked. He sighed as he continued to stare out the window.

"Kid?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna help me with exercises while they're gone?"

"Sure, Heyes." Curry turned from the window and came over to the bed. He lifted a leg and bent it towards his partner's chest several times.

"What's bothering you?" Heyes asked as he slowly straightened his leg, again.

"Nothin'."

Heyes scowled. "Been your partner long enough to know when something is bothering you."

The Kid put Heyes' leg down and sat on the bed. "Why our farms? Why our families?"

Heyes looked deep into the troubled blue eyes. "Good question; I've wondered that myself." He paused. "Haven't told you before, but before we were taken to the home, I heard the doctor and sheriff mention something about an Underground Railroad."

"Underground Railroad?"

"That's what they called it when colored folks went from slavery in the South to freedom in the North, going from one safe house to another."

"Our farms were safe houses? I don't recall havin' colored folks at our house, do you, Heyes?"

"No, but there was that path in the cornfield between our houses and the one that led to the wooded area by the creek."

"So you're thinkin' our folks let the path be there for the railroad? Why didn't we know if they were doin' that?"

Heyes shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. So we wouldn't accidentally say something while in school or town? Look at Levi this morning. He almost said something to Floyd about Annie being in the house."

"You have a point there. So you think it was some angry Southerners who done it?"

"Or Southern sympathizers. Maybe it had nothing to do with the Underground Railroad. Guess we'll never know for sure. Does it really matter who did it? They're all dead."

"Nope, I guess you're right." Curry stood up and continued the leg exercise. He paused. "Don't you wonder what if they never…"

"Sometimes, sure." Heyes pushed his hair away from his face. "Also wondered what we'd be doing now. Easy bet we wouldn't be wanted dead or alive with a bounty on our heads."

The Kid bent Heyes' leg. "You're sure right about that — our parents were pretty strict with us. We would've been normal, church-goin' citizens."

Voices of the approaching Walker family and Agnes interrupted the conversation. Curry covered his partner with a blanket as Heyes sat up in bed.

"Thaddeus?"

"Yeah?"

"Drink of water?"

"Sure."

Curry handed his partner a glass of water as the Walkers and Agnes came into the house.

Agnes sat down on a chair near Floyd. "Mr. Jones, I can see you're quite capable in the running of a household, but would it offend you if I offered you a basket of food I had already prepared for the family?"

"No, Ma'am!" Kid responded with a hungry smile.

Floyd propped his cast on a stool. "Samuel and Levi, why don't you bring in the basket from the wagon? And Hannah, please get water for us to drink."

The boys brought in a large basket full of food and Curry helped them unload it onto the table: fried chicken, rolls, preserves, canned peas, a container of milk, butter, bread and a fresh strawberry pie.

"Your cow, Bessie, still isn't mated to give you milk, is she?" Agnes inquired.

Floyd shook his head. "I was about to bring her over to your place, but then the storm hit. John said I could use your bull."

"Well, if you tie Bessie to the wagon, I'll take her home with me. We'll set her loose in Walter's field."

Curry looked puzzled. "Walter, ma'am?"

Levi spoke up. "Their prized bull, Mr. Jones. He's huge!"

"And Mr. Smith…" Agnes directed her attention to the gentleman on the bed.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"The children have been telling me how you have been teaching them reading and arithmetic lessons."

Heyes smiled. "Yes, ma'am, I have. We haven't had many lessons, but already Samuel is reading short words."

"That's wonderful! Poor Rose tried to teach the children, but lacked the time and the know-how. And regarding their religious lessons?"

"Ma'am?" Heyes looked uncomfortable.

"We say prayers every night before bed, just like when Rose was alive," Floyd piped up.

"But not reading from the Good Book? I understand not being able to go to church, but Floyd…"

"Agnes," Floyd defended his actions, "we're doin' the best we can with what we have left after the storm. No, we aren't readin' the Bible as we should, but we are prayin' and askin' for His guidance. Give us some time to heal — inside and out."

Agnes sighed and looked down. "You're right and I apologize for judging you." She looked up at Floyd. "Will you forgive me?"

He nodded.

She rose from her seat. "Goodness, it's after noon. I really must be on my way back to the ranch. Will it be alright if I come back in a few days?"

Floyd smiled. "Absolutely, Agnes… Anytime."

Agnes walked to the door. "If you tie Bessie to the wagon, I'll see to it that she's bred. Oh, and my older boys will be coming by tomorrow to help in the field. They'll bring their own food and can sleep in the barn — they'll see it as an adventure."

Turning before she stepped onto the porch, Agnes smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Joshua and Thaddeus. You have been angels sent from heaven to help the Walkers at this horrible time."

"Pleasure meeting you, too, Agnes," Heyes said with a dimpled smile.

"And thank you, again, for the food!" the Kid chimed in.

Floyd and the children followed Agnes to the wagon to tie the cow and see her off.

Heyes chuckled. "We've been called plenty of things before, but angels?"

The Kid snorted. "Who'd have thought? I'm thinkin' she's the angel… Strawberry pie and fried chicken!"

Agnes climbed into the wagon. "I'm so relieved to see you all doing so well. I've been so concerned after I heard about Rose."

Floyd shielded his eyes with his hand. "Yep. If it hadn't been for Thaddeus comin' by when he did, I'm not sure I'd be standin' and talkin' to you today."

"I don't know what Deputy Mason was thinking," Agnes looked toward the house. "Hmph… outlaws, indeed! Why, those two young men are so nice and polite.

Samuel cocked his head and glanced at his father.

"Well, good bye and I'll be back soon. You can expect Matthew and Mark to come by tomorrow for a few days and help in the field."

"Thank you, Agnes, for everything. Have a safe trip back home." Floyd waved as Agnes rode off.

The Walkers came back into the house and sat at the table.

"Who's hungry?" Floyd asked.

"I am!" came several responses.

An hour later, Heyes began lessons while Floyd and Curry cleaned up the dishes and took care of the animals. As they stared out into the fields, they discussed what crops Floyd wanted the Hamilton boys to plant and where. They found the seed in the barn and made a comfortable area for the boys to sleep.

During the lessons, Heyes steered the discussion towards animals…specifically, a lamb.

"Now mind you, Thaddeus and I aren't sure HOW Annie's been sneaking into the house and up that ladder but, if she continues to do it, it's going to be up to YOU CHILDREN to make sure she sneaks back out to the barn before your pa wakes up. Unless you want Annie getting caught... in which case...lamb chops taste pretty good. Understood?"

Three heads bobbed in agreement.

Samuel shook his head. "Pa would be really mad if he caught her up in the loft with us, after he told us no and all."

"Don't like it when Pa gets mad," Hannah thought out loud, and then pondered further, "Maybe we should ask him again. Maybe he'll change his mind."

By evening, a light rain began falling to quench the dry earth. The family and former outlaws settled into the house and read more adventures of Robinson Crusoe, with Annie curled up among the children.

BAAA…


	6. Chapter 6

**The Storm – Chapter 6**

**Day 16**

"Not Jed… Comin', I'm comin'… You're okay… No, not Grandpa Curry!"

The Kid hurried to his sleeping partner.

"Gotta dig deeper… Help me…"

Curry put his hand over Heyes' mouth as he gently shook him awake.

Panicked brown eyes opened wide.

"Shh…" the blond whispered to his partner. "Just me. you were havin' another nightmare."

The brown eyes blinked and the fear was replaced by recognition.

Removing his hand, Curry quietly asked, "Okay?"

Heyes nodded as he regained control of his breathing.

"Wanna go outside for a few minutes again?"

A quick nod came from the dark-haired one.

Curry opened the door and then lifted his partner, carrying him out on the porch to a chair. "Wait a minute." He retrieved two blankets, two glasses and a bottle from the house. He poured them each a drink, tossed one blanket over Heyes and then wrapped the other one around himself before sitting down.

"Here you go." Curry handed a glass to his partner.

"Didn't we drink all the whiskey?"

"Yep. This is the stuff Floyd had hidden in the hayloft."

"And the Walkers?"

"You didn't yell and wake 'em up this time."

"Good."

The two cousins sat quietly as the crickets and frogs sang their evening song.

"Gosh, I haven't had nightmares about the raids in a long time and now two of 'em."

"Must be from seein' Rose and Mary in the yard." The Kid took a sip. "I've been havin' them, too."

Heyes leaned his head against the chair and took a deep breath. "There was so much blood."

"You kept me busy diggin' the graves."

"Didn't want you to see your family like that. Hardest was Grandpa Curry. Gosh, I miss him. I mean, I miss 'em all, but he was…special."

"He was," the Kid agreed. "His stories of the old country and the trip to America. His jokes. And he always looked out for us."

"Saved us from a whoppin' several times. Remember when we skipped chores and went to the creek. Made a raft and pretended we were pirates?"

"You were readin' some book about pirates at the time, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember which one."

"That don't surprise me; there's been so many. How you keep track of what you've read and what you haven't, I'll never know."

Heyes sighed. "Grandpa Curry did our chores for us that day."

"Helped us finish our chores other days so we could go out and play." The Kid smiled. "But they didn't seem like work when he was around."

"Nope, he made 'em seem like a game."

Curry gulped down his whiskey and poured another round. "We should've been there We should be dead."

"But we weren't. Maybe there's a reason why we were spared?"

The Kid snorted. "Yeah, so we could become the most successful outlaws in the West."

"Or…maybe something else. I gotta believe we're gonna get the amnesty. Keeps me going."

The Kid broke a few minutes of silence. "Why'd we bury 'em all together?"

"Less digging, I guess. When we went to bury my folks, I wanted them together. Didn't you bury Mary with Rose?"

Curry nodded and sipped the whiskey.

"It's kinda a comfort to know your family is together and my folks are together, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, guess you're right." There was a long pause. "Heyes?"

"Hmm…"

"Thanks for coverin' the bodies and makin' me dig."

Heyes swallowed his drink and held the glass out for more. "I would've done it all if I could've, but I needed your help. No reason we both had to see the bloodshed. You saw enough."

For several minutes, the frogs and crickets were all that could be heard in the soft darkness of the night.

"Guess we better go back inside. Morning will be here before we know it." Heyes finished the whiskey in his glass and handed it to the Kid.

Curry stood up, took the glass and picked up the whiskey. "I better put the bottle away before Hannah sees it. Be right back for you."

Heyes chuckled. "Yeah, don't want her tattling on us again."

Soon both men were back in bed and sound asleep.

The next day, Heyes taught lessons outside under a shade tree while Floyd and the Kid worked in the garden. Around noon, the men took a break and, leaning on the corral fence, watched the Hamilton boys working in the field.

Curry took off his hat and ran his fingers through his curls. "Agnes' boys are hard workers."

"Sure are. John and Agnes did a good job raisin' them." Floyd used his hand to shield the sun from his eyes.

"There's still two at home?"

"Yep, four sons in all — Matthew, Mark, Luke and John."

Curry glanced sideways at Floyd.

"Agnes was a preacher's daughter."

"Well, that explains some things," the Kid muttered.

Floyd grinned.

Turning his back to the fencing, Curry watched his partner and the children. "What's the Hamilton ranch like?"

Sighing as he sat in a chair, Floyd answered, "It's next to our place. John was very prosperous and came here with some money. Their place is about three times the size of ours. Should have a ranch hand or two to help, but Agnes is careful where money is spent. The house and barns are at least twice the size of mine."

"And Agnes is runnin' all that by herself now?" Curry smiled. "If anyone can, it'd be Agnes."

"She's a strong woman. Strict in her beliefs and raisin' the children."

The children stood up and made their way over to the barn and the corral with Annie following after them.

Baaaa…

"Looks like the lessons are over for the mornin'. Better go check on Joshua and get some food on the table."

The Kid walked over to the shade tree. "How'd this mornin' go?"

"Good." Heyes looked up at his partner. "Have you seen my deck of cards around?"

"There's one in your saddlebag, why?"

"For this afternoon's lesson."

Curry looked puzzled. "You ain't gonna teach 'em poker, are you?"

Heyes rolled his eyes. "No…arithmetic."

"With cards?"

"Yeah. There's numbers on the cards and even four different suits. Can do a lot of teaching using the cards."

Shaking his head, the Kid muttered, "If you say so, Heyes." Noticing a few dark clouds, he asked, "Wanna move lessons in the house? Might rain later."

Heyes looked up. "Probably a good idea. Help me with exercises when we get inside?"

"Sure."

Curry lifted his partner into the handcart, took him inside, and then went back for the books and supplies.

Heyes finished using the chamber pot as the Kid walked back into the house and his partner took it from him to empty it. "I'll sure be happy when I can do things for myself, again."

"You and me both…" he let the words trail off and hastened to add, "not that I'm complainin'!" Curry went out outside to empty the pot and came back in. "Exercise after lunch?"

Using the rope, Heyes pushed himself up on the bed and sighed as he leaned back on the pillows. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry myself."

After a light meal, the children were allowed to play before afternoon classes while the Kid helped Heyes exercise his legs.

"Kid, help me up." Heyes held out his hand for his partner to grasp.

Curry helped him move to sit at the edge of the bed. "There you go."

"No, I wanna try standing up."

"If this has something to do with what I said earlier…"

Heyes shook his head. "No, I just wanna try."

"Okay, if you think you're ready."

"Laid around long enough, don't you think?" Heyes growled.

"Hey…" The harsh words had stung and Kid's blue eyes registered offense and a bit of hurt.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." Heyes ran his fingers through his hair. "Shouldn't take it out on you."

"Well, let's get you up. Put your arms around my neck," Curry said as he leaned down.

Heyes interlocked his hands after putting them around his partner's neck and the Kid slowly stood straight bringing Heyes up with him. Curry put his hands on Heyes' waist holding him steady. He felt faint and his legs were so weak they trembled, but he was able to stand for a couple of moments while the Kid supported him.

The Kid grinned as their faces were inches from each other. "This reminds me of when Joe Sims tied our hands and…"

Heyes' knees buckled and he started to fall so Curry set him back down on the bed.

"You did it, Heyes!"

"Not very long." He ran a hand over his face and heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Tomorrow it'll be longer."

"I was thinkin' about Joe, too." Heyes smiled so his dimples showed at the memory of how uncomfortable the two were while Sims tied them up. "We weren't laughing at the time."

"No, we sure weren't." Curry got a glass of water and handed to his partner. Glancing out the window he commented, "Looks like it's about to storm. Gonna have classes?"

"I think so. Oh, and I need my deck of cards…"

"For the arithmetic lesson." The Kid shook his head in unbelief. "Wait until Floyd sees how you teach."

"Floyd?"

"Well, yeah. When it rains, we'll have everyone in here, including Matthew and Mark, Agnes' boys."

"Sheesh, I can't have a lesson then, unless…"

The Kid looked quizzically at his partner. "Unless what?"

"Maybe we can have a lesson and everyone can join us."

"It's startin' to rain now," Curry commented at he looked out the window. "I'm gonna go help Floyd get in here."

Moments later the small cabin filled up with the children, Agnes' boys, and Floyd.

"Looks like it's gonna rain for awhile out there," Floyd said as he came in.

The Kid put up the burlap on the window where the wind was blowing in the rain. "Gotta buy some glass for these windows before colder weather sets in."

Samuel lit a few lamps as the dark clouds and burlap bags in the windows made the cabin seem gloomy.

Levi grinned. "Guess we ain't gonna have anymore lessons today, huh Mr. Smith."

"Actually, Levi, I planned a lesson everyone can join in on. We're gonna play Blackjack this afternoon."

"Blackjack? With the children?" Floyd asked, skeptically.

"Sure. It's an arithmetic lesson. You see, they have to add up the cards so they get practice with their arithmetic, but in a fun way." Heyes paused and then quickly added, "We won't be betting for money."

"We've never played cards before," Matthew said as he sat down at the table.

Mark piped in, "Ma never approved of card-playin'."

Heyes looked at Floyd. "Your call… Should we play or not."

Floyd looked back outside at the pouring rain. "Well, it does look like we'll be stuck inside for the rest of the afternoon. I guess I don' see no harm as long as there' no gamblin'."

The Kid grinned at his silver-tongued partner. "Who's dealin' and are you gonna try sittin' at the table, Joshua?"

"I'll deal…" Heyes paused, not looking forward to sitting at a table for any duration of time.

"…but we'll all gather around the bed so Joshua don't have to move," Floyd declared and Heyes breathed a mental sigh of relief.

Everyone pulled a chair up around the bed while Floyd sat on his side.

"Since most of you haven't played before, these are the rules. First, I'm gonna deal everyone two cards…"

The afternoon and evening quickly passed as Heyes helped the children with the addition of their cards and how close the total amount came to the number 21 while the Kid and Floyd assisted Matthew and Mark with the rules until they became more familiar with the game.

It was still raining after dinner so the Hamilton boys were asked to stay in the house overnight.

"School was fun this afternoon, Mr. Smith. Can we do that all the time?" Levi asked.

Heyes chuckled. "Not all the time, but we can do it again soon."

"What about Robinson Crusoe? Will you read more from the book?" Hannah stood patiently as the Kid brushed and braided her hair.

"Who's Robinson Crusoe?" Mark asked as he lay on a blanket on the floor.

"Oh, he's left on a sea voyage and his ship was wrecked in a storm." Samuel started before being interrupted by his little brother.

"And there's pirates!" Levi exclaimed.

Samuel continued, after glaring at Levi. "The pirates sold him into slavery but he escapes and then is a plantation owner in… Where was that, Mr. Smith?"

"Brazil."

"Oh, that's right. A country waaayyy south of here. And now…"

"He's shipwrecked again." This time Hannah interrupted her brother as she handed the book to Heyes. "Please, Mr. Smith?"

"Oh, alright," Heyes feigned annoyance, although he couldn't help but smile at Hannah.

"Can I look on while you read?" Samuel eagerly asked.

"Sure – you can start picking out the words you know."

After an hour of reading, as the storm raged outside, Heyes closed the book. "That's enough for tonight."

"What a story! Can I borrow the book someday, Mr. Walker?" Matthew asked as he joined his brother on the floor.

"You sure can and now I think it's time for everyone to get some sleep."

Twenty minutes later, the Kid finished getting everyone to bed and turned off the lamps.

"Thank you for the fun afternoon and evening, Mr. Smith," Samuel quietly said from the loft.

"You're welcome. Good night."

Curry smiled as he climbed into his mattress on the floor. The children had wiggled their way into his partner's heart, too.

**Day 17**

The sun rose quickly in a blue sky. Not a cloud could be seen as the Kid pulled up a bucket of water from the well for coffee. A rooster crowed as he made his way back to the house. Opening the door, he noticed the household was slowly waking up.

"Hey Thaddeus," Heyes whispered. "Can you help me before Hannah gets up?"

Curry put down the bucket and helped his partner sit up before putting water on the stove for coffee. A few minutes later he took the chamber pot outside to empty. When he came in, he handed a wet cloth to Heyes so he could clean up.

Matthew and Mark woke up and folded their bedding. They were about to walk outside when the Kid stopped them.

"Where you two goin'?"

"Have to finish the field today."

"Before breakfast? I don't think so." He shook his head and Heyes chuckled while Matthew and Mark shared a puzzled look. "Why don't you gather some eggs and I'll get breakfast started?" Curry added some wood to the stove. "Samuel, Levi, Hannah… Time to get up!"

"We're comin'," Samuel said as he climbed down the ladder.

Hannah followed her older brother down. "What are we doin' today?"

"Well, Miss Hannah, I think to start with, me and you need to make more bread."

Hannah giggled. "Miss Hannah…"

The Kid grinned. "Matthew and Mark are fetchin' some eggs so why don't you get the bacon so I can start fryin' it."

Hannah skipped to the root cellar where the meats and vegetables were kept. She returned and handed a slab to Curry. "Here you go. Don't have much more left."

"Thanks for lettin' me know. How about you start the bread dough while I cook breakfast."

"What's Levi gonna do?"

Floyd was slowly getting out of bed. "Hannah! Do as you're told and don't you be mindin' what Levi is gonna do."

"Yes, Pa." Hannah hung her head as she went into the pantry to get flour and yeast.

"Levi, tend to Annie. I can hear her bleatin' in the barn. She is in the barn, isn't she?" Floyd put his shirt on and ran his hand across his face. "Gonna need to shave today or tomorrow."

The boys brought in the eggs and sat down at the table while Curry finished the bacon and fried the eggs. Soon everyone was eating breakfast and discussing the day. The dishes were quickly cleaned up and the bread dough put near the warm stove to rise before baking.

Matthew and Mark put on their hats to head into the field.

"How much more work you boys have?" inquired Floyd.

"About a half a day and then the plantin' is done," Mark answered. "Thanks, again, for the fun afternoon playin' cards and hearin' that story."

"Yeah," Matthew agreed. "And don't worry. We won't tell Ma we played cards."

Floyd grinned. "I'd appreciate that. Don't need no lecture from your ma about the evils of cards and gamblin'. And I really appreciate all the work you're doin' for me. Thank you!"

An hour later, lessons were being taught and the Kid and Floyd were busy in the barn. A wagon came around the bend around noon. Heyes quickly glanced at who was arriving. "Levi, why don't you tell your pa that Mrs. Hamilton is here?"

"Okay!" He ran over to the barn yelling, "Pa! Pa! Mrs. Hamilton's comin'!"

"Why don't we take a break from learning for a while?" Heyes closed the book they were working in. "We'll do some math this afternoon."

Mrs. Hamilton rode into the yard with Bessie, the cow, tied to the wagon.

"Bessie!" Hannah ran to the cow and petted her while Sam went over and untied the animal. The children took Bessie to the corral and made sure there was food and water.

Floyd and Curry came out of the barn and walked over to the wagon.

Floyd greeted her with a smile. "Agnes, what a pleasant surprise and perfect timin', too. The boys are almost finished with the fields."

Agnes grinned at Floyd as Curry helped her out of the wagon. "I was missing them. And your family, too. Made some for food for you." Looking at Curry, she continued. "Will you take in the baskets?"

"Yes ma'am and thank you!" The Kid reached in the wagon and pulled out two large baskets filled with a variety of food. "Looks delicious."

"And where is Mr. Smi… Oh my, he's indecent!" Blushing, Agnes quickly turned around, her hand covering her mouth. "He goes outdoors and around Hannah without his clothes?"

"Now Agnes, the man is injured and putting pants on would be too difficult. He's decent enough with his long johns," Floyd admonished her as Kid put the food baskets on the porch and hurried to his partner.

Heyes was red-faced and desperately trying to cover himself with the bedroll, but was having a difficult time with the books on it. "If I had known she was coming, I wouldn't have gotten out of bed or I would have…"

"Here, let me help you." The Kid quickly piled the books near Heyes' side and folded the bedroll over to cover him. "There, that's better. Don't worry about it. You've been decent around Hannah, considerin' your injuries."

"I gotta get better, Kid! I have to be able to do normal things again, like putting pants on and walking on my own!" Heyes couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice as he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I know it's gotta be frustratin', but remember, you were hurt pretty bad. It's only been a few weeks, Heyes. And you are healin' — gettin' better every day! It's just takin' more time than you want it to." Kid tried to calm Heyes while he heard Floyd continuing to talk to Agnes by the wagon.

"I'm going to stand today!" Heyes said with determination. "And without my partner having to hug me. Even if it takes all day."

"We can work on that as soon as Agnes leaves." Curry looked back to the food on the porch. "I need to get those baskets in the house and unloaded. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I have everything I need for now," Heyes said in a resigned tone, then added, "No classes this afternoon. I don't want to teach—just want to work on being able to stand."

"Okay, I'll get Floyd know that the children are available all afternoon and that we'll be busy in the house."

Heyes nodded and stared past Curry to the corral as he watched the children play with Annie and Bessie.

Thaddeus turned and walked back to the house. Floyd and Agnes stopped talking and watched him as he picked up the baskets. "Thank you, again, for the food, Agnes. And Floyd, Joshua decided to take the afternoon off from lessons so you can find something for the kids to do."

"Oh dear, it's because of me, isn't it. Oh, Floyd, what have I done?"

"Agnes, dear—you just need to be a little more careful in what you say aloud about others."

"Ma'am, he's just anxious to work on standin' and walkin' now that he's recoverin'. Wants an afternoon of doin' just that."

"I'll just go over and apologize to Mr. Smith."

Curry stopped as he was about to enter the house. "Ah, ma'am? Why don't you just leave him be for the time bein'."

"Yes, Agnes, why don't you and I go check out the garden and make a list of chores the children can do this afternoon."

"Okay, if you think that'd be better."

Kid nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Checkin' out the garden is a better plan right now. I oughtta get these baskets inside."

By noon, the bread was baking, Heyes was back in bed covered, the Hamilton brothers were finished with the field work, food was spread out on the table and all were about to enjoy the noon meal.

Samuel and Levi were about to dish their plates when Agnes looked over at Floyd aghast, with her hands folded. Matthew and Mark sat patiently and wondered.

Floyd smiled at her and winked. "Boys, we haven't said grace, yet."

Putting down their forks and spoons, all folded their hands as Floyd said the prayer. "For this food, we thank you. Amen."

"Amen," all said in unison.

After the meal was eaten and cleaned up, Agnes and her boys left for home. Floyd and the children went outside to work in the garden.

"We're not havin' classes this afternoon? We didn't do our arithmetic lesson," Hannah said as they walked out.

Heyes and the Kid were left alone in the house. A cool breeze blew in the windows.

"Are you ready to start walkin'?"

"Yes!" Heyes pushed the covers off and, using the ropes, swung his legs off the edge of the bed.

"Now remember last time how you got dizzy right away? Let's just take this slow and easy." Kid came over by the bed and lifted Heyes so he was standing. "Tell me when you're in pain or when you need to sit."

The blood rushed to legs as Heyes concentrated on standing. A few minutes later, he began to feel light-headed and his knees buckled.

"Thought you were gonna tell me when you had to sit down," Kid commented wryly.

"I was going to, but it came up on me fast."

"Well, you stood longer that time than the first."

Heyes caught his breath. "Yeah. Let's try it again."

Curry lifted him up while his partner concentrated on just standing.

Heyes stood a few seconds more this time before saying, "Okay."

The partners continued in the same pattern for over an hour and Heyes progressed to standing for over a minute.

"Heyes, even if you don't think you need a rest, I do." Curry went to the kitchen and poured them some lemonade from lunch. "Here ya go," he said as he handed a cup to Heyes.

Heyes drank it down in one swallow and handed the cup back. "Didn't realize how thirsty I was. Is there anymore?"

"Yep, just a little. You may as well finish it off."

While Heyes drank more, Kid commented, "You're doin' good."

Heyes answered by rolling his eyes.

"Well, think about how hurt you were and now you're standin' with only a little help from me."

"Not very long."

"But longer every time. Gotta be more patient with yourself."

Heyes handed the cup back. "Ready for more."

With assistance, Heyes stood for over a minute, but the subsequent times he stayed up less and less.

"I think you're gettin' tired, but too stubborn to admit it," Curry said in response to a frustrated outburst. "How about you rest and I get something started for dinner. We can work on it more later."

"Okay," Heyes said resignedly as he leaned back into the pillows.

The Kid threw together some meat and vegetables for a stew and got the last batch of bread into the oven. When he turned around, he smiled at his sleeping partner. "I knew you were tired," he quietly whispered as he left the house in search of the family.

The children were busy hoeing the garden as their father watched. "How's Joshua doin'?" Floyd asked as Kid walked up.

"Depends who you ask. I think he's doin' well, but he's frustrated. He's restin' now."

Floyd chuckled. "I guess I know how he feels."

"I'm sure you do!" Kid looked over in the western horizon. "Looks like rain, maybe even a storm."

"We could use a nice soakin' rain, but not another storm. Don't feel like the conditions are right for a twister, thank goodness."

"Pa, the garden's been hoed. Now what?" asked Samuel.

"You got anything for them, Thaddeus?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you go out and have some fun for awhile," Floyd informed his children. "After you put the garden tools back in the barn where they belong."

"I better go check on the bread and Joshua. I'm guessin' he won't be sleepin' long," Kid said as he and Floyd left the garden.

"Think I'll go check on the animals, especially Bessie. It'll be nice havin' a milkin' cow again."

"How long before she gives milk? Ain't it about nine months?"

"Yep, right after Christmas."

They parted ways and Curry quietly entered the house, only to see brown eyes opening.

Heyes yawned. "Guess I fell asleep."

"Told you that you were tired."

"I want to try standing again." Heyes moved to the side of the bed.

Kid came over to be of assistance as needed. He took Heyes' proffered hand and helped him to his feet. After a few moments of being shaky, Heyes became steadier and Curry loosened his grip. "Doin' good, Heyes. Hold on to the bed post and see how long you can stay up."

Heyes held on to the railing for a few minutes before his legs gave out on him. Kid was right there to ease him down on the bed.

"Arrggghhhh…" Heyes let out a frustrated cry.

"What?"

"I just want to be better. I hate this!"

"You are gettin' better. Wanna try again?"

"Yeah."

Heyes held out a hand for Kid to grasp and help him up. He stood, with help, and then Kid eased off from holding on.

"Grab the bed. There ya go. You can do it," Curry encouraged.

This time, Heyes stood for a long time. A grin surfaced on his face as he realized he was indeed getting better. After about five minutes, he began tiring. "Okay, I'm done."

Kid again eased him down on the bed. "I told you. Can I get you some water?"

"That sounds good." Heyes moved so he was sitting up with the pillows behind him. "Maybe tomorrow I can take a few steps."

"Why not?" Curry handed him the drink.

The Walker family came into the house.

"It's startin' to rain out there." Floyd hung his hat on a peg and then hobbled to the rocking chair.

"Good timin'. The bread and stew are almost done." Curry stirred the pot on the stove.

After dinner, Heyes motioned for Kid to come over and whispered a request in his ear. Curry smiled and nodded. He went over to their saddle bags, found the deck and gave it to his partner.

Heyes took the cards and began shuffling them. "It's still early and we can't go out because of the rain. How about that math lesson we missed this afternoon. Anyone up for a game of twenty-one?"

"Yeah!" came three resounding replies.

"Well, as long as there's no gamblin'." Floyd got up from the rocker and came over to the bed.

"Guess that's one of your better ideas, Joshua." Kid poured coffee for the three adults and sat near the bed.

A couple of hours later, the children were ready for bed, prayers said, and climbed into the loft.

"It's been a pretty good day," Kid commented as he turned off the last light and crawled into his bed.

"It sure has been," Heyes agreed as he settled down to sleep.

**Day 18**

After breakfast, the children and Floyd were doing their chores before lessons were to begin.

"Where do you want to have class, Heyes? Inside or out?" Kid asked.

"I dunno. Is it wet outside from the rain?"

"Some. Indoors then?"

Heyes shrugged. "I guess."

"You don't seem very interested in havin' lessons like you have been? Anything wrong?"

"No… It's just… Well, Levi has me frustrated."

"How so?"

Heyes thought a moment. "It's hard to keep his attention. His mind wanders and… I know he's just being a boy, but it's hard to teach him and keep his attention."

Kid smiled. "Ya know, I remember you havin' this talk with me before, but it was Kyle instead of Levi. Kyle used to frustrate you, too."

"He sure did!"

"And how did you keep Kyle's attention?"

"Gave him dynamite!" Heyes chuckled.

Kid joined in with the laughter. "Ain't that the truth!" After a moment he added, "You just gotta figure out what Levi's 'dynamite' is."

"Scary thing is, Levi might enjoy blowing up things, too."

"He might. You'll figure it out, Heyes." Kid put on his hat and was about to walk outside when he paused.

Heyes looked at his partner puzzled.

"Just thinkin'." Kid answered the unasked question.

"About what?"

"Are you sure your mind isn't wanderin' durin' the lessons? You're thinkin' a lot about walkin' in the last day or two. Maybe the kids have seen it and Levi's mind is wanderin', too.

"Hmm… Maybe," Heyes answered.

Later, the children came inside and had lessons around the bed while Floyd tinkered in the barn and Kid worked on the corral.

While Curry was working on the fence, Levi came over and watched him.

Kid looked up. "Why aren't you inside doin' lessons?"

"They're borin' and I don't need 'em."

"You don't need to learn to read and write and do arithmetic?"

"Nope – I'm gonna be a farmer, just like my pa."

Curry sat down next to the corral with Levi joining him. "Well, farmers and ranchers gotta be able to read."

"They do?"

"Yep. There are seed packets and information on animals you might want to buy and even what's new or what other are doin' different that works better. Or readin' important papers regardin' loans or buyin' land."

"Oh…"

"And they have to be able to write."

"Why?"

"Well, they have to write their name on those important papers or maybe even write up an agreement or a receipt for an animal."

"I didn't think about that."

"And then there's arithmetic. Gosh, you have to be able to figure out how much seed to buy or how many animals can graze on your property or how much land you need to plant and how much should be grazin' land."

"Guess I do need to get some schoolin' if I want to be a farmer."

Kid smiled. "Ya know, Joshua and I didn't have a chance to get much proper education when we were young. If we had, maybe we'd have better jobs and not have to travel around always lookin' for work."

Levi looked up puzzled. "But Mr. Smith is smart And so are you. How'd you learn stuff if you didn't go to school?"

"Joshua reads a lot and learns from them books. Then he tells me what he learned. That and we've both have learned the hard way."

"I see what you're tryin' to tell me. I should go back inside and listen hard to what Mr. Smith is teachin' me."

"I think that's a good idea, Levi."

Levi stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "I better get inside while Mr. Smith feels up to givin' lessons." He started running towards the house, but then stopped and turned. "See you at lunch time."

Kid grinned, stood up, and went to back to working on the corral.

Later, Curry and Floyd headed to the cabin for lunch.

"Anyone hungry?" asked Kid as he walked into the house.

"We sure are!" Samuel said as he closed a book. "And we just finished readin', didn't we, Mr. Smith."

"Perfect timing."

A meal was eaten and cleaned up when Heyes asked Curry to help him with his exercises.

"Sure."

"And the children and I can go work outside while you're busy in here," added Floyd. "Let's go, you three."

Curry went over to the bed. "Do you want to work on some exercises or standin' up?"

"We can start with the exercises." While they were working on different leg movements, Heyes asked, "Kid, did you say something to Levi?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, he left saying he was bored and didn't have to learn, but came back later with a different attitude. I'm guessing he talked to you instead of his pa."

"I just showed him how important schoolin' is and how he needed to learn if he wanted to be a farmer or rancher. How come?"

"What a difference! He came back eager to learn and did really well."

"Good!" Kid said as he pushed one of Heyes' legs to his chest. Heyes pushed back fast and with more force than before. "Sheesh, I think you're ready…"

"I'm thinking I want to try walking."

Heyes grasped Kid's outstretched hand and pulled himself up and to the edge of the bed.

"Don't forget to tell me if you're havin' pain. Ready?" Kid asked.

"Yep."

Standing, Kid put Heyes' arm over his shoulder and held tight to his waist as Heyes stood.

"Take a few steps?"

"Just a minute… Don't rush me." Heyes concentrated on keeping his knees locked and balancing. "Okay, ready."

Kid took a step and waited while Heyes shuffled and grabbed on to the bed's footboard. Another step followed by more shuffling.

"Doin' good, Heyes! Just goin' around the bed. You can do it."

Heyes concentrated hard and tightly gripped the bed frame.

They made it to the other side of bed when Heyes stumbled. Kid eased him down on the bed and went towards the kitchen.

Heyes lay there, breathing heavily. "That's hard work and not very far."

Kid handed him a glass of water. "I know that wasn't far, but you did it!"

Leaning up so he could drink, Heyes took a swallow. "I did do it, with your help."

"You won't need my help for long, knowin' you."

Heyes took a deep breath and let it out. "Let's go back the other way."

"Sure."

Heyes walked several times from one side to the other of the bed with Curry's assistance before tiring. "Okay, I'm done for now."

"Thirsty?"

"Yeah. A cold beer sounds good." Heyes grinned as he lay in bed.

"Sure does. Settle for a glass of water?"

"Okay, if that's all you got." Heyes rubbed his face before taking the proffered glass and having a drink.

"If the kids are finished with their chores, do you want to have one more lesson this afternoon?"

"To be honest, I'm more tired than I'd like to admit."

"Any pain? How's the feelin' in those legs?"

"No pain and the legs feel okay."

"Then you rest for awhile. It's more important that you get better. I'll be back in awhile."

A cool breeze blew into the warm cabin and soon Heyes was sound asleep.

Curry and the Walker family came into the house a few hours later when an afternoon storm brewed. Heyes was awake and playing five-pat hands to occupy himself.

"Cards! Are we gonna have a math lesson?" Hannah asked as she walked up to the bed.

"Do you want to have a math lesson?" Heyes finished making the fifth hand and was shuffling the cards.

"Yeah," Levi and Samuel said in unison as they joined their sister.

Heyes used the cards for a lesson in multiplication as Curry and Floyd watched.

"He's a good teacher; he has a certain knack for it," Floyd commented from the table where he and Kid had a cup of coffee.

"He does," Curry agreed. "I learned more from him than most of my teachers. He helped me with school lessons and made 'em easier to understand."

After lessons and an easy dinner, Heyes and Curry took turns reading about the adventures of Robinson Crusoe when the children were ready for bed. When the yawns became nodding heads, Floyd sent the reluctant kids to bed after prayers.

"It was another good day," Heyes sleepily said.

"It sure was," Kid agreed as he turned off the lights.

**Day 20**

Curry and the Walkers were outside by the well doing laundry on a beautiful sunny day with a light breeze.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from inside the house.

Curry dropped the shirt he was scrubbing and ran towards the cabin. The Walkers followed him. Opening the door, he saw Heyes on the floor with the large table moved to the side and chairs knocked over.

"What the hell…" the Kid yelled.

Hannah gasped and looked as if she was about to say something when the Kid turned around to glare behind him. She took a step back from where she was standing.

"Hannah! Boys! Come away," said Floyd. "Mr. Jones can handle it."

As if to emphasize the point, the Kid shut the door firmly behind him, locking the Walkers out, and marched over to where his partner lay sprawled. He looked very angry.

"I don't believe this," he shouted at Heyes. "Just what the hell do ya think you were doin?"

Now Heyes, too, looked angry. "Taking a nap on the floor. What do you think?" he sarcastically snapped back.

"I don't think, remember? I just do all the work around here," Curry snarled. He reached down and snagged Heyes under his arms and hauled him up and over to the bed. He dumped him onto it none too gently, pushed his shoulders down and pulled his legs up so he was lying down. Heyes could just let out an "oof" as he met the mattress, abruptly.

"Move and I'll tie ya down," Kid told him grimly and, not waiting for Heyes to say anything, he marched to the door and went out.

The Walkers had gone back to the laundry. Now they all stopped and were watching him silently for any sign of his anger on them. Kid started to walk over and then he paused, closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. With the family still watching, he ran his hand through his hair, turned around and went back into the cabin.

Heyes was rubbing his wrist. Now he looked up warily as the Kid came over to the bed again.

"You hurt?" the Kid asked gently, his anger gone.

"Not much," answered Heyes.

The Kid reached down to take a hold of Heyes' right arm, but Heyes quickly pulled it away.

"Not much," mimicked Curry.

"Okay… I hurt my wrist again falling. Feel better?"

"No, I don't feel better! You could've really hurt yourself!" Curry found himself yelling again. He paused and muttered. "You can be so damn stubborn… But it's that same stubborn streak that'll get you walkin' sooner than later."

Heyes grinned at his partner and the Kid smiled back, the tension gone.

"You're bleedin' too," Kid told his partner. He pulled off his bandana and held it to cut on Heyes' cheek.

Heyes winced.

"Gonna have a good shiner there," he said as he dabbed the scratch. "Heyes?"

"Yeah"

"Next time wait for me."

"Okay."

"I need ta go back out there and get to work. I think I'll take ya outside so as I can keep an eye on ya, okay?"

"I suppose."

Kid put an arm around Heyes' waist as Heyes put his arm over Kid's shoulder. Together, they made their way outside.

"Samuel, get another chair."

Without a word, Samuel ran got a chair from the porch and positioned it in the shade near his father.

Curry helped ease his partner into the seat. "There."

Then he looked over to Floyd and the other children. "It's okay," he said.

Hannah came over. "Are you all right, Mr. Smith?" she asked as she saw the cut and swollen eye.

Levi's mouth dropped open when he saw his teacher. "Dang! Mr. Jones walloped ya a good one, huh, Mr. Smith?"

Heyes held his wrist. "Thaddeus didn't hit me. I fell."

Levi and the rest of the children looked towards Curry for confirmation.

Kid shrugged, noncommittally, leaving the family to wonder as he went to get another load of clothes from the house.

"I'm fine, Hannah," sighed Heyes. "And, really, he didn't hit me, Levi."

Kid came back with more dirty clothes. "Ya know, Joshua, if you felt like readin', it'd make this chore of washin' go by faster."

"I'll go get the book, Mr. Smith," Levi volunteered straight away, anxious to get rid of any tension.

Levi ran into the house to get the book and brought it back. "Here ya go!"

Heyes read to the group as they worked on the laundry.

After an early dinner, Kid and Samuel hauled in the copper bathtub and buckets of water. They heated water and Curry put up a curtain for privacy.

"Hannah, you go first," said the Kid.

"Hannah," called Floyd. "Before you take a bath, I want you and Samuel to put clean bedding up in the loft. No reason Thaddeus has to do it."

Hannah scurried up the ladder into the loft. "Yes, Pa. Come on, Samuel. Hurry up!"

"I'm comin'… I'm comin'!" Samuel grabbed the clean bedding and climbed up the ladder.

"Think I'll go feed the animals." Curry put on his hat and headed for the door.

"You ain't gonna wash my hair, Mr. Jones?" asked Hannah timidly as she looked over the loft railing.

"Hannah, can't you wash your own hair?" her father asked.

Hannah looked crestfallen and the Kid gave a half smile as he looked up at her. "I'll be back to help ya before you're done with your bath," he reassured.

"Always the popular one with the ladies." Heyes grinned.

Kid shot him a dirty look before heading outside.

A little while later, Curry came back and was immediately summoned from behind the makeshift curtain. "Could you help me now, Mr. Jones? I'm ready."

"I thought you might be," he replied back. Looking at his partner, he added, "And not a word from you."

Heyes looked back at him, all wide-eyed innocence and smiled. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

Once Hannah was finished, Curry rounded up the next person. "You're next, Levi."

"But my cast…" began Levi.

"We won't get your cast wet," reassured the Kid.

Curry helped the youngster get in the bath and held the arm with the cast so it wouldn't get wet. "Samuel, we're about done here. I'm gonna need your help with your father."

Samuel reluctantly closed the book he was reading with Heyes on the bed and got up. "Ready, Pa?"

"Need some clean clothes." Floyd, using crutches, hobbled behind the curtain as Levi put on his nightshirt. "You look, and smell, so much better, son. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I guess not. Can I go into the barn and see Annie?"

"NO!" Floyd and Curry answered in unison making Levi jump.

Samuel brought his father a clean set of clothes and then he and Curry helped Floyd get into the bathtub, with his cast leg propped up on a chair.

"Take your time, Floyd." Curry sat down on the bed when Hannah came with a brush and a questioning look. "What? I washed it AND I have to brush it?" he teased.

"And braid it." Hannah smiled, relaxing more now. "Please."

"Oh, all right." Kid took the brush, detangled the hair and put it in a long, thick braid. "There ya go."

"Thank you."

Curry leaned back on the bed. "Joshua, do you wanna go before or after Samuel?"

"After. And I want to start wearing pants during the day."

"Only if you can get them on and off by yourself. I'm not doin' it."

"I've been dressing myself for awhile now. Think I can handle it." As an afterthought, Heyes added, "Won't win no awards for fastest dresser, though."

"Okay, Thaddeus and Samuel, I'm done," Floyd said from behind the curtain.

Samuel and Kid helped Floyd out of the tub and with his clothes. Then Samuel took his bath.

Once he was done, Curry and Samuel took a few buckets of water out and added some more hot.

"Ready for you, Joshua." Kid came over to the bed and helped with partner walk to the tub. "You sure have a good shiner. How's the rest of you feel?"

"Sore. Glad I can soak in the tub for awhile."

"Tell you what, it's still kinda early so you stay in for as long you want." Seeing the mischief in the brown eyes, he added, "Well, within reason."

Once Heyes' long johns were off, they made their way to the tub. "Okay. You're gonna hafta lift your leg up high to get in."

Heyes concentrated on raising his leg up and over the edge of the tub. "It's awful high."

"Yeah, but you can do it. Just take it slow. I have you. You're not gonna fall."

"I don't think I…"

"Yes you can. I'm not gonna lift you anymore."

"Kid…"

"Joshua… There you go. You're almost there." Curry encouraged his partner. "There! I told you."

Heyes let out a breath he was holding. "Suppose I have to get the other leg in."

"If you wanna lay down and soak, you do."

Again, concentrating hard, Heyes strained to raise his leg high enough to get over the side of tub.

"Come on… There ya go! You did it!" Curry held on and helped lower his partner into the water.

Heyes laid back and shut his eyes. "This feels good. Can I have it a little hotter?"

"Sure." Kid poured more hot water in the tub and then refilled the buckets to heat up for his bath. "I'm gonna make your bed. Let me know when you're ready to get out."

"Um hmm…"

Curry made the bed, got clean clothes out for himself and Heyes, and waited… and waited.

"About done, Joshua?"

"No…"

"Levi, remember what Joshua had you do to me that first time?"

Levi grinned, his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Ya mean the cold water?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't you dare! Guess I'm ready to get out."

Kid smiled and went behind the curtain. "Give me your hand."

Heyes held out his left hand and Curry helped him stand up.

"Are you gonna make me lift my leg to get out?"

"Yep."

Heyes scowled.

"I'll help you, if you need it."

Heyes' leg was close to the edge of the tub, but he couldn't get it up and over. He gave his partner a "help me" look. Curry put his hand under Heyes' thigh and gave his leg a little boost up. "Thanks."

"Now get the other one out."

Again, with help, Heyes stepped out of the tub and Curry helped him walk over to the table. As he leaned against it, Heyes toweled himself dry. "Would you have really let Levi pour cold water on me?"

Kid just looked at his partner. "Yep," was all he said.

Once he had clean long johns on, Kid walked with his partner back to the bed. Heyes lay down with a heavy sigh.

"And finally it's my turn." Kid removed some water and added more hot. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into the tub. He leaned back and soaked his weary muscles. Hearing Heyes and Levi whispering, Curry said, "Don't you even think about it, Levi."

Hannah and Levi giggled as their father called them over to his chair. "I think it's time for you get some sleep. The family said their evening prayers as Heyes respectfully listened.

A quiet snore came from the other side of the curtain. The children snickered as they climbed into the loft and Floyd went over to his bed.

"Thaddeus… Thaddeus… THADDEUS!"

"WHAT!"

"You fell asleep again."

"Oh." Kid slowly climbed out of the tub and rubbed his body dry with a towel. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought." He put on clean long johns, turned off the light, and crawled into bed.

**Day 21**

Everyone slept in after a long day of laundry and baths. Kid woke up first and glanced around. "Ugh… What a mess!" he mumbled as he went about making coffee.

Within the hour, everyone was up and having breakfast.

"After we eat, I want the children to empty out the bathtub and clean up this mess. I'm sure Thaddeus will help you put the tub away, Samuel. Levi, you can feed Annie this morning to make up for not being allowed to see her last night." Floyd took another bite of scrambled eggs. "I have this feelin' we'll be seein' Agnes today." He rubbed his face. "I better shave, just in case."

"Did she say she was comin' over today?" Kid poured more coffee for the adults.

"No. I just have this feelin' since it's been a few days."

"Then I'm for sure wearing my pants today," Heyes mumbled into his cup before taking a sip.

Once breakfast was over, the children went about the chore of cleaning up after breakfast and the bath. Floyd shaved and looked in his drawer for a nice shirt. He then hobbled to a chair by the fireplace. "How do I look?"

Heyes and Curry glanced at each other and then grinned at Floyd.

"You look fine, Floyd," replied Heyes, "and Agnes is a good woman."

Floyd sighed. "My children need a mother and I reckon her boys need a man around the house." Then he smiled, "And Agnes is indeed a good woman."

"Are you thinkin' of askin' her to marry you?" Kid asked. "It hasn't even been a month since… Well, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But Rose and I were friends of John and Agnes for a few years. I've known Agnes for awhile now."

Curry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"When I think of all that she's coped with these past few weeks, losing John, keeping the farm going and taking care of her four sons by herself. And, as if that weren't enough, she's been over here to give help and support, and all without a moment's complaint, or self-pity. I'm startin' to think that actually Agnes is more than a good woman. She's quite special."

Once again, the partners grinned at each other.

"You're right," Heyes thought aloud. "Too bad we can't get away for the day so your family can be on your own."

Kid pondered for a moment. "I better help Samuel take this tub out into the barn."

On the way back to the house, Agnes' wagon was seen coming around the bend. "Floyd was right – she did come today. Samuel, will you help me saddle up our horses."

"Both horses? Where ya goin'?"

"Just though me and Joshua would take a short ride and get him outta here for awhile."

By the time Agnes approached the house, Kid was walking back to the house, leaving the saddled horses in the barn. "Hello, Mrs. Hamilton."

"It's Agnes, remember, Thaddeus?"

"That's right. Nice to see you again, Agnes."

They both walked into the house. "Look who I found outside, Floyd."

"Hello, Floyd. And you too, Joshua." Agnes made her way over to Floyd's chair. "Now don't you look handsome today."

"Well thank you. And you look lovely yourself." Floyd started to stand up.

"Just you stay down. No need to stand on my account."

Curry made his way over to the bed. "Let's go for a walk outside and give these two some privacy. I wanna show you somethin' in the barn."

"Sounds like one of your better ideas." Heyes held out his good hand so Kid could help him. Once they entered the building, he saw the two horses and gave his partner a puzzled look. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No, WE are. We're gonna take a short ride outta here for the day."

"I dunno, Thaddeus…" Heyes said, giving his partner a skeptical glance.

"We need to get away from here for a little while. You'll be fine."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Heyes shook his head.

"Why? The horse does all the walkin'. You just have to hang on."

"No, the ride will hurt my back." Heyes tried to back up, but his partner kept a firm grip on him.

"I already thought of that. 'Member how I strapped up Samuel's cracked ribs tight and they felt better 'cause of the support?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought we'd do the same for your back. I got one of the damaged sheets that I ripped into strips. Just gotta pull up your shirt and pull down your pants."

"What?"

"So I can bind ya." Kid rolled his eyes. "No one's around."

"But…"

Kid untucked Heyes' henley from his pants. "You gonna pull down your pants or am I?"

"You're serious."

"Darn right I am."

"I'll do it." Heyes unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

Kid tightly wrapped the wide bandaged around Heyes' lower and mid back. "How's that?"

"Tight and uncomfortable."

"You'll thank me when we're ridin'. Now let's get you up on your horse."

"But…"

"We'll take it at whatever pace you want. Now come on." Curry led Heyes over to his mare. "Now take hold of the saddle horn and hang on tight." Kid put Heyes' left foot up into the stirrup. "Okay, now comes the hard part. Help pull yourself up as I lift your other leg up and over. Ready?"

"No, I don't think…"

Curry didn't wait, but pushed Heyes up on the horse.

"Hey… Hey…"

"There ya go. How's that feel?"

Heyes straightened up and put his right foot in the stirrup. "Okay."

"Good." Kid mounted his horse and grabbed the mare's reins. "With your wrist hurt, I'll lead your horse.

"Where are we going?"

"Not too far."

Heyes and Kid walked away from the barn as the family came out of the house.

"Joshua, you're on a horse!" Floyd exclaimed, surprised. "You two goin' somewhere?"

"Thought we'd go for a short ride – get Joshua back in the saddle again."

"Good idea," Agnes held onto Floyd's arm. "You're probably getting tired of just being in the house and yard."

"It will be nice to get out for a little while," Heyes admitted.

"Have a good ride," Floyd said as they rode out of the yard and down the road.

As they traveled, Heyes grumbled, "I feel like a six-old year being led around by Grandpa Curry."

Kid turned around. "Think you can handle the horse by yourself?"

"Probably not," Heyes admitted.

"Want to go back?"

"No. Keep leading."

They had gone a short distance when Curry pointed. "See that grove of trees in the distance?"

"Yeah."

"There's a creek there. That's where I go huntin'. Thought we could try fishin' today."

"Fishing? Gosh, we haven't done that for a long time."

"I know." Kid glanced back with a concerned look. "How are you doin'? Is the horse's swaying botherin' your back?"

"No, it's gentle enough. My back is feeling all right, especially with the way you bound it up."

They rode in relative silence for a ways.

"Would you quit that?"

"Quit what?"

"Quit watching me."

"I ain't watchin' you."

"You are, too." Before Curry could argue, Heyes added, "You mean if I touched my back like this," he put his hand on the lower of his back like he was supporting it, "you wouldn't say anything?"

"Okay, so maybe I was keepin' an eye on you. Just wanna make sure you're doin' okay."

"I am."

"And would you tell me if you weren't?"

"Tell you what, if you quit watching me, I'll let you know if I'm hurting any. Deal?"

"Deal." Curry faced forward and enjoyed the ride.

Soon they were by the creek, under the shade of the trees.

"Where do you wanna be?"

Heyes looked around. "There's that flat rock over there that's partly in the water. And there's another rock so I can lean against it.

"Looks like the perfect place. Ride your horse over there and I'll help you dismount."

Kid got off his gelding and stood on the rock Heyes chose. "Just slide off and I'll catch you."

Heyes took his feet out the stirrups and let himself go down, muttering, "You better."

As he lowered his partner on the rock, Curry gave a hurt look. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Well…" Heyes pondered as Kid's brows furrowed. "No, I guess not."

Kid took care of the horses so they could graze and brought back a young sapling and his saddlebags. "You'll find string and a hook in there."

"I can hardly breathe. I need you to take off the strapping." Heyes lifted his shirt and undid his pants so Kid could take the bandage off. "That's better."

"You fish and I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Just over there. I haven't gotten much practice shootin' and I'll need to if we're leavin' before long." Kid turned to leave and then faced Heyes again. "Don't go too far."

Heyes rolled his eyes and shook his head. "As if I could. Get outta here and go shoot. I have some fish to catch."

Less than an hour later, Curry came back to the stream. "Where's the fish?"

"There aren't any in this creek," grumbled Heyes.

"Sure there are. I've seen 'em. Have you been movin' the stick up 'n down to get their attention?"

"I know how to fish, Kid."

Curry folded his arms against his chest. "Okay, show me how you were doin' it."

Heyes made the stick go up and down.

"That ain't how Grandpa Curry taught us. Slow like, remember? Don't wanna scare the fish – just make 'em curious."

Slowing his pace, Heyes moved the pole.

"There ya go. I used to love goin' fishin' with Grandpa, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"He sure spoiled us."

Heyes remained quiet and continued to fish.

"Yeah, those were some good days. That and swimming in the water hole on a hot day. Remember that?"

"Why all the talk about the past? It's behind us. A lifetime away," Heyes sighed.

"Don't you ever think about the past? It was a pretty good life until that day when our lives changed forever." Kid paused a moment before adding, "The Walkers still talk about Rose and Mary."

Heyes kept silent and concentrated on his fishing.

"I dare ya to talk about one happy time, Heyes. Come on, just one. It ain't that hard." Curry sat next to his partner and waited for a response.

Almost twenty minutes later, Heyes softly spoke, "I used to love that tree fort your brothers made and then abandoned so we made it our own. And swinging off the loft into the fresh pile of hay."

Kid smiled. "I forgot about jumpin' into the hay mound."

"Well, our mas didn't like it much. Thought we'd get hurt." Heyes thought a moment. "And there was the big Christmas meal we shared."

Curry chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't eat much and one of your favorite memories is of a meal."

"Well, that's because nothing tastes as good as when Grandma Curry and our mas cooked."

"There's a lot of truth in that. They were good cooks. What about goin' huntin' with our pas?"

Heyes grinned. "And we talked too much and scared the animals away."

"YOU talked too much and scared the animals away."

"Whoa… I think I got one." Heyes tried to jerk the pole to bring the fish in. "Here, you do it."

Kid took the pole and stood as he jerked the line towards him. "It's a big one."

"I know. That's why I gave it to you."

A few minutes later, Kid landed the fish. "There! Now we need some more for the rest of them."

"Let's try a worm at the end."

Curry went over to a rotting log and tipped it over. Small bugs crawled all over and one fat worm. "Here's one." He handed the worm and pole back to Heyes.

It was late afternoon when they had caught several more fish.

"Guess it's time to get back to the house." Curry got up and saddled the horses. He brought the mare over to Heyes on the rock. "Ready?"

"Yeah. This has been nice," Heyes confessed smiling, "fishing and talking." He held out his left hand as Curry helped him up and bound his back again.

"Hang on to the saddle horn…"

"I know."

Moments later Heyes was in the saddle and Curry was mounting his gelding.

"Ya know, it feels good being back on a horse."

"I'll remind you of that when we've been runnin' from a posse for a few days."

Both chuckled as they started back to the Walkers.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Storm – Chapter 7**

**Day 24**

Kid sat at the table enjoying a cup of coffee while the rest of the household woke up. He noticed Heyes stirring and went over to him.

"It's a nice mornin'. Wanna have a cup of coffee with me out on the porch?"

"Sure." Heyes sat up and, hanging on to the end of the bed, stood and got his balance before shuffling out the door with his partner right behind him in case his help was needed. Once Heyes was settled on a chair, Kid got two cups of coffee and joined him.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Heyes asked as he took a sip.

"Me and Floyd need to go to town today."

"You and Floyd?"

"We need supplies and we're all goin'."

"All of us?" Heyes looked incredulous.

"Yeah."

"Don't think that's a good idea, Kid."

"Why not?"

"What if we get recognized? I wouldn't have a chance in town."

"We ain't gonna be recognized."

Heyes scowled. "Oh yeah? What about that deputy?"

"Floyd convinced Deputy Mason we're just Jones and Smith."

"I still say it's a bad idea. I don't wanna go."

"Well, I can't leave you here alone."

"Why not?"

"What if someone comes around? What if you fall again? What if…"

"Okay, okay… Leave Samuel here with me."

Now the Kid was getting impatient. "And just what's he gonna do if someone comes by?" He stood up. "What's more, it ain't fair to him not to be able to come to town. They're all gonna want to go."

Despite Curry's increasing irritation, Heyes wasn't giving up. "That's great for them, but sitting in that wagon is gonna kill my back."

"It won't be a problem. We're puttin' a mattress in the wagon for you. You're comin'."

"No, I'm not!"

"You are!"

Kid stood over Heyes and glared down at him while Heyes looked daggers back.

A minute later, Heyes grinned. "How about we toss a coin? Heads I stay and tails I go."

Kid still looked cross. "Fine, if it'll make you happy, toss a coin."

Later in the wagon, Heyes muttered, "It was heads!"

"And I told you we were all goin' to town. I didn't give you a choice, Joshua. 'Sides, I ain't dumb; I know about your coin."

"But you agreed."

"I said toss it if it'd make you happy. I didn't agree to nothin'."

Heyes stared at his partner as he thought back to the Kid's words before the coin toss. _I can't believe I didn't pay more attention to what he said._ "You're starting to think like me," he mumbled, but no one heard him.

"Why don't you wanna go to town, Mr. Smith?" Hannah asked. "I love goin' there."

"Me, too," said Samuel.

Levi piped up, "Will we be allowed candy, Pa?"

"You know we don't have no money for extras. We're buyin' just what we need and nothin' more," Floyd answered his youngest son.

"Mr. Smith, why didn't you wanna come?" persisted Hannah.

"I don't feel good today," Heyes muttered.

Kid turned around. "You're feelin' good enough. Why don't you do a lesson on the way? It'll make the time go by faster. I know you have a deck of cards in your pocket."

"Oh, can we play that game twenty-one again?" Samuel asked, enthused.

"Sure, why not," Heyes grumbled as he took the deck out.

A couple of hours later, they rolled into town. Curry tied up the wagon in front of the mercantile and helped Heyes get out of the wagon.

"Pa, can we go and see if any of our friends are in town today?" Samuel asked.

"Sure, but you keep on eye on Levi and see he don't get into mischief. Meet us back at the wagon in an hour or so."

The three children jumped out of the wagon and ran around a corner.

"I hafta go talk to the blacksmith about makin' a bracket for the barn. You can start gettin' the supplies you need, Floyd. Joshua, why don't you sit on the bench out in front 'til I come back?"

"You're giving me a choice?"

"Nope." Curry helped him step up on the boardwalk and then let Heyes walk by himself to the bench. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Later, Kid joined Floyd in the store. "Did you remember the window panes?"

"Yep. I think I got everything," Floyd answered. "I'm gonna sit down next to Joshua and rest a spell."

"I'll be there in a minute."

The shopkeeper came over. "Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, I need some cigars, a bottle of whiskey, and some candy."

Curry came out a few minutes later and stashed his purchases in the wagon.

"What did you get?" Heyes asked as he watched him.

"Oh, a few things for later on." Kid grinned. "Ready for a drink?"

"Sure."

Curry walked behind Heyes and Floyd as they slowly made their way to the saloon. As they passed the barber shop, Dr. Becker walked out of the door.

"Oh, Floyd! Mr. Smith! I'm so pleased to see you both up and walking, especially you, Mr. Smith! How's the back?"

"Hurts."

"Well, that's to be expected. You had quite the bruising on your back. Something like that takes some time to heal. But the fact that you're up and walking…" The doctor noticed Heyes favoring his wrist and the black eye. "What? Your wrist is still bothering you? And what happened to your eye?"

"Joshua decided to go walkin' on his own a few days back…"

"And I fell." Heyes scowled at his partner.

"Ahh… Well, you do need to be careful. Take it slowly, but it looks as if you're recovering nicely." Dr. Becker looked at his pocket watch. "So where are you men headed?"

"To the saloon," Floyd leaned against a post.

"Just a drink or two. Especially if anyone is still on laudanum."

"Nope," Kid replied. "We haven't needed any for awhile."

"Good… Good. And Levi's cast is still on and in one piece?"

"It sure is, Doctor, though that hasn't been easy." Floyd grinned. "He's runnin' around here somewhere."

"Well, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy your drinks." The doctor tipped his hat and walked down the boardwalk.

The men entered the saloon and sat at the nearest table.

"Three beers, please." Kid held up three fingers as he made eye contact with the bartender.

The barkeeper brought over the order. "Floyd, it's good to see you! Sorry about Rose and the baby." He shook his head. "And John, too. Terrible news."

"Thanks, Charlie. It's been a difficult few weeks. Wouldn't have made it without Rose's kin here. This is Thaddeus Jones and his friend, Joshua Smith."

"Sheriff mentioned Rose's kin was there helpin' out." Charlie held out his hand. "Nice to meet you two."

Heyes and Kid shook hands with the owner.

"This round is on the house, Floyd. Call me over if you need anything else."

"Friendly town," Kid commented before taking a sip. "Ahh… That hits the spot!"

"It sure does," Floyd agreed.

"It's warm."

"It ain't warm, Joshua."

"It's not as cold as it should be."

Kid shook his head. "Joshua, leave it!"

On the way back to the wagon, Heyes' steps began to falter. Kid stepped up and put an arm around him, steadying him. "Doc said to take it slowly," Curry reminded him.

Heyes just grimaced as he settled into the wagon.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Told you I wasn't feeling good. All that jarring around in the back of this wagon. Suppose you didn't bring any laudanum with you."

"No." Kid looked skeptically at his partner. "I can get some from the doc, but I just told him you didn't need it anymore. Are you sure you're not just sore that you had to come to town with us?"

Heyes glared at his partner and the Kid raised his eyebrows back, with a slight smile. After a moment he added, "Or maybe I should bandage your back up like I do when you go riding…"

"I am NOT taking my pants down in the middle of town," cut in Heyes angrily causing the Kid to grin.

"Okay, let's get ya some laudanum, then. I'll be right back."

"If you see the children, tell them we're ready to go," Floyd said as he leaned against one of the wheels.

Still smiling, the Kid hurried to the doctor's office and picked up some laudanum. As he went back, he met up with the kids. "Good timin'. We're ready to leave."

"Here ya go. This will make you feel better." Curry handed the bottle to Heyes, who took a sip.

"About time."

"We got the point, Joshua!" Kid stopped smiling.

On the way home, Heyes sat in the back, muttering every time the wagon jolted.

Floyd asked, "Remind me, why did we bring him along today?"

Kid sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. He gets like this when he don't get his way and he _never_ lets up."

A short time later, Floyd nudged. "Turn around."

Kid looked back over his shoulder to see Heyes and the children sleeping, with Heyes' arms around Hannah and Levi.

"Guess he ain't so bad after all."

Despite himself, the Kid grinned. "Nope," he conceded. "He ain't bad…when he's asleep!"

**Day 25**

Curry woke up early, made coffee and took a cup of it into the barn. He was checking the bracket the blacksmith made to brace up the broken beam and the best way to make it work when Heyes shuffled into the barn.

"Morning! See you're up early to tackle that beam." Heyes looked up into the loft before he eased his body down on a bench. Seeing the Kid's coffee left on the bench, he picked it up and took a sip.

"And you made it from the house to the barn by yourself?" the Kid replied. "You sure are doin' a lot better."

"Well, I was slow enough and I couldn't carry my coffee so I'm drinking yours. You've let it go cold."

"Thanks," came the sarcastic reply.

Heyes looked over where Curry was working. "Figured out how you're going to brace that beam?"

"Yeah, I think I'll…"

"If I were you, I'd find a long piece of wood and…"

"Mornin'!" Floyd hobbled into the barn on crutches. "Thought I'd find you two out here. Gonna work on that beam, I see."

"Yeah."

"I was just telling Thaddeus that he should find a long piece of wood to hold the beam in place while he sets the bracket."

Floyd studied the area to be fixed before sitting next to Heyes. "Or he could use rope to hold it in place."

"That'd work, too," Heyes agreed.

"You wanna hear how I plan to fix it?" Kid asked, the frustration clearly audible in his voice.

"Sure."

"Of course we do."

"Well, I thought I'd…" Curry' explanation was interrupted by the children entering the barn.

"Here's where everyone is!" exclaimed Samuel.

"Mr. Jones, I'm hungry. Ain't you gonna make breakfast?"

"It's _aren't _you gonna make breakfast, Levi," Heyes corrected him.

"What are we havin' for breakfast 'cos we're outta bacon, Mr. Jones?" added Hannah. "You remember I told you?"

"Out of bacon? What'll we have with our eggs?" moaned Samuel.

"Mr. Jones?"

Curry closed his eyes as he tried to remain calm and keep his composure.

"Mr. Jones?" repeated Levi.

"WHAT?" Kid yelled as he lost control.

Silence. The children all stared at the Kid.

"Thaddeus," reproached Heyes quietly.

"Sorry, Levi, I didn't mean to yell at you." Kid raked his hand through his curls.

"I was just gonna ask if I could help you with the beam," said Levi in a small voice.

The Kid sighed, but there was impatience behind it. "It's not too safe so I'd rather you just watch."

Heyes could see his partner was fighting for every ounce of patience as he did when the Devil's Hole Gang got on his nerves. "Why don't we ALL just quietly watch Thaddeus work? It shouldn't take long and then we'll go in and have breakfast."

Now with an audience watching him, Curry began to hammer the bracket into the wall.

"Don't think I would've…" Floyd whispered, but loud enough for Kid to hear.

Kid paused and took a deep breath. When he began to hammer again, he missed. "DAMN!" He put his hit thumb in his mouth.

"Thaddeus! There's children around," Heyes reminded him.

"It hurts!"

"Well, be more careful next time."

Now Heyes got a look from his partner.

Kid hammered some more and hit another finger. "D…" he grimaced in pain as the audience held their breath waiting for another 'bad word'.

"Phew, I thought he was gonna say damn again," Levi said relieved.

"Levi, I don't ever want to hear you say that word again. Am I makin' myself clear?" Floyd admonished his youngest.

"Sorry, Pa."

"Don't you all have something better to do than watch me work," Kid asked, trying and failing to keep the edge out of his voice. "What about breakfast or chores?"

His answer was a chorus of dismay and protest from the children.

Heyes shrugged, "Now it looks like _you_ don't have a choice, Thaddeus. You'll have to deal with an audience. Anyway, it shouldn't take you much longer."

Curry sighed and went back to work. He hit his finger another time before finishing. Then he tried to lift the beam into the bracket without success. He looked at his crew of two disabled men and two children and one kinda… "Samuel, maybe you can help me."

"I wanna help!" Levi jumped up and climbed into the loft.

Just as Levi came close, the wooden bar holding the girder up cracked under the weight and the timber support began to fall where Levi stood. Kid did his best to hold the barn brace up.

"MOVE, Levi!" Floyd yelled. "Quick, Samuel, get that piece of wood and put it under the beam."

Curry closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he strained to hold the support.

A minute later, Samuel put two pieces of lumber under the beam. "You can set it down, now, Mr. Jones."

Kid placed it on the wood and breathed heavily as he caught his breath again. "Get some rope."

Levi went down the ladder and came back up with rope. "See, I can help."

Curry nodded and tossed the rope over a main rafter and looped it around the broken one. He tied it off so the beam he was working on was supported by rope and lumber.

Without a word, Kid went down the ladder from the loft, took his bridle and saddle, and went to the corral.

Heyes watched him in silence as Floyd and the children looked on in puzzlement. Wanting to see what "Mr. Jones was up to", the children ran out of the barn. Heyes and Floyd followed more slowly to see Kid leading his saddled horse to the house. He went in for a minute and came out with his saddle bags.

"You're just going?" Heyes asked quietly.

Kid didn't answer. He tied his bags to the horse and mounted.

"Okay," said Heyes. "Then when are you coming back?"

"Don't know." Curry rode out of the yard.

"Thaddeus!" Floyd shouted after him. "Darn it. Levi, look at what you did. You got Mr. Jones upset enough to leave us."

Levi whimpered as he brushed tears from his eyes. "I didn't mean to."

Heyes watched his partner leave until he was out of sight. "It's not Levi's fault, Floyd. I should've seen this coming. He's tired and trying to do everything and be everywhere at once. He just needs some time alone. He'll be back."

"What are we gonna do without Mr. Jones?" Hannah asked as she snuggled up against her father.

"We'll go about our chores." He stroked her arm, holding her tighter. "It'll be all right."

"I think first thing we need to do is have a good breakfast and decide what needs to be done," Heyes put an arm over Levi's shoulders. "Think you can help Hannah and Samuel with breakfast?"

Levi nodded and wiped his nose.

"How about something easier than eggs and bacon – like oatmeal?" Floyd suggested as he began hobbling into the house.

"That sounds good," Heyes agreed. "Looks like rain on the horizon."

"Think me and you could start fixin' the broken windows with the new panes, Joshua?"

"Reckon we could manage that, even if neither of us can walk the best," Heyes eased his way up the porch.

"And Samuel can help, too," Floyd added.

"What are me and Levi gonna do after breakfast?" Hannah asked.

"You can take care of the animals and then clean up the house." Floyd looked around the room. "It could use a good dustin' and sweepin'. Levi, you see to Annie, too."

After eating, everyone settled about doing their tasks. Floyd taught Samuel how to safely remove a broken pane of glass from its wooden window frame. Heyes, seated comfortably at the kitchen table, replaced it with one of the new panes they'd bought in town. With the new glass installed, Floyd showed Samuel how to gently secure the window frame back into place.

By late afternoon, thunder rumbled closer and closer. The last window was set into place when the sky opened with rain and hail falling.

Samuel ran under the cover of the porch. "It's gonna be a bad one, Pa!"

"Glad we got the windows fixed then." Heyes finally lay down in the bed, his back throbbing after so much activity.

"What about Mr. Jones? What's he gonna do in this storm?" Levi looked out the window towards the road, hoping to see a man on a horse return.

"He'll be okay. Me and Thaddeus have been on the trail before with storms. He'll find some kind of shelter," Heyes said calmly.

The sky grew darker and darker. Floyd lit the lanterns. Lightning lit up the yard and thunder shook the house.

"Pa, is it gonna be another twister? Do we need to get under the bed?" Hannah asked worriedly.

"I can't say, honey. I'm watchin' the weather. If I think we need to get under the bed, I'll let you know."

"Are you sure, Pa?" Even Samuel was nervous about the storm.

"I know, Levi, hand me the book. I'll read from it for awhile. How'd that be?" Heyes asked as he propped himself up on his pillows. "Floyd, can you bring one of those lights closer to me so I can see better?"

"Sure." Floyd grinned and winked at Heyes. "That sounds like a great idea. You all wanna hear the next adventure of that Robinson Crusoe fella, don't you?"

"Yeah!" the children responded in unison.

"Okay, gather 'round and make yourselves comfortable." Heyes took the book from Levi and found his place while the Walker family settled themselves on the bed and rocking chair.

Heyes read the book for a few hours as storm after storm rumbled through the area. They ate the rest of the stew and some biscuits for dinner and then the children began to nod off.

"Do we hafta sleep in the loft," Samuel asked after a loud crack of thunder.

"No. It don't look like Thaddeus is comin' back tonight. You can use his bed." Floyd went to the cabinet and got some laudanum. "And it looks like you're in pain. Want some?" he asked Heyes as he showed him the bottle.

"Yeah, that'll help me get to sleep." Heyes took the bottle and drank some of the liquid. "Thanks."

"Thaddeus will be all right?" Floyd asked, for his sake as well as the children's.

"He'll be okay. He just needs some time. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

**Day 26**

Heyes woke before sunrise and got up to make coffee. He got ready for the day before fetching several leftover biscuits, which he put in his pocket. Then he picked up the coffee pot and two cups and shuffled carefully outside to the porch. Once there, he deposited the coffee pot and cups on one of the chairs and headed off at a slightly quicker pace towards the barn.

Heyes tapped the barn door and then stepped back. A moment later, Curry opened the door.

"Morning. Thought you could use these." Heyes walked in and handed the Kid the biscuits out of his pocket. "There's coffee on the porch if you want to go and fetch it. I couldn't manage two cups all the way over here."

Kid looked over to the porch. Swiftly and silently he went over and poured out two cups which he brought back over to the barn. He handed one to Heyes who had sat down on the bench before gratefully taking a sip himself. "How d'ya know I was here?

"I know my partner. Knew you'd be close by with the storms in case we needed help."

Curry sat next to his partner. "I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have lost my patience."

"Kid, I'm surprised you were able to keep it all together as long as you did."

"What d'ya mean by that?" Kid looked sideways.

"Just that you've taken on a lot of responsibility for me and the Walker family. You had to do things you weren't comfortable doing." Heyes paused. "And I bet you're tired."

Kid nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Where did you go?"

"Just to the creek. Did some shootin' and thinkin'."

"Well, that's gotten us in trouble before."

"The shootin' or the thinkin'?" Kid chuckled.

Heyes grinned at Curry and received a smile back.

"Both," Heyes answered jokingly.

"I was thinkin' that we'll have to leave the Walkers soon now that you're walkin'."

Heyes put a hand on Kid's knee. "We still have a little time. I wouldn't mind healing up some more – maybe a week or so."

"It's not gonna be an easy goodbye, I reckon."

"No, it won't. You helped them all at a difficult time – bandaged their wounds, buried their ma and sister, and brought back a bit of normal living. Things might have been very different for them now if not for you."

Kid yawned.

"And I reckon you could still do with a bit of a break. Looks like it's gonna be a nice day. Why don't you take off again before they notice you've been here? Have a relaxing day fishing or resting. We'll have dinner ready when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Now go."

Kid handed the cup back to Heyes. "Thanks, Heyes." He saddled up his horse and led him out of the yard before getting on and riding off.

Heyes watched his partner leave as he slowly made his way back to the house, sat on the porch and poured himself out another cup of coffee. "No, thanks for all you've done. Don't know if I could've done all you did if the roles were reversed."

Within half an hour, Floyd opened the door. "I was wonderin' where you went."

"Couldn't have gone far."

"No. Guess neither of us can go very far or very fast. It'll be nice to be healed up again."

"It sure will be." Heyes eyed the coffee pot. "Sorry, I've let the coffee go cold."

Floyd dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand. "When do ya reckon Thaddeus will come back?"

Heyes smiled. "I reckon he'll be back tonight."

Floyd looked down and spoke, as if choosing his words carefully. "I've come to think of you boys as family these past couple of weeks. I even told the sheriff you were. Well, anyway, I just wanted to say, I don't care who you really are, and if you wanted to stay…" He paused letting the invitation hang in the air.

"Thanks, Floyd. We appreciate it." replied Heyes.

Then he looked sideways and smiled. "And now I could use another cup of coffee."

"Me too."

Heyes taught lessons to the children during the day while Floyd worked on a bridle and saddle.

When dinner was almost ready, Levi set the table for five as Samuel and Hannah finished up the roast and potatoes.

"May want to set another place, Levi," Heyes said with a smile.

"For Mr. Jones? You think he's comin' back?"

"Thaddeus wouldn't miss a meal of roast and potatoes."

Samuel and Hannah looked over.

"Really?" Hannah asked.

Heyes nodded.

As if on cue, they heard Kid ride into the yard towards the barn.

The children all ran out onto the porch and waited. Heyes and Floyd joined them as the Kid walked over.

He stopped in front of the house and gave them a huge grin. It was enough. The children stormed over and threw themselves at him.

"You're back… You're back!"

"Gosh, what a welcome!" Kid exclaimed.

"We missed you!" Hannah said, in agreement with her brothers.

"Let me take care of my horse and I'll be right in. Somethin' smells real good."

"Hannah and I made a roast and potatoes." Samuel took the horse's reins. "I'll take care of him. You go on inside."

Kid saw Floyd at the door watching his children's reception as he walked to the house with Levi and Hannah.

"Floyd, I wanna apologize to you for losin' my temper the other day in front of the kids."

"No need for that, Thaddeus. We should be apologizin' to you for not helpin' out more and lettin' you have all the responsibility. Come on in."

Kid walked in and saw Heyes grinning from his bed. "About time you got back. Dinner's ready."

At the supper table, the children took turns telling the Kid all the things that happened while he was away.

"Guess they missed you, Thaddeus," Floyd concluded at the end of the meal. "Guess I did, too."

"You got the panes repaired, I see," Curry noted as he looked over to one of the windows.

"Just in time for the rains to come," added Samuel.

Floyd stood up from the table and sat in a rocking chair. "Now I think we all deserve a drink to celebrate Thaddeus' return. Is there anything left in that bottle you found?"

"No, but I bought more while we were in town." Kid pulled a bottle of whiskey from his saddle bags.

Heyes grinned. "So that's what you hid in the wagon when we were in town."

Hannah stood by the table, not sure of what to make of her men drinking.

Floyd saw his daughter's look. "Hannah, a drink or two won't do no one no harm. It's when you drink every day and more than one or two that it causes a problem."

"You sure Ma would approve?"

"Yes, Rose would be pourin' us a drink, if she was still alive, honey."

"Maybe we should have that drink out on the porch while the children clean up?" Heyes suggested.

"Good idea."

The men headed outdoors with three glasses and a bottle.

A short time later, the children joined them. They listened to the crickets and frogs in the distance. Heyes explained that the crickets make the noise from rubbing their wings together. Kid pointed out a shooting star to the children.

Later, everyone was yawning.

"Guess it's time to go in and get some sleep. Let's say prayers out here tonight." Floyd and the children said their prayers while Heyes and the Kid respectfully listened.

"And thank you for bringing back Mr. Jones," one of the children said at the end. "Amen."

**Day 27**

The next morning, lessons resumed under the tree while Floyd and Kid worked in the barn. A wagon came around the bend and Levi ran into the shelter yelling, "Pa, Mrs. Hamilton's here!"

"Agnes is here?" Floyd asked as he brushed his hands clean on an old rag before going out to greet her.

Curry grinned and followed Floyd outside to the wagon.

"What a pleasant surprise, Agnes. I didn't know you were comin' today." Floyd held onto the wagon as he assisted her down.

"Well, with that storm the other night, I wanted to make sure everyone was all right." She looked around the yard and noticed Heyes slowly walking towards them. "It appears Mr. Smith is feeling better."

"Yes, ma'am, he is." Curry leaned against the hitching rail in front of the house. "Been walkin' further each day."

"And you replaced the glass panes in the windows!"

Floyd grinned. "Yep, me and Joshua did those the other day, before the storm broke."

Heyes joined his partner at the railing.

"Mr. Smith, I was just commenting on how well you are looking. And you helped Floyd with the windows."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm feeling stronger every day. Figured it was about time I quit laying around all day."

"Agnes, since you're visitin', I might as well admit that there's something I've been wantin' to talk to you about. I was wonderin' if you'd take a walk with me." Floyd blushed a little as he spoke.

"I'd be pleased to walk with you." She looked around. "The hill is so beautiful with the wildflowers. Shall we visit the grave?"

"Can we go?" Hannah asked.

Floyd turned to the partners in mute appeal and Heyes came to his rescue.

"I think we should go back to lessons – give your pa and Mrs. Hamilton some time alone." He glanced sideways at his partner and both grinned.

Floyd winked. "I'd appreciate that, Joshua."

Heyes and the children went back to their lessons while Kid continued to work in the yard.

It was over an hour later when Floyd and Agnes came back down the hill with big smiles on their faces. Floyd sat Agnes down on a porch chair before calling everyone over.

The children ran over, but Floyd and Agnes waited until Heyes made it up to the porch and sat down on the second chair. Curry stood behind his partner.

Floyd beamed at the group. "I have an announcement to make, everyone. I have asked Agnes to marry me and she has agreed." He took her hand and held it.

Neither Heyes nor Curry could hide their grins.

"That's wonderful news, Floyd," said Heyes.

"Congratulations," added the Kid.

They looked around to the children who were staring at their father and Agnes transfixed.

Then Hannah spoke. "You're gettin' married?" she asked, the confusion evident on her face.

"That's right, Hannah," confirmed her father. We'll be married in a few days – no sense waitin'." He and Agnes smiled at each other. "And we'll be movin' into the Hamilton's house. It's bigger than this one and will fit all of us."

"You'll have your very own room, Hannah," Agnes added, "Would you like that?" She then turned to the two boys with an encouraging smile. "And you'll both have a bigger room, too."

"We figure later Matthew and Mark will move in here and take care of the place. In the meantime, Thaddeus and Joshua, you are welcome to stay as long as you want here."

"What about our lessons?" Samuel asked, finding his voice.

"We'll be closer to town so you can go to school with Luke and John."

A pause as this sank in, and then, "Four more big brothers…" Levi rolled his eyes.

But Hannah was now beaming. "My own room and school!"

"What do you think, Samuel?" his father asked.

"It'll take some gettin' use to the idea," Samuel honestly said. "Havin' a ma again, a new house and more brothers…"

"It'll be just fine. You wait and see," Floyd promised him.

"What about Ma and baby Mary?" Levi looked up the hill to the grave.

"They're always gonna be here on that beautiful hill. And soon, you'll be old enough to ride over here and visit the grave whenever you want to," Floyd informed his youngest.

"Mrs. Hamilton, if we come and live with you, will you be able to braid hair like my ma and Mr. Jones?" Hannah asked.

Agnes smiled. "I'm sure I can. I braid my own hair every night before I go to bed." Agnes then reached out a hand and brought Hannah closer. "You're a very pretty little girl. You know, I always wanted a daughter and now, in you, I've been blessed with one."

"What do we call you?" Samuel still looked a little unsure.

"Soon you may call me Mrs. Walker or, maybe someday, you'll want to call me mother or ma. Actually, I would like that very much," Agnes told him softly.

Hannah and Levi smiled.

"A ma again," said Levi.

Now that the children appeared at least temporarily satisfied, Heyes stood up to shake Floyd's hand. "Well, once again, congratulations, you two. May I be the first to kiss the bride?"

Agnes blushed as Heyes and then Curry gave her a congratulatory kiss on the cheek.

"You have both done so much for the family," Agnes said with real feeling. "I thank you both and I don't know how we can possibly repay you."

When the Kid went on to shake Floyd's hand, he suddenly became more serious. "My invitation to stay still stands, Thaddeus. You know we'd all be gone if you hadn't stopped by and helped."

Curry shrugged his shoulders. "I needed a place for Joshua to heal up. It helped everyone when we stumbled on your ranch."

Nodding at the truth in this, Floyd now turned to Agnes and held out his hand. "Well, dear, should we go to your place and tell your boys?"

She took his hand and stood. "Yes, let's do that. One of my boys can bring you home later."

"You don't mind watchin' my young'uns, again?" Floyd asked as he looked towards Heyes and Kid.

"Of course not. Go and tell the Hamilton boys," Heyes said.

Curry followed them to the wagon. "Let me help you up, Floyd."

"Thanks, Thaddeus. I can't wait for this cast to come off!"

"Soon, dear, soon," Agnes said as Kid helped Floyd into the front of the wagon and together they rode off to the Hamilton ranch.

"What are we gonna do now?" Levi asked. "More lessons?"

"Well, after such big news, I reckon we ought to take to celebrate." Heyes sat down in one of the chairs again. "How would you like that?"

"As long as you don't hurt yourself or get your cast wet when you go off, Levi," Curry added.

The children didn't need telling twice. They all went off in different directions. Samuel went into the barn to work on his deer hide. Hannah went inside to start packing. Levi and Annie went for a walk in the field.

A few hours later, Heyes and Kid were standing by the corral watching the horses.

"Nice of the Walkers to say we can stay." Kid hitched a leg up on the bottom rung of the fence.

"Yeah, but don't you think we've stayed long enough?" Heyes asked.

"Depends. How are you doin'? May as well stay if you need a little longer to heal."

"I'll be okay." Curry frowned at his partner and Heyes added, "Well, maybe not to run away from a posse. But if we took it easy for awhile. Stay low and not look for trouble."

"Heyes, we always try to take it easy and not look for trouble. Trouble just has a way of findin' us." Kid paused for a moment. "That reminds me, someone was watchin' me yesterday at the creek while I was shootin'."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I know when I'm bein' watched."

"Any idea of who it was?"

"Nope."

Heyes sighed. "More reason for us to leave as soon as possible."

A few minutes later, Samuel came out of the barn and joined the men watching the horses.

"Seems like you have something on your mind, Samuel," Heyes commented.

"Yeah – It'll be strange livin' at the Hamilton's ranch and havin' them as family."

"It'll be okay. And you can go to school." Curry continued to stare out in the corral.

"I know." Samuel paused for a long while. "Do you have to go? Pa said you could stay here."

"What makes you think we're leavin'?" Kid asked.

"I just heard you talkin' about it."

Curry and Heyes quickly glanced at each other.

Heyes put his arm around Samuel's shoulders. "Yeah, we have to be moving on."

"Is it because you're outlaws?" he suddenly blurted out.

Heyes' and Curry's eyes met. "What makes you think that?" asked Heyes.

"Well, I heard Mrs. Hamilton say that Deputy Mason thought you were outlaws when she was leavin'. And the way you pulled out your gun when someone came to the house. And… and the way you wear your gun tied down like that. And you say that you have to be movin' on. And, well, I heard you talkin' about a posse."

Again, Heyes and Kid looked at each other.

"If you aren't outlaws, you can stay," he finished.

"It's kinda complicated, Samuel," began Curry. "You see, me and Joshua, well, we both lost our whole families when we were about your and Hannah's age."

"We didn't have a pa like you do to keep us on the straight and narrow," Heyes continued. "It meant that, when we were younger, we sometimes did things which we didn't think too much about, but which were wrong. We're not proud of what we did and now we're trying to change. To be better."

"You ARE outlaws, then," confirmed Samuel triumphantly. "Are you someone famous? Frank & Jesse James? Hannibal Heyes & Kid Curry? Big Nose George & Frank McKinney?"

Kid shook his head. "Smart kid, huh? Let's just say we're nobody you should be proud of knowin'." He ruffled Samuel's hair and the boy grinned.

"Samuel, you haven't told Hannah or Levi what you've been thinking, have you?" Heyes looked the boy in the eyes.

"No. I haven't."

"Well, do you think you could keep it a secret?"

Samuel looked puzzled.

"Thing is," said Heyes. "It don't matter if it's true or not. You say something like that out loud and someone like Deputy Mason, or the Sheriff even, gets to hear of it and, even if we've done nothin' wrong, people'll start getting anxious and want to chase us away. We'd be in trouble and have to leave. You understand?"

Samuel now nodded solemnly. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Later that evening, Luke and Mark brought Floyd home in the wagon.

"'Bye, Mr. Walker. See you in a few days," they said as he walked into the house.

"How did the Hamilton boys take the news?" Kid poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Floyd.

"They took it real well. I think they're relieved not to be runnin' the ranch by themselves for their ma. And happy to have Samuel, Hannah and Levi join the family." Floyd took a sip. "I think it'll be good for everyone."

After the children were in bed, the men went out on the porch to enjoy the cool of the evening. Curry brought out three glasses and poured them drinks.

"To Agnes and Floyd…" Heyes raised his glass in a toast. "May they have a long and prosperous marriage."

"Here... Here," Kid agreed.

Floyd beamed as he took a sip. "This will be good for both our families." Then Floyd raised his glass. "Another toast: To Thaddeus and Joshua… Thank you for all that you've done for me and my family."

Kid and Heyes joined Floyd in a drink.

"You have a good family, Floyd," the Kid told him. "I'd forgotten what havin' a good family was like. To be honest, finding you after the storm brought back memories that we'd both rather have forgotten, but later, with your kids, we could remember the good times, too."

"Yep," Heyes agreed and the Kid looked at him in surprise as he spoke voluntarily about the past. "There were good memories, too. Ones that we can and should remember."

But Floyd just looked at them both, the truth dawning on him. "You're gonna leave," he said…

**Day 32**

Kid was up early the day of the wedding. After starting the coffee, he went out to collect some eggs from the chicken coop and looked around. He remembered how ravaged the farm looked when he arrived and marveled how well it looked now. He gazed at the beautiful sunrise announcing a picture perfect day of blue skies and a few white fluffy clouds.

Going into the house, he noticed Heyes and Floyd stirring. He poured three cups of coffee and waited for them to get up. "Mornin'."

Heyes yawned and stretched as he climbed out of bed. "Is that hot coffee waiting for me?"

Curry nodded and began frying up the eggs and the last of the bacon.

With the smell of food, the children began waking up in the loft.

"That sure smells good, Mr. Jones," Levi said as he climbed down the ladder.

"I'm sure Mrs. Hamilton makes a really good breakfast." Kid turned the bacon over.

Floyd looked his youngest over. "I hope you're not plannin' on wearin' that to the weddin', Levi."

"No, Pa. I didn't want my good clothes to get dirty so I thought I'd put them on last."

Floyd nodded and smiled. "Good thinkin', son. You're growin' up."

"He's gonna hafta with all those big brothers around," quipped the Kid. Levi merely grinned proudly.

"And I get my own room tonight!" Hannah said cheerfully as she too came down the ladder.

"And no more loft or ladder. Real rooms with real stairs," Floyd told her, adding, "And a new mother who will teach you to sew and cook." At this, Hannah also beamed.

"And I can go to school," said Samuel climbing down. "I can't wait for it to start in the Fall.

"The way you've been learning, Samuel, you'll be top of the class in no time," Heyes assured him.

"Are you three all packed? Get your belongin's in the wagon. We're goin' straight to the Hamilton's ranch after the wedding."

Levi let out a gasp. "What about Annie, Pa? We forgot her. And the chickens? And Bessie? Should I put them in the wagon, too?"

"No, son. Your older brothers will help you and Samuel bring all the animals over tomorrow. They'll be okay here overnight." When he saw Levi about to object, he added. "Annie will be fine for one night without you."

Levi pouted. "Well… okay, if you're sure…"

"I am and I don't expect to find her smuggled in the wagon when we get to the church." He gave his youngest son a mock stern look.

"And the rest of the food… We will be comin' back for that, too?" Hannah asked.

"Yep, we'll get that and anything else we want from the house, especially your mother's Bible that one of you will get someday." Floyd sat at the table. "Looks like breakfast is ready. Come to the table now."

Curry put the eggs and bacon on the table and then poured more coffee for the men before sitting down himself.

"You know, this is our last meal here with Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith," said Hannah looking solemn.

"But tonight you're gonna have dinner with a whole new family. It don't get much more excitin' than that," pointed out the Kid, which made the children smile.

"That's gonna be real funny," said Levi wrinkling his nose and making a funny face. Samuel giggled.

"An' Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith are gonna come and visit us, aren't they," Floyd said looking at both partners in turn. "They're family now," he emphasized.

Heyes nodded.

"You certainly made me feel that way," said the Kid.

"Oh yeah? Now let me see; was it the cleanin', repairin', cookin', washin', nursin', bathin' or…" and now Floyd turned to Hannah with a wink, "I reckon it was braidin' hair?" He raised his eyebrows to the Kid while the children giggled.

Kid smiled. "Definitely braidin' hair."

"After all our card games, we'll want to know how you're doing in school, too," went on Heyes.

"I suppose there won't be no card games in school," Samuel pondered.

"OR at our new home! Remember, your new mother doesn't approve of cards and gamblin'," Floyd reminded his children.

Heyes winked at Samuel. "There'll be other ways to learn – better ways than the way I taught you."

After breakfast, the Walkers cleaned up the dishes and then put on their good clothes. Heyes and Curry packed their few belongings in their saddle bags.

"Take any of the food along with you. Or if there's a book you want, Joshua. It's the least I can do." Floyd wiped the rest of the foam off his face from shaving.

"Why don't you get a few things, Joshua, and I'll go get the horses." Kid put his hat on and went outside to the barn.

"I'll go help Mr. Jones with the horses," Levi said as he scurried to the door.

"Oh no you won't!" Floyd shouted. "You're clean and you will stay clean. Now sit down at the table."

Levi's shoulders slumped as he plodded to the table and sat.

"Can I wear Ma's favorite shawl for the wedding, Pa?" Hannah wore a blue gingham dress with matching blue ribbons in her hair. She shined up her shoes the best she could and wore her best white stockings.

"You bet! Your ma would want you to have that. In fact, before we leave, why don't we all go up to the grave?"

Kid was bringing the horses for the wagon to the hitching rail when the Walkers came out of the house.

"We're goin' to the grave. We'd be honored if you and Joshua would join us."

Heyes looked at Kid's questioning eyes and did a slight nod. "We'd be happy to come along."

Once at the grave, the men removed their hats for a moment of silence.

"It sure is a beautiful place you chose, Floyd." Heyes looked around at the flowers that covered the once bare soil of the grave.

"Rose loved this hill with the flowers." A single tear escaped down Floyd's cheek. "Thanks again, Thaddeus, for what you did. It couldn't have been easy."

Kid shrugged his shoulders. "Had to be done."

"Pa, do you love Mrs. Hamilton more than Ma?" Levi asked.

Samuel and Hannah waited for an answer to the question they wondered, but did not ask.

"I'll always love your ma. We will never forget your ma and little sister. Just like Mrs. Hamilton and the boys will always love and remember Mr. Hamilton. The families are gettin' together to be whole again. You can have a ma and the Hamilton boys can have a pa. And I can have a wife and Agnes can have a husband. It'll be good for everyone. We all care about to each now and soon that carin' will turn to lovin'. You understand what I'm tryin' to say?"

Three head nodded.

"Guess it's time to go and start the new chapter in our lives. Don't want to keep Agnes and the boys waitin' for us."

When they reached the bottom of the hill, the Kid headed towards the barn. I'll get our horses and you can bring the saddle bags out, Joshua."

Curry soon brought the saddled horses to the house. "Ready to go?" he asked the Walkers and Heyes.

"Yep," came the response from all.

Curry helped Floyd get into the front seat in the wagon while the children climbed inside. "Are you sure you can drive this?"

"Sure, I have Samuel next to me and you'll be followin' if I need help." Floyd got himself comfortable in the seat.

Next, Curry assisted his partner mounting his horse. "How are you feelin'?"

"Like I'm ready to ride for awhile."

"Take it easy – don't overdo it."

Heyes gave his partner a look to back off from the mothering. Kid put both hands up and then mounted his gelding.

Soon the wagon with the Walkers, and Heyes and Curry were on the road to town.

Ten minutes into the trip, Hannah let out a cry, "Pa, I forgot Ma's shawl! You have to go back!"

"Hannah! We can't. We're gonna be late as it is."

"But Pa…" She wailed, tears springing to her eyes.

Kid heard the commotion and rode near the wagon seat. "How about if I go back for it and catch up with you? Won't take me long."

Floyd glanced back at his daughter. "If you wouldn't mind, Thaddeus. I'm sure Hannah would appreciate it."

"Where's the shawl, Hannah?" The Kid gave her a smile.

"It's in the bottom drawer in the back. That's where Ma always kept it," Hannah said as she sniffed and brushed the tears away.

"I'll catch up with you. Don't worry." Curry turned his horse around and kicked him into a gallop.

As the Kid rode back into the yard, a flood of memories overtook him – the dead bodies, his hurt partner, a scared little girl peering out of the barn, so many wounded and not knowing what to do first, Heyes' crying out for Jed, and the damage to the ranch.

He walked into the house and more memories came – the glass everywhere, bath time, Heyes on the floor, the deputy coming to the house and pulling out his gun, the braiding of hair, a despondent partner, reading aloud, and Heyes finally walking.

Kid shook his head as he found the shawl and got back on his horse. "A new chapter for the Walkers, but me and Heyes are goin' back to an old one. Nothin's changed for us. Back to bein' wanted again." He sighed in resignation and then encouraged the gelding into a lope.

Curry caught up with the group just outside of town. He slowed down by the wagon and held up the shawl. "Is this what you wanted?"

Hannah beamed. "Oh Mr. Jones, thank you sooo much!" She took the proffered shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"That's beautiful on you, Miss Hannah." Curry grinned.

Hannah giggled. "Miss Hannah…"

Heyes rolled his eyes and shook his head. He mumbled, "You and damsels in distress…"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the church at the same time as Agnes and her boys.

"Perfect timin', dear," Floyd called out.

As Luke helped his mother from the wagon, she exclaimed, "Don't you all look so handsome. And Hannah, you are beautiful. And you're wearing Rose's shawl. How lovely!"

Curry quickly dismounted and helped Floyd out of the wagon and then assisted Heyes in getting off his mare.

"Are you ready to become my wife?" Floyd took Agnes' hands.

"I am."

"Then let's go inside and start the weddin'." Floyd hobbled into the church using crutches with Agnes at his side. The Walker children and Hamilton boys followed behind their parents.

Kid started towards the church when Heyes grabbed his arm.

"Kid!" he muttered urgently. Curry turned.

Coming purposely towards them was Deputy Mason. "Howdy, boys," he stated stopping in front of them and blocking their way into the church. "Good to see you up and about Mr. er…Smith." He smiled mockingly.

"Can we help you, Deputy," asked the Kid.

"Well, now I know you're keen to get on in to see the wedding and all so I won't keep you long. I also heard you were plannin' to leave straight after."

"That's right," confirmed Heyes. "Just want to congratulate the happy couple and say goodbye. Is there a problem?"

The deputy looked at them carefully. "No, I don't reckon that's gonna be a problem," he said. "I just wanted to make sure that it's clear you really say goodbye. You see, Floyd swears that you're Rose's kin and, after all you did for that family, ain't nobody gonna want to think any different." His eyes now turned to the Kid. "But I know that there's more to who you are. I watched you shootin' the other day down by the creek. Quite fancy marksmanship…"

He left the insinuation hanging in the air. Kid and Heyes stood watching the deputy, their eyes giving nothing away as they waited for him to continue.

"Well, anyway," Mason went on. "For the Walkers' sake, I'm gonna leave things as they are. But you come back here and I might just follow my hunch about the both of you bein' those famous outlaws. Do we understand one another?"

The Kid sighed. "Sure, Deputy."

"We're leaving straight after the wedding," Heyes reassured him, but with a note of sadness in his voice he continued, "And don't worry, we won't come back."

"Thank you, boys," said Deputy Mason. "Knew you'd understand. This is a nice peaceful community. Like it to stay that way." He smiled and turned back towards the town center. "Better get goin' now or you'll miss the weddin'."

It was with a slightly heavy air that the Kid helped Heyes walk up the stairs into the church and they sat down in a back pew.

The Walkers and Hamiltons were at the front with the children sitting in the pews and the parents facing the minister. Several friends were also in attendance. The brief ceremony ended with a quick kiss and the families hugging each other.

Everyone made their way out of the church and were getting in wagons to go to the Hamilton ranch for a reception.

Kid and Heyes walked up to where the Walkers were sorting out who would go in which wagon.

Floyd turned to them. "You're not comin' to the house?"

"No, I think we better move on," Kid answered as he pulled his hat down to shade his eyes.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Agnes asked as she held Floyd's hand.

"Yes, ma'am," Heyes answered.

"You're leaving now!" cried Hannah. She ran over and flung herself at the Kid.

Goodbye, Hannah," said the Kid feeling a lump coming into his throat. "You take care of your new family for me, okay?"

"I'll miss you!" Hannah said wiping away tears. "And you, too, Mr. Smith." She turned and held him tight. Heyes patted her awkwardly on the back.

Levi also gave them both hugs, the tears coming thick and fast.

"Hey," said the Kid, crouching down to his level. "You've gotta be a big boy now with all them brothers. You just concentrate on keepin' up with them and you'll be just fine."

Levi fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his face. "Yeah, I'm a big boy, too," he said, jutting out his chin and giving a final sniff.

"That's right, Levi," said the Kid, squeezing his shoulder. "Off you go now."

Samuel extended his hand, but found himself instead pulled into one, and then another, strong, back-patting embrace. He turned away quickly to wipe away a tear.

"You keep up with your schooling, now," Heyes called after him as he went to join his new brothers on the Hamilton's wagon.

Floyd shook their hands. "Remember, you always have a place to stay when you're in the area."

Agnes gave both Heyes and Kid a peck on the cheek. "We'll be disappointed if you don't come and visit."

"We know you will," replied Kid with a slight catch to his voice, but Agnes and Floyd were clearly too distracted to understand what he meant.

"Goodbye, Floyd… Agnes," Heyes nodded to the couple as Agnes and Floyd climbed onto the Walkers' wagon and set off. The Hamilton's wagon followed on with the children waving madly at the two ex-outlaws.

"'Bye, Mr. Smith!"

"Goodbye, Mr. Jones!"

The partners gave one last wave and the Kid turned to Heyes. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Curry helped his partner get on his mare, then mounted his gelding and they set off out of town.

Several miles later, the Kid gave a heavy sigh. "Ya know, Heyes, I'm gonna miss 'em."

"I know, Kid. Me too, but they'll be fine."

They rode along in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. The sun was overhead when the Kid spoke up. "Think we should find a place to camp?"

"Why? Still a lot of daylight left."

"Yeah, but you should probably take it easy, this bein' your first day ridin' so far."

Heyes threw him an annoyed glance. "I'm fine."

"I've heard that before…" the Kid muttered.

"See that tree up ahead?" Heyes pointed to a lone cottonwood in the distance.

Puzzled, Curry nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Race you!" his partner yelled as he kicked his horse into a lope.

Completely taken by surprise, the Kid yelled after him, "Heyes! You better not fall!" As he urged his horse after Heyes', he shouted, "'Cause I ain't puttin' you back on your horse!"

He could clearly hear the laughter coming from his friend as he urged his horse even faster up the trail, and it was the best sound he had heard in a very long time. Suddenly he knew that they, too, were gonna be fine.


End file.
